Sailor Moon vs Caos
by rousses23
Summary: Serena a terminado sus estudios y ahora se prepara para vivir en el mundo de los adultos, ahor a ya como la prometida de Darien un viejo enemigo vuelve y esta vez busca algo diferente podrá serena acabar con el enemigo? O necesitara la ayuda de alguien más? Y lo mas importante porque volvió Kakyuu con sus guardiana. Por favor pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 Un sueño

Era un lugar oscuro a lo lejos podía ver una luz brillante como la luz del sol corrí hasta ella y había una joven no podía ver su rostro pues la luz la cubría casi por completo tenia un traje de marinero este era blanco y tenia unas franjas doradas como si fuera el mismo sol cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca una voz me dijo:

Preparate, tu vida esta a punto de cambiar

Quien eres?

Soy tu, bueno una parte de ti que se encuentra dormida pero pronto debes de despertar, la oscuridad esta cerca nuestra Princesa corre peligro y sólo tu puedes ayudarla

Nuestra Princesa? Solo yo puedo ayudarla? Que quieres decir con eso?

La oscuridad quiere envolverla y traer destrucción a este planeta y tu debes impedirlo.

Yo? Cómo podría hacer eso?

Cuando tengas todos los recuerdo de tu vida anterior podrás despertar el poder que hay en ti entonces una nueva Era se alzará debes encontrar a la princesa antes que sea tarde solo así podras recuperar tus recuerdos

Es hora de marcharme pero pronto nos volveremos a encontrar

Espera como puedo recuperar esos recuerdos

Cuando la ocasión lo amerite ahora volvere a dormir hasta que sea el momento

Espera...

La joven despertó sobresaltada a que se refería aquella mujer ella no era un scout como su amiga y el resto de las chicas ella era una de los pocos que conocían la identidad de Sailor Moon y las scout, sin embargo la guerrera le había dicho que debía proteger a la princesa jamas había oído hablar a las scout de una princesa, talvez ella no sabían nada o estaba vez todo dependía de ella como se lo había dicho la guardiana pero como encontraría a la princesa tal vez el sueño solo era parte del estrés que tenia debido a que ya estaba a punto de graduarse y estaba en época de exámenes.

Talves deba comentarles este sueño, no quizá sea producto de mi imaginación ya que casi no he dormino en estos dias, si de verdad estuviera sucediendo algo ellas ya estuvieran tratando de resolverlo y hubiesen comentado algo mejor sera esperar, eso sera lo mejor trataré de dormir.

Templo Hikawa

Una joven hermosa de cabello negro también tenia un sueño era el mismo que había tenido durante todas las noches en una semana

El lugar se encontraba sólo, frío y oscuro ella era la única que recorría el lugar tratando de encontrar una pista o algo que le indicara que había sucedido cuando escuchó una voz esta era una voz fría que haría temblar a cualquiera la voz dijo:

Al fin he acabado con todos los habitantes de esteplaneta y pronto terminaré con los otros planetas y esta galaxia sera mía (risa malvada) ahora soldados debemos encontrar el cristal de este planeta para que nuestro señor pueda volver a gobernar el Universo solo debemos exterminar a los habitantes de la luna y la tierra y obtener esos cristales y no habrá nadie que pueda detenernos

Eso es lo que tu piensas

Era una mujer con el cabello negro y llevaba un hermoso vestido color rojo, en su cabello una corona con diamantes rojos y en su mano un cetro con un cristal rojo definitivamente ese era el origen del poder que de ella emanaba

Vaya así que la Reina de Marte a echo su aparición y veo que traes el cristal contigo me has ahorrado la búsqueda así que mejor entregamelo

Sera mejor que te vayas de este lugar y te olvides del cristal.

Aun no te das cuenta los otros planetas están siendo destruidos en este instante también si quieres vivir entregarme el cristal esta es tu última oportunidad

Jamas te lo entregaré

Esta bien tu te lo buscaste toma esto Destrucción total

Por el poder de cristal de Marte

Cuando ambos poderes chocaron la tierra tembló durante un momento ambos parecían tener un poder igual entonces vi como la Reina empezó a perde su poder

Olvidas que este lugar esta conectado contigo y que los habitantes están muertos igual al planeta así que rindete

Jamas me rendiré

Cuando la Reina perdió la energía que tenia hace un momento y el taque de ese ser malvado iba a destruirla una luz brillante cayo del cielo en ella iba una joven de cabellos rojos como el fuejo un traje blanco y dorado como el mismo sol

Quien eres?

Soy la guardiana del Sistema Solar y No permitiré que destruyas este planeta

La guardiana ja no me hagas reír acabare contigo Destrucción...

Eso crees te mostrare que no eres rival para mi

Eres una insensata y vei que no tienes miedo de morir

No claro que no, ahora despidete

La guardiana junto sus manos y lanzó un ataque terminando con todos los que habían invadido el planeta.

La joven despertó en ese instante sintiendo una gran tristeza pues sentía todo lo que había pasado como si lo estaba viviendo

Por que siempre tengo este sueño que significa, será que nuestra paz esta por terminar y que un nuevo enemigo se acerca

Cuando la joven decidió dormir nuevamente escuchó un susurro

Recueda, recuerda todo

La joven se sobresalto que significaba aquello que debía recordar y que era esa voz que le pedía que recordara

El resto de la noche la joven no durmió pensando de que se trataba todo esto siempre tenia el mismo sueño pero al amanecer casi no recordaba nada de este y ahora esa extraña voz pidiendome que recuerde.

En algún lugar de Estados Unidos

Una jovencita de quince años llegaba a su hogar después de clases

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna ya llegué, hola hay alguien en casa que extraño hoy no había ningún evento, a lo mejor salieron a pasear.

La joven se disponía a ir a su habitación cuando escucho el sonido de un auto

Deben ser ellas.

La joven iba a recibirlas cuando escuchó a una de ellas hablar

Estas segura que no es un error del espejo

Claro que estoy segura mi espejo no se equivoca, lo mejor sera que volvamos a Tokio cuanto antes

Tu que opinas Setsuna

Ya te he dicho que no debes espiar

Lo lamento no era mi intensión, tenemos que volver a casa verdad.

Aún no, primero termina la escuela

Estas segura Haruka

Por supuesto solo te quedan dos días de escuela luego preparemos todo para poder viajar.

Cuando la joven iba a contestar entró en un trance y empezó a decir:

La de cabellos dorados corre un gran peligro la obscuridad se alza la última guerrera despertará las estrellas encontraran su destino el fin de esta era esta cerca solo uno triunfará para gobernar.

Luego se desmayó

La llevaré a su cuarto y creo que debemos hablar de esto vuelvo enseguida.

Muy bien Michiru creo que tu espejo estaba en lo correcto.

Michiru y yo pensamos que es mejor volver a Tokio cuanto antes

Lo sé pero...

Pero solo viajáremos tu y yo, Setsuna se quedará mientras Hotaru termina la escuela

Esta bien partiremos mañana, sólo hay algo que no entiendo a que obscuridad se refiere, Caos ya fue derrotado y las estrellas que encontraran su destino.

Ellas volverán verdad ?

A que te refieres, oh tu crees eso Haruka

Se que suena extraño pero esta vez las mantendré alejadas de todo esto

También hablaba de una guerrera creí que Saturn era la última. dijo Michiru

Lo mejor sera encontrar antes que el enemigo aparezca

O hay algo que no sepamos y que Tokio de Cristal esta mas próximo

Lo lamento no puedo ayudarlas esta vez no se que sucederá desde que la batalla con Caos se adelanto y esas Sailor aparecieron todo a sido muy diferente.

Esta bien sera mejor que descansemos mañana partiremos para observar nada más.

Cuando estaban a punto de dormir escucharon unos gritos que venían de la habitación de Hotaru todas se dirigieron inmediatamente al cuarto cuando abrieron la puerta escucharon todo lo que la pequeña hablaba en el sueño

Sueño de Hotaru

Quien eres?

Soy la guardiana del sistema solar

Tu eres a quien debemos encontrar tu eres la única que puede vencer al nuevo enemigo

Debes proteger a la princesa ella corre un gran peligro

La princesa corre un gran peligro

El creador esta despertando y todos sus sirvientes han empezado a destruir el Universo debemos reunir los Cristales son nuestra única esperanza

Esta despertando quiere destruir el Universo, los Cristales son nuestra unica esperanza.

Hotaru despertó llorando Michiru la abrazó hasta que se calmó.

Ya solo fue una pesadilla

No, era ella

Quien?

La Sailor mas poderosa

Hotaru les comento su sueño

Ya veo sera mejor que vayamos a dormir.

Hola me llamo Serena Tsukino tengo veinte años soy estudiante de Negocios Internacionales del ultimo año estoy por graduarme junto a mis amigas de una de la Universidades de Tokio si así es, después de la batalla contra caos y Sailor Galaxia hemos vivido en paz y desde entonces me he dedicado a los estudios ya que en algún futuro me convertiré en Reina, y protegeré este planeta porque yo soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la Luna.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo: 2 UNA PROPOSICIÓN DE MATRIMONIO

La noche anterior no había podido dormir nada después de tener esa pesadilla Reí había llegado a la conclusión que la paz estaba por terminar.

Rayos espero poder llegar a tiempo si no presento este examen perderé todo el año.

Así es ella estaba estudiando para convertirse en una gran directora de cine, y ese dia tenia su ultimo examen. Casi no veía a sus amigas pues todas estaban en época de exámenes a pesar que estudiaban en la misma Universidad sus horarios casi nunca coincidían, iba tan pensativa que no pudo ver que otra persona venía distraída hasta que chocaron.

Lo siento dijo ella

No, no fue tu culpa yo venia distraído

Y entonces ella lo vio inmediatamente se quedo sin palabras al ver al joven era guapo alto y con una complexión muscular sus ojos eran de un color negro muy intenso y su cabello de color chocolate era como ver a un dios,escucho una campana del reloj entonces volvió a la realidad.

Oye...

Que? lo siento

Te preguntaba si te encuentras bien

Claro que si, digo si estoy bien debo irme ya es tarde, adiós.

Que jovencita mas rara, rayos que tarde es debo darme prisa.

En la azotea del edificio dos sombras seguían al joven

Estas segura que es él?

Si puedo sentirlo, lo mejor sera darnos prisa y encontrar los Cristales puedo sentir que están muy cerca además debemos buscar a la princesa ella sera la futura Reina de nuestro señor y el príncipe sera el sacrificio.

Los demás están preparados para atacar el resto de la galaxia.

Lo sé solo debemos esperar la orden, sera mejor que volvamos después de todo aun falta mucho para que recupere sus recuerdos.

Ambas figuras desaparecieron.

Ese mismo día unas horas mas tarde una joven de cabellos dorados se encontraba en una banca en el parque n diez esperando a su príncipe cuando fue interrumpida por dos sujetos.

Vaya que haces tan sola aquí esperas a alguien.

Mmm, Haruka, Michiru que hacen aquí cuando volvieron?

A nosotros también nos alegra verte su majestad.

Ah? Sabes que no me gusta que me digan así.

Vamos ella solo bromeaba princesa... aun no respondes mi pregunta.

De seguro esta esperando a su príncipe verdad

Sí hoy tenemos una cita.

Ya veo nosotros también podremos tener una.

Haruka no la incomodes.

No te has dado cuenta como a cambiado

Que no, no te preocupes ya me acostumbre a eso.

Mira parece que el príncipe viene al rescate.

Bueno sera mejor que nos marchemos.

Nos vemos luego.

Ambas se marcharon cuando estaban lo suficiente lejos del lugar fue cuando se interrogaron.

Su majestad? Ahora me dirás que también querías inclinarte ante ella.

Te puede parecer raro pero así es tuve la necesidad de hacerlo.

No te preocupes yo también sentí eso.

Crees que tenga que ver con la profecía.

No lo sé, sera mejor que estemos alerta.

Volviendo con la joven...

Que raro ellas nunca se comportan asi ..Hola Darien - ella levanto su mano para llamar la atención y saludar al joven-.

Hola princesita perdón por llegar tarde es que se me presento una emergencia.

No te preocupes sabes quienes volvieron

No lo se dímelo tu

Haruka y Michiru

Ya veo, lista para la sorpresa.

Si

Entonces vamonos.

Después de un largo viaje la pareja llego a una casa que se encontraba cerca de un lago era una hermosa casa desde donde estaba ubicada podía verse toda la ciudad.

Darien que hermosa casa seguro que la podemos ocupar para la fiesta de graduación

Si

Y no es muy cara

No de hecho hay algo que debes de saber de esta casa

No me digas que esta embrujada

Que no, esta sera tu futura casa

No hablas en enserio esta casa debe costar una fortuna

Así es pero esta casa era en la que vivía de niño con mis padres

Eso quiere decir que esta casa es tuya

Así es y que muy pronto sera tuya

A que te refieres

Lo sabrás muy pronto por favor acompañame quieres

Darien llevo a Serena a lo que parecia ser la habitación principal pues el lugar tenia varias habitaciones y Serena se sorprendio al ver el lugar demasiado limpio para haber estado vacío quien sabe cuanto tiempo, Darien abrió la puerta cuando Serena entro se sorprendió al ver la habitación estaba llena de rosas rojas y velas que mostraban el camino hacia una gran cama también con rosas estas formaban un corazón, pero antes que Serena se diera cuenta de lo que secedia Darien la tomo de las manos y le dijo

Recuerdas cuando te di este anillo

Si fue hace años antes de..

Si y no has pensado en quitártelo alguna vez

Por supuesto que no

Bueno quiero que me lo regreses

De que hablas este anillo es como una promesa

Si también lo se pero esta ocupando el lugar de otro

No te estoy entendiendo

El joven metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una pequeña caja y se arrodilló frente a su novia

Te puede parecer loco pero este anillo me a campaña desde que volví de Estados Unidos y he estado buscando el momento perfecto y creo que es este Serena Tsukino quiere ser mi esposa

Darien claro que si quiero

Ambos se besaron apasionadamente fue un beso largo que solo se separaron por la falta de aire

Te amo Serena

Yo también te amo Darien

Después de haber pasado por un momento romántico y haber hecho el amor ambos tomaron el camino de regreso a casa pues ya era demasiado tarde mientras Darien conducía hacia la casa de Serena se encontraron con una misteriosa joven de cabello negro y tez blanca que se encontraba inconsciente a un lado de la carretera Darien detuvo el auto y ambos bajaron.

Crees que se encuentra bien?

Si solo parece que se desmayó lo mejor sera llevarla a un hospital.

Darien

Dime

No puedes ayudarla tu ya sabes

Puede darle un poco de mi energía pero no creo que despierte

Ya veo y si la llevamos donde Reí

Parece una buena idea la subiré al auto puede ayudarme por favor

Si claro

En el momento en que ambos tocaron a la chica vieron una visión:

La Tierra se encontraba destruida y a lo lejos se visualizaban cuatro figuras una de ellas llevaba un pequeño bebe en brazos.

Viste eso

Si, y no creo que signifique algo bueno lo mejor sera hablar con las chicas

Claro

Por favor no, no destruyas este lugar.

Ambos miraban a la joven que murmuraba una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

Que crees que signifique esto

No lo se Serena, lo mejor es que nos vayamos pronto

 _Gracias por leer, esperó que les guste la historia , tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible ya que tengo varios capítulos pero aun están en revisión, también si les gustan los fics de Percy Jackson estoy escribiendo uno por si quieren pasarse por ahí ahorita esta pausada la historia pero pronto también la actualizaré, por favor dejen reviews, tomatazos o lo que sea siempre y cuando me ayude a mejorar la historia, nos vemos pronto_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: LA INVASIÓN A LA GALAXIA COMIENZA

En un planeta muy lejano a la Tierra tres jóvenes entrenaban a sus sucesoras como guardianas, ellas habían renunciado después de volver al planeta y reconstruirlo, solo se dedicaban a entrenar a todas aquellas aprendices

Muy bien hecho creo que has terminado tu entrenamiento

Oye crees que algún día pueda ser como tú

Como yo?

Si, algún día quiero ser como tu

Sabes no creo que llegues a ser como yo, tú serás mejor que yo

Vaya hermano no creí que tu dijieras eso algún día

Ya es la hora?

Así es

Muy bien sera mejor que te vayas a preparar y que estés lista

Porque a mi no se me permite estar ahí

Te acabo de decir que tu entrenamiento término ya no eres una aprendiz, por lo que puedes estar presente en el combate de elección, talvez algún día te toque a ti

Que!, como se te ocurre decir eso tu sabes lo que se requiere para ser parte de la guardia real y yo solo seré un soldado además siempre he querido ayudar a los demás

Solo era una broma

Muy gracioso

Oye Seiya ya se esta haciendo tarde y Yaten esta esperándonos

Ya voy Taiki

Horas mas tarde

La princesa Kakyuu esta en su habitación esperando a los hermanos Kou quienes la llevarán al área de combates donde las tres ganadoras se convertirán en sus guardianas, en ese momento la puerta se abre

Princesa ya están aquí

Muchas gracias

La princesa salio de su habitación los hermanos se inclinaron ante ella,luego se dirigieron al otro extremo del castillo donde los combates ya habían comenzado muchas ya habían sido derrotadas ya solo quedaban cuatro grupos de tres cuando llegaron, los combates se paralizaron con la llegada de la princesa,esperando que ella diera inicio a los últimos combates cuando ella dio la orden se hizo el anunció del primer grupo quienes habían sido entrenadas por antiguas Sailors y el siguiente grupo era el entrenado por starlight ganando el combate estas ultimas y clasificando a las finales se realizo el siguiente combate resultando ganadoras las tres green se les concedió un tiempo de descanso para el combate final que seria hasta el siguiente día y así fue el combate estaba muy reñido por momentos las tres green tomaban la ventaja pero un error hizo que las tres estelares aprovechara y las venciera dando como ganadoras las tres estelares, se les entrego sus estrellas de transformación convirtiéndolas en las nuevas guardianas personales de la princesa.

Al finalizar los combates se hace una reunión en el gran salón del castillo para las nuevas guardianas también se le muestra hasta que parte del castillo pueden acceder y cuales no

Y esta es la habitación roja

Roja? Porque se llama así

No lo se nunca nadie a entrado solo la princesa

Muy bien sigamos

Esta es la habitación prohibida

Nadie sabe lo que hay aquí

Ni la princesa?

Ni la princesa

Muy bien ahora debemos ir

Derrepente se escucho un ruido todos se dirigieron al gran salón donde estaba na princesa todas sus guardianas la rodeaba y se escucho de nuevo una explosión luego los gritos de los habitantes del planeta después la puerta del palacio fue derribada donde apareció un sujeto llevaba un traje oscuro con dorado camino directo a donde la princesa

Detente ahí, quien eres? Y que quiere? Pregunto uno de las guardianas

Yo soy el General Heliodor y vengo por el cristal

De que hablas?

Escuchan eso

A lo lejos se oían los gritos de las personas siendo asesinadas

Entre mas se tarden en entregar ese cristal muchas mas morirán

Disculpa pero no se de lo que hablas

Princesa creo que no...

Entonces una luz ilumino el lugar de ella salió Sailor Galaxia

Otra vez tú

Quien demonios eres

No me recuerdas yo te destruí hace mucho tiempo, hací que si quieres vivir vete ahora

Quien te crees que eres, si talvez antes era muy débil pero ahora mi poder se a incrementado

Eso espero, princesa por favor necesito que se vaya

Pero Galaxia

No se preocupe por mi, debe abandonar el planeta ahora

Que no hablas en serio

Por supuesto que si tenga esta llave es para abrir la habitación prohibida

Que, como sabes de eso?

No importa ahora debe tomar lo único que se encuentra ahí y entregárselo a la princesa Serenity

Pero que pasara contigo

No importa si no que eso se encuentre a salvo

Esta bien vamonos, muchas gracias Galaxia

La princesa sus guardianas y los Kou salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la habitación Prohibida encontrando un cristal negro brillando su luz era cálida como una noche de verano no estaba lleno de maldad la princesa lo tomo y se dirigió a la Tierra

Mientras se dirigían a la Tierra los Kou llevaban un pensamiento

Al fin nos volveremos a ver Mina

Amy no sabes como he esperado este momento

Esperáme bombón muy pronto estaré ahi

Mientras que en otro planeta muy lejano unos seres de aspecto parecido a los humanos con color de piel verdeazulada vivían en paz y amor sobre todo amor que era de lo que se alimentaba su árbol cuando fueron atacados por decenas de sombras que destruían todo a su paso apesar que muchos defendían su planeta ellos no eran guerrero fuerte y cuando todo estaba casi en un caos el árbol le habló a dos de los habitantes

Por favor deben irse

Pero no podemos dejarte

No se preocupen por mi tomen esta semilla ella les dará la fuerza suficiente para que vayan por ayuda

Pero adonde iremos

Con Sailor Moon ella es la unica que puede hacer que esta semilla germine

Pero árbol eso quiere decir que tu

Solo vayanse ya y no se preocupen por mi y los otros

Esta bien árbol volveremos.

La pareja abandono el lugar cuando estaban ya lejos se escucho un ruido el planeta había explotado pero pudieron ver como muchos otros se habían salvado haciendo un pacto en silencio se dirigieron a la Tierra

Vamos a volver sin importar como espero que encuentren un lugar donde vivir


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí _un nuevo capitulo gracias por leer mi historia y por un agregarla sus favoritos. Dejen reviews_

Capitulo 4: LA CHICA MISTERIOSA

MIENTRAS Que la Galaxia era atacada en DIVERSOS Puntos de Encuentro en el Sistema Solar les preocupaba una chica desconocida

Templo Hikawa

Hola chicas Ya Llegué

Esta Vez Vaya si Llegas Temprano Serena

Ya no me molestes Rei

Han averiguado algo

No, ella Aun duerme

Ya veo, Serena y yo TENEMOS Algo contarles Que.

Que anoche encontramos ONU Esa Chica tuvimos Una visión Extraña habian cuatro siluetas y Una de ellas sostenía la bebe ONU.

Y LUEGO ella empezo un pecado murmurar Destruyas ESE planeta.

Rei se debatía Entre contarles su Sueño o no, no queria preocupar un Con Los Demás Cosas Que talvez no tendria Que Ver Con La joven

Oye Serena Y Cuando pensaban en Decirnos.

Mmm.

Todas se habian Quedado sorprendidas por la PREGUNTA de Lita

De que hablas?

De Eso que llevas en tu mano

Todas dirigieron su mirada a su mano Izquierda, Serena se Puso nerviosa

Yo ... este ... bueno ...

Nos comprometimos Ayer Dijo Darien

En ESE Momento Todas las chicas los felicitaron, Mina Menos Que No se habia Presentado a la Reunión pues ella era ESTABA cumpliendo su Sueño Ahora Una Estrella Famosa Conocida en Todo el planeta y Ahora se encontraba de gira en Europa.

Sucede algo

Si la ONU extraño mucho Mina.

Nosotras también Pero Ahora ella esta cumpliendo con su Sueño.

Tienes razon Amy, Pero Extraño curiosos SUS COMENTARIOS.

Ves Lita es también de Acuerdo conmigo.

Hay Serena tu tambien, Que Parece ... SUCEDE algo Dijo Rei

Darien y Serena respondieron al unísono

Despertó ya

Como lo Saben

Yo solo lo Sentí

Yo también, desde ayer Hay Algo en la ESA Chica Que me hace Estar cerca de ella.

Si un sentimiento de Protección.

Lo mejor que sera vallamos con ella.

Claro.

Todos se dirigieron a la habitación ¿Donde se encontraba la joven, Cuando Llegaron Vieron Algo que no se habian percatado La Noche anterior Haz ojos Eran negros Como la noche y en su dirección hombro direction derecho Hacia el brazo llevaba ONU tatuaje Que llamo La atención de Todos este empezaba cON UN Luna y la Tierra Rodeada de los planetas Demás Debajo de ellas habian dos siluetas arrodilladas con SUS Manos Hacia Arriba con Un Cristal Cada Una Como Si fuese Una ofrenda.

Hola Te encuentras bien.

Si, Quienes uds hijo?

Bueno Darien y yo FUIMOS Quienes te encontramos en la carretera.

Yo me llamo Amy y ella Lita

Y Rei de soja y esta es mi Casa.

Yo soy Serena, cual es tu nombre?

Mi nombre es: Yoru

Y de donde eres?

No lo sé

Tienes familia

TAMPOCO lo se

Hay Algo Que recuerdes

Recuerdo Que ESTABA caminando buscaba a alguien Pero No recuerdo quien la ONU, yo ESTABA muy cansada de caminar Pero seguia buscando a la ESA personaje de Como Si Tuviera Que avisarle acerca de algo y LUEGO TODO SE Puso borroso y Desperté aquí.

Ya veo, te duele la cabeza

Eres Médico

Si Lo soja

Me duele ŠI Poco ONU

Ya veo PUEDES levantarte y caminar

Creo que si

Muy bien, Necesitas descansar Un poco y lo mejor sera que te quedes Aquí, si lo permite Rei

Claro no hay problema

Te preparare Un poco de comida de seguro Debes Tener hambre

Gracias a todos por ayudarme y Disculpen las molestias Que les estoy ocasionando

No te preocupes molestia parrafo Nosotros No Es Ninguna.

Serena Será Mejor Que Nos Vayamos Tus Padres Deben Estar esperándonos

Pasó chicos del algo

No Es Solo de Que Bueno Hoy les diremos mal ONU Papas Lo Del Compromiso.

Mucha suerte Darien Dijo Amy

Si suerte y no te preocupes el padre de Serena no va a llamarnos Esta Vez Dijo Lita

Gracias chicas eso me consuela Demasiado.

Adiós chicas

Adiós Serena

La pareja salio del Templo Hikawa y se dirigió a la casa de la joven.

Darien

Dime algo de SUCEDE

Bueno heno Se Porque no quiero Dejar Una Sola Esa Chica

Rei y Las Demás estan con ella

Lo se Pero no es eso

Entonces que te pasa

Hay Algo en la ESA Chica Que me hace querer Estar cerca de ella

Ya veo, Pero yo no confio en ella

porqué

Sabes Que Su Nombre SIGNIFICA Noche

Y Eso que Tiene Que Ver

Recuerdas la visión TODO ESTABA oscuro

Si

Bueno Que pasa si ella es nuevo enemigo el

Tal Vez tengas Razón Pero hay algo en ella Que me hace querer Estar cerca, Como Si la conociera de Hace Tiempo

Talvez estudiaste Con Ella

Que no no recuerde

Talvez En el jardín de Niños

Si Talvez tengas Razón, le llamare ONU Molly Talvez ella si le Conozca ella Dębe Tener FOTOGRAFÍAS del Jardín de Niños

Hablas en serio, eso si que me Sorprende

Ella siempre ONU Sido asi, por eso mi madre ella siempre ha estado de Acuerdo en mi amistad con ella Porque Piensa Que Pueda Ser Como

No, tu eres una princesa hermosa y No Quiero Que Seas Como Ella Me Gustas mas Como Tu

de Verdad

es Así

Gracias Darien

Creo Que DEBEMOS Darnos prisa o tu mamá se molestara

Si tienes razon


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: UNA CENA Y ¿LA FECHA DEL MATIMONIO?

La joven pareja se dirigía hacia la casa de la chica, el joven hace minutos había dejado de hablar por una extraña razón entonces el joven detuvo el auto

Por que te detienes ya casi llegamos a mi casa

Lo se es que estoy nervioso

No te preocupes ya veras como todo sale bien

Si tienes razón

Además no creo que mi papá llama a las chicas esta vez recuerdas eso

Creeme es algo que no voy a olvidar

FLASHBACK

Era una tarde después de la escuela

Darien

Serena

Mi madre dice que preparara la cena y que espera que no te eches para atrás

por supuesto que no

Hola chicas

Hola Darien respondieron todas

Espero que estés preparado

Mina porque dices eso

No ves que lo pondrás nervioso

No fue mi intención yo solo decía que el papá de serena

Podrías callarte por favor

Mina tu nunca cambiarás

Bueno no importa les tengo una noticia cuando salga de la secundaria empezaré a grabar mi primer disco

En serio

Si

Felicidades Mina

Gracias chicas ahora, debo marcharme tengo que estudiar, y mucha suerte Darien, nos vemos

Mina esta actuando muy raro no creen

Bueno no es la única que le esta poniendo empeño al estudio

Que dices Amy

Bueno ella y Serena han subido sus calificaciones

Es cierto los maestros se han quedado sorprendidos

Vaya al fin entendieron...

Darien sera mejor que nos vayamos se nos hasta tarde

Claro

Mas tarde ese día

Casa Tsukino

Serena ya estas lista

Si mamá bajo en un segundo

Hija que hermosa te ves

Gracias mamá

Veo que llevas puestos los zapatos que te regalo papá

Si

En ese momento suena el timbre

Yo voy

La joven abrió la puerta y se encontró con un ramo de rosas

Entrega especial para la Señorita Tsukino

Gracias Darien son hermosa

Esto es para tu madre

Pasa se lo llevaré, puedes sentarte un momento ya regresaré

Mama ya llegó y te trajo este obsequio

Gracias hija me ayudas a poner la comida en la mesa

Claro

Donde esta Darien hija

En la sala

Lo dejaste con tu papá

Que creí que estaba arriba.

En la sala

Buenas tardes señor Tsukino

Humm, dime cuales son tus intenciones con mi hija

Bueno yo...

La cena esta lista sera mejor que pasen al comedor, buena tardes Darien

Buenas tardes señora Tsukino.

Por favor pasa y gracias por el regalo

Durante la cena reinaba un absoluto silencio hasta que fue interrumpido por el padre de cierta chica que mataba con la mirada a cierto joven de cabello azabache

Así que dime que haces en mi casa

Bueno yo

Cariño esa no es forma de hablarle a un chico

Lo siento

Dime Darien, Serena me dijo que quería hablar con nosotros

Así es la razón es por que hay algo que me gustaría pedirles , y es que me gustaría cortejar a su hija si me lo permiten

Que por supuesto que no ella solo es una niña

Cariño podrías acompañarme a la cocina por favor

No pienso dejar a ese hombre solo con mi hija

Sami esta aquí, AHORA VAMOS A LA COCINA

Ya ves lo que causas Serena tonta

Podrías dejarme en paz Sami

En la cocina

Ikuko sucede algo

como te atreves a preguntar eso has visto la cara de ese muchacho

Si, pero es muy mayor para que sea novio de mi hija

Pues te recuerdo que tu y yo también nos llevamos una diferencia de edad igual a la de ellos

Pero

Nada de peros, si ese joven se presento a la casa para pedir permiso significa que es un hombre muy bien educado así que saldrás de aquí y te disculparas por lo que dijiste hace un momento

Por supuesto que no

Entonces dormidas en el sofá esta noche,

Esta bien

Y dile que estas de acuerdo a que sea el novio de Serena

Eso si que no

O si que lo harás y ahora vete llevaré el postre

Darien yo este quería disculparme por lo que dije hace un momento

No se preocupe señor yo entiendo su reacción

Y también estoy de acuerdo en que seas el novio de mi hija

Es en serio papá

Si

Gracias papá me has hecho muy feliz

Muchas gracias señor.

El resto de la cena había transcurrido con normalidad el joven se despidió y regreso así casa

El siguiente día

Hija

Dime papá sucede algo

Me gustaría que tu novio venga a cenar con nosotros más seguido

Claro yo le diré, tengo que irme adiós ( que extraño ayer no podía verlo y ahora quiere que venga mas seguido quizá mi mamá tenga algo que ver)

Ese día las chicas se reunirían el el Templo cuando fueron interrumpidas por un ladrón de joyas todas se dirigieron al lugar también Tuxedo Mask se hizo presente, después de entregar al ladrón a las autoridades se reunieron el la azotea de un edificio.

Oye Darien podemos hablar

Claro

Darien mi papá dijo que espera que pronto vuelvas a ir a la casa

Entonces todo salio bien

Si

Están seguros

Si porqué?

Bueno tu papá nos llamo anoche para preguntarnos por Darien

Así

Si nos hizo preguntas quería saber de todo

Yo quería disculparme contigo Darien es que el papá de Serena me preguntó por tus padres y yo le conté lo que sucedió

No te preocupes supongo que se tenían que enterar

Así que fue eso, esta mañana el actuaba raro y creí que mi mamá tenia algo que ver

Fin Flashback

Esta vez el joven fue recibido con mucho cariño que la primera vez

Y como te a ido en el Hospital

Muy bien señora

Ya te dije que me llames mama, para mi ya eres parte de la familia

Lo siento,

No te preocupes pronto te acostumbraras

Y dime que es eso importante de lo que querías hablar

Querido no puedes esperar

Bueno yo solo decía

Serena observo a Darien y este a ella ambos tuvieron una charla estando de acuerdo que era el momento

Espera no me digas que estas embarazada

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron rojos

Que no como crees eso

Lo que yo quiero decirles es que amo a su hija y yo bueno quería pedirles la mano de su hija en matrimonio

Por supuesto que si hijo tienes mi bendición se que haces muy feliz ami hija y lo seguirás haciendo

Gracias mama

Y tu cariño no dirás nada

De verdad no estas embarazada, porque si es por eso que se van a casar

Por su puesto que no papa

Y tu hija que dices

Yo bueno yo si quiero papa

Entonces ya esta y cuando sera la boda?

No tenemos fecha todavía

Bueno esta bien que les parece en diciembre

La verdad queríamos casarnos como en abril

Pero hija solo faltan ocho meses mejor que sea este año

Que

Si por eso les decía en diciembre, tu que dices cariño

Por supuesto amor creo que sera una excelente fecha el quince

Si por supuesto sera mejor que nos preparemos para la fiesta de compromiso

Fiesta de compromiso?

Si tu eres nuestra única hija

Y que pasa con sammy

Bueno el es un varón a demás los padres de la novia pagan todo o no

Bueno yo podría ayudarles

Claro hijo, mi niña tiene que tener la mejor boda

 _Aqui esta otro capítulo solo espero que les guste la historia pronto actualizaré solo tengo una pregunta_

 _Quienes deben de formar parte de las nuevas guardianas?_

 _Sonoko_

 _Saori_

 _Unazuki_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: EL REGRESO DE MINA

Los últimos días Rei ,Lita y Serena habían estado realmente ocupadas y ahora estaban solamente a unas horas de poder graduarse, Amy quien aun le faltaba un año de estudio había estado al cuidado de Yoru y ambas habían ayudado a arreglar el lugar donde habría una fiesta para las chicas después graduación.

Así que serás una doctora

Si, ya estoy en ultimo año

Ya veo y como es que ud se conocieron?

Hace años todas estábamos solas hasta que conocimos a Serena,de hecho estudiamos en la misma primaria menos Reí, yo fui la primera que conoció a Serena.

Y habían hablado

La verdad es que no, yo era una chica solitaria por que nadie quería ser amiga de una chica genio.

Ya veo, y dime de uds solo Serena tiene novio?

En ese momento Amy se puso tan colorada que hasta un tomate sentiría envidia.

Por que preguntas

Bueno estoy días no he visto ningún otro chico cerca de uds.

Recuerdas el chico de la cafetería a la que fuimos ayer

Si, el que es doctor se llamado Andrew verdad

Si y es el novio de Lita y bueno el novio de Reí esta de viaje visitando a su familia, el se fue un día antes que tu llegarás

Quieres decir que el vive con Reí

Si pero no de esa manera,el llego a trabajar al templo.

Y con el tiempo me enamore de él.

Vaya Reí te ves muy linda

Si y ese color te favorece

Gracias chicas.

Reí llevaba un vestido de color rojo fuego que llegaba hasta las rodillas, y sus zapatillas eran negras de tacón el cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño con unas mechas libres que caían en sus hombros

Las demás no han salido

Todavía no

Amy aun te falta una de las chicas

De Mina no puedo decirte nada

Yoru no se refería a ella, si no de ti, dejarme decirte Yoru que Richard es un gran chico y siempre a estado enamorado de Amy desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero tampoco se encuentra aquí.

No, él esta de viaje en Estados unidos por un trabajo

Ya veo.

En ese momento Serena y Lita entraron en la habitación donde se encontraban las chicas, Lita llevaba un vestido igual al de Rei solo que este era de un color verde, Serena llevaba un vestido largo de color crema sus zapatillas estaban adornadas por diamantes en forma de una luna creciente,ambas llevaban el mismo peinado que Rei

Wow pareces una princesa y mira esos zapatos

Gracias Yoru, son un regalo de mi padre

Chicas es hora de marcharnos o se nos hará tarde

Las cinco chicas salieron del Templo Hikawa hacia la graduación sin saber que una gran sorpresa esperaba por ellas, al finalizar la graduación invitaron a unos chicos/as a la fiesta.

Vaya el lugar quedo hermoso

Y eso que aun hay unas sorpresas

Darien donde estabas no te vi en la graduación

Claro que estuve ahí, es solo que no pude estar al final por que tenia cosas que hacer, sera mejor que entremos la fiesta esta por empezar.

Todo había empezado muy bien hasta que el dj dio los anuncios

bueno al parecer habrá un cambio en nuestro programa pero no se preocupen la fiesta seguirá me dijeron que esta sorpresa era para las señoritas Serena, Lita, Reí y Amy y con uds la estrella del momento, la mas hermosa, se llama así misma la diosa del amor y vaya que lo es con uds Mina Aino

Todo el mundo se emocionó al escuchar su nombre y más cuando empezó a sonar una de sus canciones.

Sabía que les gustaría

Gracias Darien. dijeron al unísono

Es como si nuestro esfuerzo no contara

Hola chicos

Richard que haces aquí cuando llegaste

También estoy feliz de verte

Si también estoy feliz es solo que no sabía que vendidas

Si Darien se comunico conmigo porque Mina daba un concierto en Estados Unidos pero no podía ponerme en contacto

Y fue cuando se comunicaron conmigo y decidí viajar a Estados Unidos

Gracias Nicolás y me alegro que hayas vuelto

Yo también

Disculpen pero creo que no nos han presentado

Es cierto chicos ella es Yoru, Yoru ellos son Richard y Nicolás

Es un placer conocerlos.

En ese momento la canción terminó

Muchas gracias espero que me acompañen en mis conciertos

Mina

Serena, chicas

Todas se abrazaron entonces Serena se dio cuenta de algo alguien acompañada a Mina, este hizo que ella tomara la defensiva

Hola me llamo Serena y tu eres

Hola me llamo Joe y soy el...

Chicas déjenme presentarles a mi novio el se llama Joe

Hola Joe

Ellas son Serena, Lita, Reí y Amy y el es Darien

Hola mucho gusto

Hola he escuchado mucho de uds

Y nosotros no hemos escuchado de ti (Serena en un susurro, que fue escuchado por Rei)

Cierra la boca

Quieres dejarme en paz

Hola chicas

Hola Molly

Serena quería agradecerles a Darien y a ti por invitarme a la fiesta

Oye no tienes porque agradecerlo esta era una fiesta para uds.

Gracias, me gustaría quedarme un poco mas pero mi madre se ira de viaje mañana y debo acompañarla al aeropuerto, nos vemos luego, oh lo olvidaba Yoru se irá conmigo creo que no se siente bien

Quien es Yoru? Preguntó Mina

Es una chica que conocimos hace dos semanas, ven te la presentare Mina

Cuando las chicas se acercaron a la mesa de Yoru esta se encontraba de espalda, entonces fue cuando Molly le llamo al momento en que dio la vuelta.

Mina ella es

Yoru Mizuki dijo Mina.

 **Aqui esta otro capítulo gracias por leer, pronto subiré otro nos leemos luego.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Aquí un nuevo capitulo espero les guste, también agradecer a los que siguen la historia y los que la agregaron como favoritos y un saludo a starvenus82 esperó te guste este nuevo capitulo sin mas que agregar les dejo el nuevo capitulo_

CAPITULO 7: LOS PRINCIPES DE LA NOCHE Y DE LA OSCURIDAD

Mina les sorprendió a todos con su regreso a Tokio para la graduación de las chicas.

Cuando las chicas se acercaron a la mesa de Yoru esta se encontraba de espalda entonces fue cuando Molly le llamo al momento en que dio la vuelta.

Mina ella es

Yoru Mizuki.

Todos habían quedado sorprendidos, por lo que acababa de suceder

Tu la conoces dijo Molly

No, no creo haberla visto nunca respondió Yoru

En serio no me recuerdas

Mina tu sabes quien es ella pregunto Serena

Por supuesto que la conozco, ella y yo estudiamos juntas en Londres

Haaaaaaaa? Dijeron todas

Escucha de verdad no te acuerdas de mi

Lo siento

Escucha a ella le ocurrió algo el día que la encontramos y no recuerda nada esta vez fue Darien quien lo dijo

Ya veo, no te preocupes yo me quedaré un tiempo aquí antes de comenzar una nueva gira, así te contaré todo lo que recuerdo.

Gracias, pero ahora no me siento muy bien, tengo que descansar

Esta bien, espera hay algo que tienes que saber

En ese momento todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a Mina

Recuerdas a Ryuto

No, no se quien es, porque debería ser importante

Ryuto es tu hermano

En ese momento Yoru se desmayó y fue llevada por Rei y Nicolás al templo la fiesta siguió por unas horas mas pero Serena había estado distraída el resto de la fiesta hasta que escucho una voz

Oye cabeza de bombón parece que no te estas divirtiéndote en tu fiesta

Mmm, Haruka y Michiru que hacen aquí

Solo pasamos por aquí y te traíamos esto

Gracias Michiru

Te sucede algo

No, claro que no, porque preguntas

Actúas de una forma extraña

No es nada, solo estoy un poco cansada, es todo

Estas segura

No

Entonces porque no me dices que te sucede sabes que me encanta ayudarte

Vamos Haruka no la molestes si ella no nos quiere decir no hay que presionarla

Tienes razón, sera mejor que nos vayamos

Esperen, sera mejor que vayan mañana al Templo y sabrán que sucede

Esta bien nos vemos mañana

Adiós cabeza de bombón

Al finalizar la fiesta las chicas se dirigieron a sus casas pues necesitaban descansar.

Al día siguiente todas estaban reunidas en el Templo Hikawa a excepción y por una extraña razón Amy no se había presentado lo que era muy extraño pues siempre era puntual

Le habrá pasado algo chicas

No lo creo

Ella no es así

Tienes razón Lita y si vamos a buscarla

Miren ahí viene dijo luna

Hola chicas lamento la tardanza es solo que me paso algo extraño, donde esta Yoru

Ella aun no ha despertado y toda la noche solo a repetido tengo que avisarle debemos encontrar a la princesa y al príncipe para prevenirlos el ya esta aquí

Es extraño sera que algo esta por ocurrir, Darien tu has tenido alguna visión

No ya he intentado de todo y aun no he podido ver nada

Haruka

Esa era Serena quien había llamado a su guardiana, todas la observaban esperando que se dirigiera a ella

Donde esta Hotaru

Ella aun no ha podido regresar de Estados Unidos

Porque

Al parecer hay una tormenta de nieve que ha retrasado miles de vuelos estas ultimas semanas

Ya veo

En ese momento la vista de Serena y la de Darien se enfocaron al pasillo y se escucho una vos que para Michiru y Haruka era desconocida pero no para las demás inner, la joven parecía que flotara pero venia rodeada de un aura oscura

El viene por nosotros, se esta acercando el quiere gobernar el universo, debemos despertar a las guardianas antes de que sea tarde

Yoru de que hablas

Entonces escucharon una voz a sus espaldas

Una nueva batalla esta acerca

Setsuna y Hotaru

Ambas se inclinaron

Lamentamos la tardanza pero al parecer llegamos a tiempo

Saben de lo que ella esta hablando

Tanto Setsuna como Hotaru hicieron una pequeña reverencia ante Yoru

Disculpemos princesa debemos presentarnos

Princesa? Dijeron todos

No te preocupes se quienes son ud

Ella se inclino ante Serena y Darien

Princesa Serenity y príncipe Endimion lamento los inconvenientes que les he causado déjenme presentarme adecuadamente, mi nombre es Yorume Princesa de la Noche

Princesa de la noche? Que quieres decir con eso

Es posible que no me recuerden pero hace mucho tiempo nosotras eramos amigas, nuestros padres nos heredaron algo muy valioso para el universo y también lo que podría significar el fin del mismo como lo conocemos

Te refieres a nuestros cristales

Así es,pero primero debemos encontrar a mi hermano Ryuto y a las guardianas antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Tarde para que?

Para lo que se aproxima

Gracias sailor Venus por recordarme a mi hermano

No fue nada

Claro que si, así pude recordar la razón porque estoy aquí y cual es mi misión

Oigan creo que se donde esta tu hermano

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Amy

Si yo lo llevé a mi departamento

Amy eso no se hace con un chico

Mina como se te ocurre decir eso

Hay Lita si fue ella quien lo dijo

Pero no se refería a eso, no es así Amy

Claro que no, lo que yo decía es:

Flashback

Amy se levanto muy temprano como de costumbre, se dirigió a la cocina de su pequeño departamento,ella llevaba dos años viviendo ahí pues ya se había independizado de su madre, aunque algunas veces su madre la visitaba y ella también visitaba a su madre, mientras preparaba su desayuno pensaba en lo que había estado ocurriendo en la ultimas semanas desde que apareció Yoru cuando termino de desayunar miro el reloj y vio que aun era temprano así decidió que mejor caminaría cuando salió de edificio en donde vivía se encontró con un sujeto que por una extraña razón se le hacia familiarmente conocido ella lo siguió pues el sujeto murmuraba tengo que encontrarlos antes de que sea tarde y luego de unos pasos mas se desmayó, unos jóvenes que pasaban por ahí ayudaron a Amy a llevarlo a su departamento

Fin Flashback

Y luego me dirigí hacia acá

Será mejor que vayamos a tu departamento

Nosotros debemos irnos tenemos cosas que hacer

Haruka

No te preocupes cabeza de bombón estaremos muy cerca de ti

Las inner se dirigieron al departamento de Amy acompañadas por los príncipes cuando llegaron al hogar encontraron al joven en la pequeña sala de estar

Ryuto, hermano

Yoru

Ambos se abrazaron

Donde has estado sabes lo preocupado que he estado

Lo siento, hay algo que debes de saber mientras estaba con ellas tuve un recuerdo,te parecerá extraño pero nosotros no somos de este planeta

Losé también he tenido ese sueño,disculpa pero no me has presentado a tus amigas

Claro ellas son Lita, Reí, Mina y Serena y su novio Darien

Es un placer conocerlas

El placer es nuestro

Escucha se que te parecerá una locura pero nosotros somos príncipes de un reino muy lejano a la tierra y

Estamos aquí por que una guerra esta por llegar, he recordado parte de nuestra vida pasada desde que me encontré con Amy y se que uds son los príncipes de la Tierra y la Luna y que poseen el Cristal de Plata y el Cristal Dorado y que Yoru y yo somos descendientes de Nyx y Erebo y que nuestra galaxia fue destruida en la batalla anterior

Eso si no lo sabía, hay algo mas que hayas recordado

Así es, hace mucho tiempo solo existían unas guerreras que nacieron de los cuatro Cristales la mayor de ella era la mas poderosa se dice que era capas de destruir una galaxia con un movimiento de una de sus manos , ellas servían a la familia Real de la Luna solo la Reina Serenity sabia sus nombres todos la llamaban las Guardianas del Sistema Solar pues su deber era proteger el Cristal de Plata y el Cristal Dorado, también estaba las guardianas gemelas nuestra guardianas y la menor de ellas era Sailor Galaxia ella no era tan fuerte como sus hermanas si embargo ella fue la única sobreviviente de aquella batalla ella sabe donde se encuentran nuestros Cristales

Sus cristales eso quiere decir que ud no pueden convocar sus cristales

Bueno si los tuviéramos con nosotros si pero fueron entregados a una de las guardianas quien se encargó de esconderlos en esta galaxia para que el primordial no pudiera encontrarlos y acabará con el universo

Eso quiere decir que tu y Yoru corren peligro sin sus Cristales

No exactamente, debemos encontrar a Sailor Galaxia antes que el Primordial solo ella sabe donde se encuentran sus hermanas

Primordial a que te refieres

Su nombre es Caos hace mucho tiempo fue derrotado por sus cuatro hermanos Helio, Selene, Erebo y Nyx pero durante la batalla su cuerpo fue destruido y su esencia fue dividida en las cuatro galaxias

Norte, sur ,este y oeste

Así es, el prometió volver pero no fue sino milenios después cuando nosotros solo eramos unos niños nuestros padres murieron protegiéndonos y las guardianas nos llevaron a la galaxia del norte junto a la reina de la luna y ella fue quien entrego los cristales para que fueran ocultos solo ellas saben donde se encuentran es lo único que he podido recordar

Dices que galaxia es la única que sabe de esto, aparte de nosotros

Si

Estas seguro que ella lo sabe

Por supuesto

En ese momento las chicas, Darien y yo les contamos nuestra batalla contra Galaxia y Caos

No puedo creerlo, talvez Caos no tomo control de su cuerpo completamente y no sabe de la existencia de nuestros Cristales

Puede que tengas razón, porque pude eliminar a Caos de su cuerpo completamente

Entonces debemos de encontrar a Sailor Galaxia

Mina tiene razón nosotras nos encargaremos verdad chicas

Claro que si Amy

Yo también iré con uds

Lo siento Serena pero alguien debe quedarse con ellos no podemos dejarlos

Serena, Lita tiene razón que pasa si alguien los ataca a ellos

Creo que ellas tienen la razón Serena

Darien

Escucha haremos algo primero debemos hacer un plan de protección para ellos si no hay un ataque en un mes puedes ir con ellas

Deberás Darien

Si

Gracias Darien, ya ven chicas mi Darien si me quiere

Yo tengo que marcharme tengo que ir al hospital Andrew no puede encargarse de todo, adiós chicos, nos vemos mas tarde Serena

Si

Adiós Darien


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8: UNA VISITA INESPERADA, EL FUTURO A CAMBIADO?

Después que Darien se marchó las chicas y yo fuimos al departamento de Ryuto y Yoru a recoger algunas cosas pues se quedarían en el templo con Rei.

Después de salir del departamento de Amy, Darien se dirigió a casa de Haruka y les conto lo ocurrido

Ya veo, lo mejor sea que se vaya

Haruka como puedes decir eso

Michiru tiene razón no sabemos que peligros hay allá afuera

Setsuna, Haruka tiene razón

A que te refieres Hotaru

Que si el enemigo esta aquí mandar a la princesa lejos es lo mejor

Es cierto, pero aún falta un mes para que lleguen

Quienes?

Lo siento príncipe pero hace unos días alguien ingreso al Sistema Solar y ya atravesó la órbita de Plutón

Setsuna tiene razón ya están por llegar a Neptuno

Por eso dije que debemos mandar a la princesa lejos

Haruka ese no es el enemigo

Que? Si no es el enemigo entonces quien es? Preguntó Darien

La pregunta correcta es quienes son, bueno la princesa del planeta de fuego sus guardianas y hay tres mas que no logro identificar aún

Talvez sean mas Sailors

No, no lo son o talvez son aprendices de Sailors

Es posible pero no sabemos si traen problemas como la última vez, Espero que no además no me gusta que ese tipo este cerca de cabeza de bombón

Dicen que estarán aquí dentro de un mes eso quiere decir que estarán aquí el 29 de septiembre?

No sera un día antes porqué?

Bueno yo también venia a entregarles esto

Darien les entrego dos sobres en los que estaban las invitaciones para anunciar el compromiso de El y Serena, la fecha era el 29 de septiembre

Por eso no quieres que se vaya aun

Así es, ella aun no lo sabe sus padres hablaran con ella esta noche

Y cual es la prisa no me digas que la futura princesa viene en camino

Que como piensas eso de mi, es su padre el que quiere casarnos este año

Bien entonces nosotras nos encargaremos que nadie les ataque para que ella pueda irse después

Eso estaría muy bien, bueno tengo que irme mis pacientes no esperarán toda la vida nos vemos luego

Adiós

Darien se marchó en dirección del hospital cuando llegó se encontró con Amy

Que haces aquí creí que te quedarías con las demás

Bueno Andrew me llamó porque necesitaba ayuda y pregunto donde te encontrabas no se supone que venias hacia acá

Si bueno fui a hablar con Haruka y esta de acuerdo que se vaya Serena con uds

Al fin llegan

Lo siento Andrew era una reunión muy importante

Si bueno ahora es momento de trabajar

Si jefe como ud diga

Muy graciosos, aunque no esta mal umm parece que me dejaron hablando solo

Todo había sido normal para Serena y las inners, o al menos ellas creían que no habían habido ataques las outers se habían encargado del único ataque aunque les fue muy difícil acabar con el enemigo hasta que Hotaru llegó siendo la única de derrotarlos aunque no fue muy fácil para ella

Como lo hiciste

No lo se

Recuerden que ella es la Sailor de la destrucción y sus poderes han aumentado mas que los nuestros

Plut tiene razón

Sailor Chibi Moon

Hola pensé que necesitaban mi ayuda

Cuando llegaste?

Hace un momento mi mamá dice que el futuro no me necesita por ahora, además no quería perderme la fiesta de la otra semana

Porque tu traje es diferente?

Ah bueno ya no soy aprendiz de Sailor y tampoco soy Sailor Chibi Moon

Porqué?

Mi mamá dijo que la gente necesita a Sailor Moon de nuevo

Eso quiere decir que eres Sailor Moon

No, mi nombre es Sailor Neo Moon

Sailor Neo Moon?

Las sailor escucharon una voz a sus espalda, la Sailor recién llegada corrió a abrazar a esa persona

Darien hola

Hola Rini, así que eras tu quien atravesó el portal

Como lo sabes

Bueno sentí una gran cantidad de energía en un solo lugar cerca de aquí así que decidí investigar

Y vienes solo

Si no quería alertar a las demás, y que te trae a esta siglo estas mas grande

Si he crecido bastante desde que obtuve mis nuevos poderes, las cosas han cambiado en el futuro

Que?

Si una noche todo era normal hasta que hubo un temblor y el siguiente día había mas habitantes en el palacio y para ellos era normal mi mamá dice que ella y papá tienen como recuerdos de algo que nunca ocurrió por eso estoy aquí para ver que cambios hay en este siglo

Pero no puedes estar aquí pequeña dama

Plut mi mamá dijo que dirías eso ella sabe que hay un nuevo enemigo y por eso me mando para saber como paso todo y que es lo que cambio el futuro

Rini

Sucede algo Darien

No, solo quiero que te quedes con Haruka un tiempo

Que? Porque? No te alegra que haya vuelto? Ya no me quieres?

No es eso Rini, por supuesto que me alegra que estés aquí pero ahora Serena y yo corremos peligro y no quiero que te pase nada

Ya se también mi tíos Yor... ups

Que?

Nada olvidenlo, esta bien pero quiero ver a la tonta de Serena

Puedes verla dentro de una semana, es la fiesta

Es cierto Plut esta bien

Que te parece si mañana tu y yo tenemos una cita

Es en serio

Si

Esta bien pero quiero que me lleves a comer helado

No hay duda que madre e hija son idénticas en todo

Haruka no digas eso

Pero si es cierto Michiru

Sera mejor que nos vayamos, dijo Plut

Adiós Darien

Nos vemos mañana Rini

Después que Darien se fue y las chicas volvieron a la normalidad y se dirigieran a la casa de Haruka en su auto decidieron preguntarle a Rini que había ocurrido

Ahora si nos dirás que ocurrió en el futuro

Yo no puedo

Si puedes todas fuimos enviadas para proteger el futuro y si hay algo que lo cambió nosotros debemos de destruirlo

No pueden hacer eso

Porque no?

Esta bien les contaré

Flashback

Era una noche tranquila y mamá había vuelto de un viaje a un Sistema Solar muy lejano y Galaxia la acompaño en su viaje, yo la esperaba en mi habitación para contarle todo lo que había ocurrido en el día y entonces hubo un temblor en todo el Palacio mi mamá dijo que no me preocupara que no era algo malo lo que había pasado así que me acompañó a mi habitación y estuvimos hablando de su viaje y de los pequeños ataques que habían estado ocurriendo en la tierra de los cuales yo me encargo al siguiente día cuando me levante ver a unos de los habitantes del Palacio confundidos cuando llegue a la cocina para ver a Sailor Júpiter ella no estaba sola habían 5 guerreros que desayunaban y me saludaron

Buenos días Princesa

Buenos días que hacen... no olvidenlo y mis papás ya esta en el comedor

No ellos están en el despacho del Rey Endimion y la están esperando Princesa Serena

Gracias Sailor Júpiter ahora voy para allá

Salí de ahí tratando de descifrar quienes eran ellos y llegue al despacho de mi papá

Mamá,Papá buenos días,e hice una reverencia

Buenos días te preguntarás porque estamos aquí verdad

Si, también hay tres personas que no conozco en la cocina y están vestidos como la guardia de papá

Si eso también es un poco complicado pero para que puedas entender que pasa debes viajar al siglo XX

De verdad

Si, pero hay algo que tienes que saber es la última vez que puedes ir

Porque?

Bueno ya debo tener 21 años lo que significa que estamos a punto de casarnos y tu nacerás en mi cumpleaños 22 y no puede estar la misma persona dos veces en la misma época eso seria algo catastrófico

Entiendo, pero aun puedo estar en su boda verdad

Si pero deberás viajar al momento en que tus tíos Yoru y Ryuto están en peligro y no debes contarle a nadie de lo que ocurre aquí

Si lo se y cuando debo viajar

Después del desayuno

Y bueno así llegue aquí

Pequeña dama porque Galaxia acompaña a la Neo Reina?

Ella la acompaña cada vez que Sailor Sun esta en alguna misión

Sailor Sun? Quien es?

No puedo decirles, pero ella debe despertar muy pronto

También mencionaste la guardia del Rey Endimion

Si son dos pero con el cambio ahora son cinco

Muy bien pero no puedes decirle a nadie de esto, porque si no el futuro podría cambiar otra vez .

Bueno ya llegamos te preparare una habitación donde puedas descansar

Gracias

Al siguiente día mi cita con Darien fue muy divertida y me di cuenta cuanto extrañaba esto aunque hubiese preferido que Serena estuviera con nosotros

La extrañas verdad

Si, quiero verla

Se que ella estará muy feliz de verte pero necesito que me hagas un favor

Si dime

Como sabes la próxima semana habrá una fiesta para anunciar nuestro compromiso

Si lo sé

Bueno me gustaría que ella se sorprenda mucho al verte ese día

Quieres que me esconda de ella toda una semana

Si, seria una gran sorpresa para ella no crees

Si tienes razón, esta bien

Por cierto que es eso que traes puesto

Ah no, no no no otra vez no, ya tuvimos esta conversación con mi papá y mi mamá esta de acuerdo a como me visto ella convenció a papá

Esta bien pero no me gusta como te ven esos jóvenes, supongo que a Helios tampoco le agradaría

Que.. No...yo este no se a que te refieres

Si ajá, como tu digas, entonces me contaras lo que pasa en el futuro

Me gustaría, pero no puedo

Esta bien,bueno ya es tarde y tengo que volver al trabajo será mejor que te lleve de vuelta

No te preocupes Haruka pasara por mi al museo

Estas segura

Si ella sabe que tu trabajo es muy importante y que no puedes llegar tarde

Esta bien, ten mucho cuidado quieres

Si, no te preocupes

 _Aquí esta un nuevo capítulo espero les guste, lamento la tardanza, solo que he tenido algunos problemas por eso subiré dos capítulos y espero actualizar pronto_


	9. Chapter 9

_Como lo prometido es deuda acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo , espero les guste prometo actualizar pronto disfruten la lectura y dejen reviews_

CAPITULO 9: UNA VISITA DESDE EL ESPACIO

No habían habido mas ataques lo que era muy extraño en tiempos de guerra solo significaba que el enemigo estaba haciéndose más fuerte y preparándose para atacar las outers no bajaban la guardia,las inners un poco mas confiadas se preparaban para la fiesta sin saber que esa sería la fiesta que marcaría un nuevo comienzo o el final de todo, Una semana antes de la fiesta Serena estaba de compras con Mina

Oye puedes dejar de mirar a la calle

Es que mi querido Darien llegara pronto

Ten pruébate estos por favor

Mientras Serena se probaba varios vestido a unos cuantos metros de la tienda un joven de cabellera negra caminaba en esa dirección cuando escuchó unas risas muy conocidas siguió el sonido de esas risas y se detuvo no podía creerlo por un momento pensó que sus ojos le jugaban una broma pero no era así sabía que si algun conocido los descubriera estarían en problemas así que se dirigió a aquel lugar y les llamó

Hotaru, Sammy hola

Hola Darien respondieron ambos jóvenes luego se detuvieron a mirar el rostro sonriente del mayor

Que sucede parece que han visto un fantasma

Este bueno yo

No te preocupes Hotaru no le diré a Haruka y tu hablaremos luego

Si como tu digas

Sera mejor que se vayan porque Serena esta en la tienda al otro lado de la calle

Esta bien nos vemos y gracias Darien

Mientras el joven estaba por entrar a la tienda una joven hermosa lo había estado observando desde la librería así que decidió abordarlo

Disculpa

Hola, si

Nos conocemos de algún lugar

No lo creo

No estudiaste en Estados Unidos

Si así es

Lo siento mi nombre es Sonoko

Mi nombre es Darien

Mientras ambos jóvenes charlaban una jovencita había visto al joven ya que la muchacha era un poco mas pequeña y algunas prendas de la tienda la cubrían

Mira es mi querido Darien me preguntó porque no entrara

La joven se dirigió hacia el lugar a saludar a su novio

Darien oye porque no entras

La joven vio a la otra joven y le preguntó a su novio

Quien es ella Darien

Disculpa y tu quien eres

Yo soy la novia de Darien

Lo siento no sabia que el tuviera una novia

Si la tiene y como dices que te llamas

Sonoko

Soy Serena te acuerdas de mi soy la chica mala de los deportes en la secuelas

Oh es cierto pero resultaste ser muy buena, en verdad es muy guapo tu novio

Si es muy guapo verdad

Si y lo siento pero tenias toda la razón

De que hablas?

Recuerdas porque hicimos el reto

Si

Tu dijiste que tu novio era mas guapo que los Three light, bueno tengo que irme se me esta haciendo tarde

Espera, toma

Pero que es

Es la invitación para anunciar nuestro compromiso y me gustaría que estuvieras ahí

Gracias, nos vemos en tu fiesta

Adiós

El resto del día Darien, Serena y Mina habían estado visitando todas las tiendas

Después de las compras Mina dejó a la joven pareja y se fue a su casa a descansar, pero no sabia que ese noche tendría una pesadilla

Mientras que Darien y Serena dormían, ellos tenían tiempo de que Serena muchas veces se quedaba en el departamento de Darien, El joven sintió como un grupo de energía llegaba a la tierra,se levantó tomo su teléfono y salio de la habitación para no despertar a la joven.

Hola, sabes que hora es

Lo siento Haruka, ya están aquí

Hablas en serio

Si, están cerca del parque n10 en la parte norte

Vas a acompañarnos

Lo siento pero Serena se encuentra aquí que pasa si despierta

Tienes razón y por que ella esta ahi?

Si es algo importante me llamas

Si, pero no me has dado una respuesta

Adios

Esta bien ahora vamos para allá

Las outers se dirigieron a dicho lugar como Sailor, también las acompañaba Sailor New Moon

Es seguro que estemos aquí

Si no te preocupes Dalia

Yo no diría eso si fuera tu, dijo sailor Urano

Que hacen aquí, pregunto Yaten

Neptune dijo: No deberíamos preguntar eso nosotros este es nuestro planeta

Lo siento tanto pero me gustaría hablar con su princesa, hablo la princesa Kakyuu

Lo lamento pero ella tiene cosas mas importantes

Urano, llamo la sailor del tiempo

Sailor New Moon quien había estado en las sombras junto a Saturn salio a la luz de la Luna y dijo

Dejénlas hablar habrá una razón para que ellas estén aquí

Todas miraban a Sailor moon o al menos eso creían, Figther se debatía en acercarse a Sailor Moon pues había algo diferente en ella, algo que no paso desapercibido para los visitantes la princesa de Kinmoku se inclinó y dijo

Princesa Serenity lamentamos llegar sin avisar pero es urgente hablar con ud

Todos esperaban la respuesta de Sailor Moon, solo que lo que escucharon no era exactamente lo que querían oír

Lo siento, pero creó que se equivocaron uds quieren hablar con mi prima, yo no soy Sailor Moon

Pero te ves igual a ella

Si eso dicen, Haruka

Si lo se, debemos irnos si de verdad necesitan hablar con la princesa porque no nos dicen de que se trata

Bueno creemos que su planeta están en peligro

Por supuesto por eso están aquí porque ud no pueden defender su planeta

Haruka no digas eso

No ella tiene razón, nosotros huimos de nuestro planeta

Pero porque no teníamos elección

A que se refieren

Alguien nos atacó y Sailor Galaxia nos ayudó ella fue la que nos pidió volver aquí

No me digan y piensan que me creeré eso ud solo traen problemas

Yo a

Seiya detente

Pero princesa

Galaxia me pidió que trajera esto

La Princesa les enseño el cristal cada vez que se giraba parecía que unas estrellas se movían solo que esta vez su brillo era diferente a cuando estaba en la habitación pues este era mas intenso que antes

Quien te dio ese cristal, fue galaxia?

No este a estado en el palacio desde hace siglos porque saben que es?

Si y sabemos a quien le pertenece

A que te refieres con eso

La dueña de ese cristal esta aquí en la tierra sera mejor que hablen con ellos

No hablas en serio Setsuna

Llama al príncipe y dile que vamos en camino

Pero esta bien

Hotaru sera mejor que lleves a la pequeña dama a casa

No yo también iré con uds además hay algo que todos deben de saber lo mejor sera que vayamos al templo

Esta bien vayámonos

Templo Hikawa

Horas mas tarde

Que sera tan importante para que estemos despiertas a esta hora

No lo se Reí mira ahí viene dijo Lita

Hola chicas

Hola Serena que sucede

No lo se tengo sueño quiero dormir

Serena

Si lo se Darien pero aun no han llegado

Quien?

Haruka y las demás tienen algo que decirnos, por eso les llamé

Si me despiertan cuando lleguen

Serena trato de dormir entonces escucho el sonido de unos carros, espera carros porque Haruka traía dos autos si ella solo tenia uno, en ese momento pude sentir las presencias y no eran cuatro pero podía saber cual le pertenecía a cada una de las chicas pero las otras no podía identificarlas aunque algunas me eran familiares entonces logre identificar a una de ellas por mas extraño que pareciera era muy familiar a la de Darien pero era imposible el estaba a mi lado como podía estar en dos lados a la vez entonces vio tres siluetas

Hola cabeza de bombón

Hola Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna

Serena trataba de ver quienes eran los que acompañaban a las outers pero dado que estaba muy oscuro no lograba ver nada

Princesa lamentamos haber interrumpido su sueño

No te preocupes Setsuna pero podrían decir que sucede

Bueno han llegado unos visitantes a la Tierra

Visitantes? Pero quienes son

Buenas noches princesa

Princesa Kakyuu

Ambas se abrazaron

Hola Serena, chicas, Dijeron Yaten y Taiki

Hola chicos respondieron estas

Hola bombón, te extrañé muchísimo

Hola Seiya

Cuando llegaron y que hacen aquí? Preguntó Mina

Hace unas horas, necesito hablar con la princesa

Ya veo y es tan urgente esta vez fue Darien quien preguntó

Así es príncipe

Quienes son uds

Ellas son mis nuevas guardianas

Nuevas?

Así es nosotros ya no somos su guardia

Ellas son Thalia Dalia y Amalia

Mucho gusto soy Serena y el es Darien y ellas son

Mina, Amy, Lita, Reí

Y a ellas ya las conocen Haruka, Michiru Setsuna y Hotaru

Hotaru quien esta contigo

Hola Serena, chicas

Rini dijeron las chicas al verla todas la abrazaron luego dejaron que Serena le diera la bienvenida

Rini que haces aquí? cuando llegaste?

Decía Serena con lágrimas en los ojos corriendo a abrazarla

Como has crecido?

Si te extrañé mucho Serena

Yo también Rini pero porque viniste

Mi mamá me envió a una misión importante

Rini

Lo siento Darien se que me dijiste que debía esperar pero aproveche este momento para verla

Esta bien no te preocupes

Espera Darien tu sabias que Rini estaba aquí

Si

Porque no me lo dijiste

El quería que fuera una sorpresa para mañana y la arruiné

Por supuesto que no Rini

Disculpen lamento arruinar este momento pero hay algo urgente de que hablar

Esta bien pero creo que seria mejor que pasarán, adentro seria un mejor lugar para hablar

Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, verdad Michiru

Así es

Cuando todos se habiendo ubicado en la sala Setsuna hizo una pregunta

Donde están Yorume y su hermano

Aun duermen dijo Lita

Bueno ellos deben estar presentes

No me digas que tiene que ver con ellos

Así es princesa respondió Hotaru

Esta bien iré por ellos

Cuando Reí volvió con los hermanos el cristal que la princesa Kakyuu llevaba empezó a vibrar y brillar de una forma extraña, Kakyuu quería saber porque el cristal se estaba comportando así pero también no confiaba en las personas que acababan de aparecer talvez el cristal tampoco

Yoru ella es la princesa Kakyuu ella viene de un planeta muy lejano y ellas son sus guardianas

Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Yorume y el es mi Hermano Ryuto

Mucho gusto

Princesa podría mostrarnos el cristal por favor

Que?

No se preocupe uno de ellos es el dueño del cristal

Cuando Kakyuu saco el cristal este brillo de una forma muy intensa y sobre la frente de Yorume apareció el símbolo de la noche y su pijama cambió por un vestido idéntico al que usa la princesa Serenity solo que este era negro como si na misma noche fuese quien la vistiera luego su transformación desapareció

Wow eso si que fue extraño dijo Yaten

No eso mismo ocurrió cuando Serena se convirtió en la Princesa la primera vez hace años dijo Amy

Como obtuvieron el cristal

Alguien atacó nuestro planeta y fue cuando apareció sailor Galaxia y me entrego una llave que abría la única habitación de mi palacio a la que nunca nadie había entrado ella me dijo que lo tomara y que se lo entregara a uds

Que paso con Galaxia

Ella se quedo luchando en nuestro planeta

Ya veo, entonces eso quiere decir que debemos estar listas para una nueva batalla

Así es

Entonces lo mejor sera que se queden aquí esta noche y mañana podemos seguir con la conversación

Esta bien

Reí podrías

Si vamos Amy y Mina ayudenme

Ryuto yo te ayudo con tu hermana

Gracias Lita

Bueno nosotros debemos irnos

Si tengo mucho sueño, Rini tu puedes venir con nosotros

De verdad o no quieres que mamá Ikuko te regañe por llegar a esta hora a la casa

Pero que dices iremos al departamento de Darien

No me digas que ahí estabas esta noche

Si porque sucede algo

No sabes que mejor me quedo esta noche con Haruka y ya después me quedo contigo

Que? no puedo creerlo prefieres a Haruka que a mi si yo soy tu...

Esta bien me quedare con uds pero ya deja de llorar

No estaba llorando ja

Si ya dejaron de discutir y de jugar podemos irnos dijo Darien

Si dijeron al unísono


	10. Chapter 10

_Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero les guste y gracias por agregar a sus favoritos esta historia y un saludo a todos los que leen en especial a gabeliz.castillocarin sin más aquí esta el nuevo capítulo_

CAPITULO 10: UN SUEÑO EN COMUN 1

LOS RECUERDOS DE MERCURY

Departamento Mizuno

Una joven hermosa de cabellos cortos azulados tenia un sueño

El lugar se encontraba sólo, frío y oscuro ella era la única que se encontraba en el lugar así que decidió recorrerlo tratando de encontrar una pista o algo que le indicara que había sucedido escuchó una voz fría, la voz dijo:

Acabemos pronto con todos los habitantes de este planeta y pronto terminaré con los otros planetas y esta galaxia sera mía ahora soldados debemos encontrar el cristal de este planeta para que nuestro señor pueda volver a gobernar el Universo solo debemos exterminar a los habitantes de la luna y la tierra y obtener esos cristales y no habrá nadie que pueda detenernos

Eso es lo que tu piensas

Era una mujer con el cabello azul llevaba un hermoso vestido color azul, en su cabello una corona con diamantes azul y en su mano un cetro con un cristal azul definitivamente ese era el origen del poder que de ella emanaba

Vaya así que la Reina de Mercurio a echo su aparición y veo que traes el cristal contigo me has ahorrado la búsqueda así que mejor entregamelo

Sera mejor que te vayas de este lugar y te olvides del cristal.

Aun no te das cuenta los otros planetas están siendo destruidos en este instante también si quieres vivir entregarme el cristal esta es tu última oportunidad

Jamás te lo entregaré

Esta bien tu te lo buscaste toma esto Aguas tenebrosas

Por el poder de cristal de Mercurio

Cuando ambos poderes chocaron la tierra tembló durante un momento ambos parecían tener un poder igual entonces vi como la Reina empezó a perder su poder

Ya veo así que este lugar esta conectado contigo y ya que los habitantes están muriendo tu poder también

Jamas me rendiré

Cuando la Reina perdió la energía que tenia hace un momento y el taque de ese ser malvado iba a destruirla una luz brillante apareció de la nada en ella iba una joven de cabellos rojos como el fuego un traje blanco y dorado como el mismo sol

Quien eres?

Soy una guardiana del Sistema Solar y No permitiré que destruyas este planeta

La guardiana ja no me hagas reír acabare contigo Aguas tene...

Eso crees te mostrare que no eres rival para mi

La guardiana junto sus manos y lanzó un ataque terminando con todos los que habían invadido el planeta.

La joven sintió una gran tristeza pues sentía todo lo que había pasado como si lo estaba viviendo

Por que tengo este sueño que significa, será que nuestra paz esta por terminar y que un nuevo enemigo se acerca

Mientras la joven trataba de descifrar el significado del sueño este seguía

Muchísimas gracias por salvar mi planeta

Su majestad debe saber que los demás planetas están siendo atacados

Así que era cierto eso quiere decir que...

Si todos estamos siendo atacados menos la Tierra y el reino lunar son los únicos que no fueron atacados

Ellos dijeron que lo atacarían

Así es pero ya he acabado con todos los que invadieron el sistema solar

Pero ellos mandaran refuerzos

Si y estaré preparada con las otras guardianas de la galaxia cuando eso suceda , solo me queda decirle que su Majestad la Reina Serenity se dirige a este lugar muy pronto llegará para poder restablecer el planeta

La pequeña princesa se dirigió a la guardiana

Disculpa como hiciste eso

Bueno yo soy una Sailor que protege este planeta y muchos mas

Puedo convertirme en una Sailor como tú

Una guardiana?

Si he visto lo que puedes hacer y me gustaría poder ayudar a los demás como tu lo haces

Bueno primero tienes que hablarlo con tu madre y si esta de acuerdo podrás convertirte en guardiana

Gracias ya veras que me convertiré en una gran guardiana

Ya esta aquí

Quien?

Espera y verás

Esto es lo que quedó del planeta donde naciste, no lo recuerdas eras solo una niña cuando sucedio todo, por eso te uniste al reino lunar y le juraste lealtad a una princesa que no conocías para poder proteger tu nuevo hogar y a tu nueva familia

Porque no recuerdo nada de esto y quien eres tu?

Aun no lo descubres Mercury tomate tu tiempo

Sabes aún cuando descubrí que era una scout y porque estoy aquí aun hay unos vacíos en mi mente y siento como si este sueño no lo fuese si no que es algo que olvide

Así es este sueño es un recuerdo que yo Sellé pensé que era algo que mejor deberían olvidar pero ahora es mejor que recuerden

Tu eres ella no es así, tu eres la guardiana del sistema solar

Si pero mira bien lo que esta por suceder

Una luz iluminó el planeta una cálida luz plateada envolvió todo el lugar con una paz la guardiana, la reina y la princesa se arrodillaron ante la Reina de la Luna

Majestad dijeron las presente haciendo una reverencia

Reina Mercurio y princesa saludó la reina de la luna ambas se pusieron de pie.

Reina Serenity llamo a la guardiana

Senshi es el verdad? A vuelto

Si su Majestad busca los Cristales para poder tener un cuerpo y solo le faltan los de esta galaxia la otras senshis también están protegiendo sus sistemas y sailor Galaxia esta alertando a los sistemas que aun no han sido atacados

Ya veo entonces debemos ir a Marte y hablar con la Reina ahora solo reconstruiré el palacio de Mercurio

La Reina Serenity levantó su Cetro Lunar este emitió una inmensa luz y el palacio del planeta Marte se reconstruyó y volvió a iluminar el planeta

Reina Mercurio nuestra alianza no me permite revivir a vuestros habitantes sin embargo ofrezco mi palacio para que usted y su hija permanezcan mientras la batalla llega a su fin

Gracias Majestad pero aun hay algunos habitantes en mi planeta y no los abandonaré sabiendo que podemos ser atacados de nuevo, sin embargo me gustaría que mi hija la princesa vaya a su palacio

No, no iré dijo la pequeña princesa

Por supuesto que iras al palacio lunar aquí corres peligro hija mía

Lose madre pero yo quiero cuidar el planeta como lo haces tu

Que? No hablas en serio verdad hija

Claro que si mamá quiero ser yo quien proteja el planeta

La Reina Serenity llamo la atención de ambas

De verdad quiere proteger el planeta hay una opción y es que te conviertas en una guardiana

En una scout?

Hay algo que debes saber

Que cosa

Bueno si te conviertes en una guardiana ya no podrás ver a tu madre y tendrás que vivir en el Palacio Lunar, así que piénsalo muy bien, ahora debo viajar a Marte

Espere

Hija

Lo siento mamá pero esto es lo que realmente quiero

Esta bien te apoyaré en tu decisión

Esta bien solo debes pronunciar el juramento que te unirá al Palacio Lunar:

Yo la Princesa del Planeta Mercurio juro lealtad a la Reina Serenity y a su descendencia y juro también proteger el sistema solar con mi propia vida

Después de eso una luz plateada cubrió a la princesa y su vestido azul cambio a un traje parecido al de la guardiana solo que este era amarillo con azul y tenia unas franjas plateada

Muy bien ahora eres una aprendiz de Sailor, y te encargaras de mantener la paz en este planeta por un año luego deberás ir al Reino Lunar donde terminarás tu entrenamiento

Después la Reina Serenity se dirigió al siguiente planeta la guardiana se había quedado a curar a los guardias y habitantes heridos la pequeña aprendiz observaba todo como lo hacia la guardiana

Algún día podre hacer eso, curar a las personas

Eso depende, cada guardiana tiene un poder especial

Quiere decir que hay hay mas como tú

Si tengo cuatro hermanas, y muy pronto tu también tendrás hermanas

Que quieres decir con eso

Que pronto habrá tres aprendices como tú , dejame explicarte las guardiana no venimos solas siempre aparecen en grupo

Y son como yo?

No puedo decírtelo, pero debes de saber algo el poder que tienes viene de adentro de ti sin importar si eres una guardiana o no

Y cuando conoceré a las demás Sailor?

Eso sera dentro de un año, cuando vuelva por ti, ahora debo volver al Palacio Lunar nos vemos dentro de un año

Ahora si lo entiendes, ese pequeña niña se convertirá en una gran guerrera ella luchara con inteligencia ese es su don proteger todo con inteligencia, ahora mi despertar se acerca porque el mal a vuelto, recuerda cual es tu misión porque momentos de angustia se acercan para ti y todas tus hermanas nos vemos Sailor Mercury

Espera que quieres decir con eso?

La joven esperó una respuesta pero la guardiana ya se había ido después de eso la joven despertó , los rayos del sol le anunciaban que un nuevo día había llegado


	11. Capítulo 11

_Hola aquí les traigo otro capitulo espero que les guste un saludos a tod@s que me leen en especial a_ catracha77 _gracias por agregar a favoritos la historia espero poder actualizar pronto_

 **CAPITULO 11: UN SUEÑO EN COMÚN 2**

 **LOS RECUERDOS DE SAILOR MARS**

 **Templo Hikawa**

 **Una joven hermosa de cabello negro también tenia un sueño era el mismo que había tenido durante todas las noches en una semana**

 **El lugar se encontraba sólo, frío y oscuro ella era la única que recorría el lugar tratando de encontrar una pista o algo que le indicara que había sucedido cuando escuchó una voz esta era una voz fría que haría temblar a cualquiera la voz dijo:**

 **Al fin he acabado con todos los habitantes de este planeta y pronto terminaré con los otros planetas y esta galaxia sera mía (risa malvada) ahora soldados debemos encontrar el cristal de este planeta para que nuestro señor pueda volver a gobernar el Universo solo debemos exterminar a los habitantes de la luna y la tierra y obtener esos cristales y no habrá nadie que pueda detenernos**

 **Eso es lo que tu piensas**

 **Era una mujer con el cabello negro y llevaba un hermoso vestido color rojo, en su cabello una corona con diamantes rojos y en su mano un cetro con un cristal rojo definitivamente ese era el origen del poder que de ella emanaba**

 **Vaya así que la Reina de Marte a echo su aparición y veo que traes el cristal contigo me has ahorrado la búsqueda así que mejor entregamelo**

 **Sera mejor que te vayas de este lugar y te olvides del cristal.**

 **Aun no te das cuenta los otros planetas están siendo destruidos en este instante también si quieres vivir entregarme el cristal esta es tu última oportunidad**

 **Jamás te lo entregaré**

 **Esta bien tu te lo buscaste toma esto Destrucción total**

 **Por el poder de cristal de Marte**

 **Cuando ambos poderes chocaron la tierra tembló durante un momento ambos parecían tener un poder igual entonces vi como la Reina empezó a perder su poder**

 **Olvidas que este lugar esta conectado contigo y que los habitantes están muertos igual al planeta así que rindete**

 **Jamas me rendiré**

 **Cuando la Reina perdió la energía que tenia hace un momento y el taque de ese ser malvado iba a destruirla una luz brillante cayo del cielo en ella iba una joven de cabellos chocolate con un traje negro como si estuviera lleno de estrellas como si fuese el mismo espacio**

 **Quien eres?**

 **Soy una de las guardianas del Sistema Solar y No permitiré que destruyas este planeta**

 **La guardiana ja no me hagas reír acabare contigo Destrucción...**

 **Eso crees te mostrare que no eres rival para mi**

 **Eres una insensata y veo que no tienes miedo de morir**

 **No claro que no, ahora despidete**

 **La guardiana junto sus manos y lanzó un ataque terminando con todos los que habían invadido el planeta.**

 **La joven sintió una gran tristeza pues sentía todo lo que había pasado como si lo estaba viviendo**

 **Por que siempre tengo este sueño que significa, será que nuestra paz esta por terminar y que un nuevo enemigo se acerca**

 **Mientras la joven trataba de descifrar el significado del sueño este seguía**

 **Muchísimas gracias por salvar mi planeta**

 **Su majestad debe saber que los demás planetas también fueron atacados y solo las reinas y sus herederas han sobrevivido**

 **Así que era cierto eso quiere decir que...**

 **Si la Tierra y el reino lunar son los únicos que no fueron atacados**

 **Ellos dijeron que lo atacarían**

 **Así es pero ya casi hemos acabado con todos los que invadieron el sistema solar**

 **Pero ellos mandaran refuerzos**

 **Si y estaremos preparadas con las otras guardianas de la galaxia cuando eso suceda , solo me queda decirle que su Majestad la Reina Serenity se dirige a este lugar muy pronto llegará para poder restablecer el planeta**

 **La pequeña princesa se dirigió a la guardiana**

 **Oye puedo preguntarte algo**

 **Claro princesa**

 **Puedo convertirme en una guardiana como tú**

 **Una guardiana?**

 **Si he visto lo que puedes hacer y me gustaría poder ayudar a los demás como tu lo haces**

 **Bueno primero tienes que hablarlo con tu madre y si esta de acuerdo podrás convertirte en guardiana**

 **Gracias ya veras que me convertiré en una gran guardiana**

 **Ya esta aquí**

 **Quien?**

 **Espera y verás**

 **Esto es lo que quedó del planeta donde naciste, no lo recuerdas eras solo una niña cuando sucedio todo, por eso te uniste al reino lunar y le juraste lealtad a una princesa que no conocías para poder proteger tu nuevo hogar y a tu nueva familia**

 **Porque no recuerdo nada de esto y quien eres tu?**

 **Aun no lo descubres Mercury lo hizo en unos minutos pero tomate tu tiempo Venus fue la única que lo supo en seguida como si sus recuerdos fueran mas vividos**

 **Hablas en serio ella supo quien eras?**

 **Así es es, por eso que ella es la líder de las guardianas por que ella es la única que puede revivir sus recuerdo como la Princesa .**

 **Tu eres ella no es así, tu eres la guardiana del sistema solar**

 **Si pero mira bien lo que esta por suceder**

 **Una luz iluminó el planeta una cálida luz plateada envolvió todo el lugar con una paz la guardiana, la reina y la princesa se arrodillaron ante la Reina de la Luna**

 **Majestad dijeron las presente haciendo una reverencia**

 **Reina Marte y princesa saludó la reina de la luna ambas se pusieron de pie.**

 **La Reina Serenity levantó su Cetro Lunar este emitió una inmensa luz y el palacio del planeta Marte se reconstruyó y volvió a iluminar el planeta**

 **Reina Marte nuestra alianza no me permite revivir a vuestros habitantes sin embargo ofrezco mi palacio para que usted y su hija permanezcan mientras la batalla llega a su fin**

 **Gracias Majestad pero aun hay algunos habitantes en mi planeta y no los abandonaré sabiendo que podemos ser atacados de nuevo, sin embargo me gustaría que mi hija la princesa vaya a su palacio**

 **No, no iré dijo la pequeña princesa**

 **Por supuesto que iras al palacio lunar aquí corres peligro hija mía**

 **Si me voy quedare como la princesa que huyó de su planeta, además me quiero convertir en una guardiana**

 **Que? No hablas en serio verdad hija**

 **Claro que si mamá quiero ser yo quien proteja el planeta**

 **La Reina Serenity llamo la atención de ambas**

 **De verdad te quieres convertir en una guardiana**

 **Si**

 **Hay algo que debes saber**

 **Que cosa**

 **Bueno si te conviertes en una guardiana ya no podrás ver a tu madre y tendrás que vivir en el Palacio Lunar, así que piénsalo muy bien, ahora debo viajar a Venus**

 **Espere**

 **Hija**

 **Lo siento mamá pero esto es lo que realmente quiero**

 **Esta bien te apoyaré en tu decisión**

 **Esta bien solo debes pronunciar el juramento que te unirá al Palacio Lunar:**

 **Yo la Princesa del Planeta Marte juro lealtad a la Reina Serenity y a su descendencia y juro también proteger el sistema solar con mi propia vida**

 **Después de eso una luz plateada cubrió a la princesa y su vestido rojo cambio a un traje parecido al de la guardiana solo que este era amarillo con rojo y tenia unas franjas plateada**

 **Muy bien ahora eres una aprendiz de Sailor, y te encargaras de mantener la paz en este planeta por un año luego deberás ir al Reino Lunar donde terminarás tu entrenamiento**

 **Después la Reina Serenity se dirigió al siguiente planeta la guardiana se había quedado a curar a los guardias y habitantes heridos la pequeña aprendiz observaba todo como lo hacia la guardiana**

 **Algún día podre hacer eso, curar a las personas**

 **Eso depende, cada guardiana tiene un poder especial**

 **Quiere decir que hay hay mas como tú**

 **Si tengo a mis hermanas, y muy pronto tu también tendrás hermanas**

 **Que quieres decir con eso**

 **Que muy pronto habrá tres aprendices como tú , dejame explicarte las guardiana no venimos solas siempre venimos en grupos**

 **Y son como yo?**

 **No puedo decírtelo, pero debes de saber algo el poder que tienes viene de adentro de ti sin importar si eres una guardiana o no**

 **Y cuando conoceré a las demás Sailor?**

 **Eso sera dentro de un año, cuando vuelva por ti, ahora debo volver al Palacio Lunar nos vemos dentro de un año**

 **Ahora si lo entiendes, ese pequeña niña se convertirá en una gran guerrera ella luchara con gran pasión ese es su don proteger todo con verdadera pasión, ahora mi despertar se acerca porque el mal a vuelto, recuerda cual es tu misión porque momentos de angustia se acercan para ti y todas tus hermanas nos vemos Sailor Mars**

 **La joven despertó , los rayos del sol le anunciaban que un nuevo día había llegado**


	12. Capítulo 12

_Hola aquí un nuevo capítulo espero que les guste, saludos a frikilove y gracias por compartir mi historia._

 **CAPITULO 12: UN SUEÑO EN COMUN 3**

 **LOS RECUERDOS DE VENUS**

 **Departamento Ahino**

 **Una joven hermosa de cabellos dorados también tenia un sueño era el mismo que tenían sus compañeras**

 **El lugar se encontraba sólo, frío y oscuro ella era la única y recorría el lugar tratando de encontrar una pista o algo que le indicara que había sucedido cuando escuchó una voz la voz dijo:**

 **Acabare con los habitantes de este planeta y pronto terminaré con los otros planetas y esta galaxia sera mía (risa malvada) ahora soldados destruyan este lugar hasta encontrar el cristal de este planeta para que nuestro señor pueda volver a gobernar el Universo y nadie podrá detenernos**

 **Eso es lo que tu piensas**

 **Era una mujer con el cabellos dorados llevaba un hermoso vestido color naranja, en su cabello una corona con diamantes naranjas y en su mano un cetro con un cristal naranja definitivamente ese era el origen del poder que de ella emanaba**

 **Vaya así que la Reina de Venus a echo su aparición y veo que traes el cristal contigo así que mejor entregamelo**

 **Sera mejor que te vayas de este lugar y te olvides del cristal.**

 **Aun no te das cuenta los otros planetas están siendo destruidos en este instante también si quieres vivir entregarme el cristal esta es tu última oportunidad**

 **Jamás te lo entregaré**

 **Esta bien tu te lo buscaste toma esto cadena oscura**

 **Por el poder de cristal de Venus**

 **Cuando ambos poderes chocaron la tierra tembló durante un momento ambos parecían tener un poder igual**

 **Olvidas que este lugar esta conectado contigo y que en este momento todo esta siendo destruido pronto los habitantes estarán muertos igual al planeta así que rindete**

 **Jamas me rendiré**

 **Cuando la Reina perdió la energía que tenia hace un momento y el ataque de ese ser malvado iba a destruirla una luz brillante apareció en medio de ambos terminando con ambos ataques en ella iba una joven de cabellos negros como la noche un traje blanco con bordes negros como la misma noche**

 **Quien eres?**

 **Soy una de las guardianas del Sistema Solar y No permitiré que destruyas este planeta**

 **Eres una insensata y veo que no tienes miedo de morir**

 **No claro que no, ahora despídete**

 **La guardiana hizo un movimiento con sus manos apareciendo un cetro negro coronado por una estrella y lanzó un ataque terminando con aquel sujeto que amenazaba el planeta luego desapareció en una luz brillante que se esparció por todo el planeta acabando con aquellos que lo habían invadido**

 **Por que este sueño que significa, será que nuestra paz esta por terminar y que un nuevo enemigo se acerca**

 **Mientras la joven trataba de descifrar el significado del sueño este seguía**

 **La guardiana apareció frente a la Reina de dicho planeta y se inclino ante ella**

 **Su majestad dijo la guardiana**

 **Muchísimas gracias por salvar mi planeta**

 **Su majestad debe saber que los demás planetas también están siendo atacados y que su Majestad la Reina Serenity se dirige hacia aca**

 **Ya veo, eso quiere decir que ella esta enterada de todo**

 **Así es fue ella quien me mando a este lugar**

 **Muchísimas gracias por la ayuda ahora debo ir por mi hija**

 **No se preocupe ella se dirige a este lugar**

 **La Reina pudo ver a lo lejos a su pequeña hija quien corría a donde su madre**

 **Mamá**

 **Hija estas bien**

 **Si en el castillo no dejaban salirme**

 **Yo fui quien dio la orden pero no te preocupes ya todo termino**

 **Y tu quien eres**

 **Solo soy una guardiana que protege este planeta**

 **Tu eres la que acabó con esas personas que querían entrar al palacio**

 **Así es**

 **Oye yo también puedo convertirme en una guardiana como tú**

 **Una guardiana?**

 **Si he visto lo que puedes hacer y me gustaría poder ayudar a los demás como tu lo haces**

 **Bueno primero tienes que hablarlo con tu madre y si esta de acuerdo podrás convertirte en guardiana**

 **Gracias ya veras que me convertiré en una gran guardiana**

 **Ya esta aquí**

 **Quien?**

 **Espera y verás**

 **Esto es lo que quedó del planeta donde naciste, no lo recuerdas eras solo una niña cuando sucedió todo, por eso te uniste al reino lunar y le juraste lealtad a una princesa que no conocías para poder proteger tu nuevo hogar y a tu nueva familia**

 **Si a la princesa de la Luna recuerdo eso como si estuviera sucediendo en este momento, porque me muestras esto Sailor night**

 **Sabes quien soy?**

 **Por supuesto salvaste mi planeta**

 **Claro pero mira bien lo que esta por suceder**

 **Una luz iluminó el planeta una cálida luz plateada envolvió todo el lugar con una paz la guardiana, la reina y la princesa se arrodillaron ante la Reina de la Luna**

 **Majestad dijeron las presente haciendo una reverencia**

 **Reina Venus y princesa saludó la reina de la luna ambas se pusieron de pie.**

 **La Reina Serenity levantó su Cetro Lunar este emitió una inmensa luz y lo que había sido destruido del palacio del planeta Venus se reconstruyó y volvió a iluminar el planeta**

 **Reina Venus nuestra alianza no me permite revivir a vuestros habitantes sin embargo ofrezco mi palacio para que usted y su hija permanezcan mientras la batalla llega a su fin**

 **Gracias Majestad pero prefiero quedarme por si hay otro ataque, sin embargo me gustaría que mi hija si pueda ir al palacio**

 **Y podré convertirme en una Sailor?**

 **Que? No hablas en serio verdad hija**

 **Claro que si mamá quiero ser yo quien proteja el planeta**

 **Convertirte en una guardiana ese es tu deseo**

 **Si**

 **Hay algo que debes saber**

 **Que cosa**

 **Bueno si te conviertes en una guardiana ya no podrás ver a tu madre y tendrás que vivir en el Palacio Lunar, así que piénsalo muy bien, ahora debo viajar a Júpiter**

 **Hija**

 **Lo siento mamá pero esto es lo que realmente quiero**

 **Esta bien te apoyaré en tu decisión**

 **Esta bien solo debes pronunciar el juramento que te unirá al Palacio Lunar:**

 **Yo la Princesa del Planeta Venus juro lealtad a la Reina Serenity y a su descendencia y juro también proteger el sistema solar con mi propia vida**

 **Después de eso una luz plateada cubrió a la princesa y su vestido naranja cambio a un traje parecido al de la guardiana solo que este era amarillo con naranja y tenia unas franjas plateada**

 **Muy bien ahora eres una aprendiz de Sailor, y te encargaras de mantener la paz en este planeta por un año luego deberás ir al Reino Lunar donde terminarás tu entrenamiento**

 **Después la Reina Serenity se dirigió al siguiente planeta la guardiana se había quedado a curar a los guardias y habitantes heridos la pequeña aprendiz observaba todo como lo hacia la guardiana**

 **Algún día podre hacer eso, curar a las personas**

 **Eso depende, cada guardiana tiene un poder especial**

 **Quiere decir que hay hay mas como tú**

 **Si tengo cuatros hermanas, y muy pronto tu también tendrás hermanas**

 **Que quieres decir con eso**

 **Que muy pronto habrá tres aprendices como tú , dejame explicarte las guardiana no venimos solas siempre venimos en grupos**

 **Y son como yo?**

 **No puedo decírtelo, pero debes de saber algo el poder que tienes viene de adentro de ti sin importar si eres una guardiana o no**

 **Y cuando conoceré a las demás Sailor?**

 **Eso sera dentro de un año, cuando vuelva por ti, ahora debo volver al Palacio Lunar nos vemos dentro de un año**

 **Ahora si lo entiendes, ese pequeña niña se convertirá en una gran guerrera ella luchara con verdadero amor ese es su don proteger todo con verdadero amor ahora mi despertar se acerca porque el mal a vuelto, recuerda cual es tu misión porque momentos de angustia se acercan para ti y todas tus hermanas nos veremos pronto Sailor Venus**

 **Espera**

 **La joven esperó una respuesta pero la guardiana ya se había ido después de eso la joven despertó , los rayos del sol le anunciaban que un nuevo día había llegado**


	13. Capitulo 13

_Hola aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo de un sueño en común, espero que les guste_

 **CAPITULO 13: UN SUEÑO EN COMUN 4**

 **LOS RECUERDOS DE JÚPITER**

 **Apartamento Kino**

 **Una joven hermosa de cabellos color chocolate tenia un sueño muy extraño**

 **El lugar se encontraba sólo, frío y oscuro ella era la única que recorría el lugar tratando de encontrar una pista o algo que le indicara que había sucedido cuando escuchó a alguien decir**

 **debo acabar con todos los habitantes de este planeta y pronto terminaré con los otros planetas y esta galaxia sera mía (risa malvada) ahora debemos encontrar el cristal de este planeta y esperar que los demás hayan tenido éxito en la misión**

 **Eso es lo que tu piensas**

 **Era una mujer con el cabello chocolate y llevaba un hermoso vestido color verde, en su cabello una corona con diamantes verdes y en su mano un cetro con un cristal verde definitivamente ese era el origen del poder que de ella emanaba**

 **Vaya así que la Reina de Jupiter a echo su aparición y veo que me has traido el cristal Júpiter**

 **Sera mejor que te vayas de este lugar y te olvides del cristal.**

 **Aun no te das cuenta los otros planetas están siendo destruidos en este instante también si quieres vivir entregarme el cristal esta es tu última oportunidad**

 **Jamás te lo entregaré**

 **Esta bien tu te lo buscaste toma esto destrucción volcánica**

 **Por el poder de cristal de Jupiter**

 **Cuando ambos poderes chocaron la tierra tembló durante un momento ambos parecían tener un poder igual pero la reina estaba preocupada por lo que le pasaba al planeta y a su palacio entonces el palacio empezó a hacer destruido pero una luz brillante acabo con aquello que amenazaba al palacio y sus alrededores cuando la luz desapareció una joven cabellos color chocolate con un traje de marinera color blanco con azul cielo apareció**

 **Quien eres?**

 **Soy la guardiana del Sistema Solar y No permitiré que destruyas este planeta**

 **La joven a pesar de ser un sueño sintió una gran tristeza pues sentía todo lo que había pasado como si ella hubiese estado ahi**

 **Por que tengo este sueño sera que un nuevo enemigo se acerca**

 **Mientras la joven trataba de descifrar el significado del sueño este seguía**

 **la joven guerrera levanto su mano derecha y una luz salio en dirección del sujeto este terminó desapareciendo sin dejar un rastro luego se dirigió al palacio y acabo con aquellos invasores mientras eliminaba a invasores observo como uma pequeña niña trataba de ayudara los pequelos que se encontraba en el palacio y veía que poseía una gran fuerza luego la guerrera regreso junto a a la reina del planeta**

 **Muchísimas gracias por salvar mi planeta**

 **Su majestad debe saber que los demás planetas también han sido atacados y solo las reinas y sus herederas han sobrevivido**

 **Así que era cierto eso quiere decir que...**

 **Si y estaré preparada con las otras guardianas de la galaxia cuando eso suceda , solo me queda decirle que su Majestad la Reina Serenity se dirige a este lugar muy pronto llegará para poder restablecer el planeta**

 **Muchísimas gracias regresare a mi palacio para poder esperarla por favor acompañame**

 **si mi señora**

 **cuando llegaron al palacio la guerrera observo a una pequeña niña a quien ya había visto luchar cuando llego al planeta la pequeña había estado usando solamente su fuerza para mantener afuera a los invasores y ayudar a muchos niños si la fuerza de aquella niña había llamado la atención de la guerrera, por una extraña razón la joven guerrera quería que esa niña también se uniera a las demás princesas**

 **la niña al ver a su madre se dirigió a ella**

 **mamá te encuentras bien**

 **si hija, ven dejame presentarte a una guardiana**

 **de veras mami**

 **si,hija ella es la guardiana del sistema solar**

 **La pequeña princesa se dirigió a la guardiana**

 **mucho gusto soy la princesa Júpiter,se muchas cosas de ti**

 **asi como que cosas**

 **que eres una de las guardiana mas poderosa**

 **y solo eso**

 **no que eres la mayor de tus hermanas**

 **vaya si que sabes mucho de mi**

 **si que algun dia quiero ser como tu**

 **como yo**

 **si por eso entreno muy duro**

 **Bueno si quieres ser como yo primero tienes que hablarlo con tu madre y si esta de acuerdo podrás convertirte en guardiana**

 **ella esta de acuerdo**

 **en serio**

 **asi es mi hija siempre a tenido ese sueño y si ese es su deseo pienso en apoyarla**

 **Ya esta aquí**

 **Quien?**

 **Espera y verás**

 **Esto es lo que quedó del planeta donde naciste, no lo recuerdas eras solo una niña cuando sucedió todo, por eso te uniste al reino lunar y le juraste lealtad a una princesa que no conocías para poder proteger tu nuevo hogar y a tu nueva familia**

 **Porque no recuerdo nada de esto y quien eres tu?**

 **Solo observa**

 **Una luz iluminó el planeta una cálida luz plateada envolvió todo el lugar con una paz la guardiana, la reina y la princesa se arrodillaron ante la Reina de la Luna**

 **Majestad dijeron las presente haciendo una reverencia**

 **Reina Jupiter y princesa saludó la reina de la luna ambas se pusieron de pie**

 **La Reina Serenity levantó su Cetro Lunar este emitió una inmensa luz y el palacio del planeta Júpiter se reconstruyó y volvió a iluminar el planeta**

 **Reina Júpiter ofrezco mi palacio para que usted y su hija permanezcan mientras la batalla llega a su fin**

 **Gracias Majestad pero aun hay algunos habitantes en mi planeta y no los abandonaré sabiendo que podemos ser atacados de nuevo.**

 **Gracias su Majestad pero yo también me quedaré con mi madre**

 **Hija escucha se que quieres quedarte pero si lo haces jamas te convertirás en una Sailor**

 **La Reina Serenity llamo la atención de ambas**

 **Te quieres convertir en una Sailor**

 **Si, quiero ayudar a todas las personas del planeta**

 **Y estas dispuesta a cualquier cosa para hacerlo**

 **Si**

 **Esta bien solo debes pronunciar el juramento que te unirá al Palacio Lunar:**

 **Yo la Princesa del Planeta Jupiter juro lealtad a la Reina Serenity y a su descendencia y juro también proteger el sistema solar con mi propia vida**

 **Después de eso una luz plateada cubrió a la princesa y su vestido verde cambio a un traje parecido al de la guardiana solo que este era amarillo con verde y tenia unas franjas plateada**

 **Muy bien ahora eres una aprendiz de Sailor, y te encargaras de mantener la paz en este planeta por un año luego deberás ir al Reino Lunar donde terminarás tu entrenamiento**

 **Después la Reina Serenity se dirigió al palacio Lunar, la guardiana se había quedado a curar a los guardias y habitantes heridos la pequeña aprendiz observaba todo como lo hacia la guardiana**

 **Algún día podre hacer eso, curar a las personas**

 **Eso depende, cada guardiana tiene un poder especial, el mio ya lo has visto el de mis hermanas es diferente y muy pronto conocerás a tus hermanas**

 **Que quieres decir con eso**

 **Que muy pronto habrá tres aprendices como tú.**

 **Y son como yo?**

 **No puedo decírtelo, pero debes de saber algo el poder que tienes viene de adentro de ti sin importar si eres una guardiana o no**

 **Y cuando conoceré a las demás Sailor?**

 **Eso sera dentro de un año, cuando vuelva por ti, ahora debo volver al Palacio Lunar nos vemos dentro de un año**

 **Ahora si lo entiendes, ese pequeña niña se convertirá en una gran guerrera ella luchara con gran fuerza ese es su don proteger todo con verdadera fuerza, ahora mi despertar se acerca porque el mal a vuelto, recuerda cual es tu misión porque momentos de angustia se acercan para ti y todas tus hermanas nos vemos muy pronto Sailor Júpiter**

 **Espera que quieres decir con eso?**

 **La joven esperó una respuesta pero la guardiana ya se había ido después de eso la joven despertó , los rayos del sol le anunciaban que un nuevo día había llegado**


	14. Capítulo 14

Hola perdón por la tardanza pero aquí les traigo dos capitulo ( el anterior y este,debía haber puesto esto en el otro pero solo me faltaba publicarlo y este tenia que revisarlo), un saludo a lashun316 y gracias por seguir la historia, espero que hayan tenido una Feliz Navidad, (aunque sea un poco tarde) también quiero desearles un feliz año nuevo.

 ** _CAPITULO 14: LA MISION SECRETA DE RINI_**

 **La luz del sol entraba por la ventana anunciando un nuevo dia la joven de cabellos rubios dormía placenteramente junto a ella la pequeña (no tan pequeña) de cabellos rosas también dormía, un ruido proveniente del baño despertó a Serena quien se levantó de la cama tan despacio para que su compañera no despertara, la puerta del baño se abrió dejando ver al joven moreno solo con una toalla en su cintura**

 **Buenos días Serena**

 **Buenos días Darien, oye porque no me invitaste a bañarme contigo**

 **Tú aun dormias y además no podíamos tardar mucho en el baño porque debo de ir a trabajar y tenemos compañía**

 **Si tienes razón bueno entonces tomaré un baño**

 **El joven camino hasta su amada y la rodeo con sus brazos y la besaba mientras le decía:**

 **Eso me parece bien así puedo preparar el desayuno**

 **Los besos empezaron a subir de tono hasta que una voz los interrumpió**

 **Podrían dejar de hacer eso**

 **Rini ya despertaste**

 **Bueno hablan demasiado**

 **Lo siento no era mi intensión**

 **Creo que mejor tomare el baño de una vez**

 **Claro las espero en la cocina dijo el joven moreno**

 **Después de que ambas jóvenes estaban listas y hacían su camino a la cocina la mayor sintió un mareo se detuvo por un segundo luego siguió su camino como si no hubiera pasado nada mientras que Rini si había visto todo pues esa era la nueva misión de ella** **, ella sabia lo que sucedía con Serena pero ella no podía ir revelando cosas debía dejar que Serena lo descubriera por si sola, lo que quería decir que sería dentro de unas semanas mientras tanto ella debía debía esperar hasta esta noche cuandoel enemigo por fin se mostrara y las guardianas despertaran solo entonces ella podría revelar solo una parte de todo lo que estaba sucediendo, a pesar que ella había hablado con Setsuna y le había contado lo que su madre le dijo ella quería hablar con alguien y poder decir lo que estaba pasando en en siglo XXX sin embargo descubrió el porque su padre ahora tenia una guardia completa y no dos como ella había visto por años el simple hecho que algunos hayan sobrevivido a la batalla que estaba comenzando había cambiado su futuro, sin embargo habían tres personas de las cuales ella jamás había escuchado hablar.**

 **Chicas lamento no poder acompañarlas el resto del día pero a surgido una emergencia en el hospital**

 **No te preocupes por eso puedes dejarnos en la casa de Haruka**

 **Porque quieres ir ahí**

 **Bueno Hotaru me prestara algo para ir esta noche a la fiesta, bueno si quieren que este en su fiesta**

 **Pero que dices por supuesto que queremos que estés ahí**

 **Entonces no hay ningún problema**

 **No, de hecho creo que Haruka estará muy contenta de llevarnos al templo Hikawa**

 **Después de desayunar los tres partieron a la mansión Tenoh donde estaban esperando por ellos Serena fue la primera en bajar del auto y decidió tocar la puerta mientras Darien y Rini bajaban algunas cosas del auto la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa joven de cabello rubio**

 **Hola hermosa estas mas radiante hoy**

 **Hola Haruka donde están Michiru y las demas**

 **Están adentro pero creo que tu y yo podriamos irnos de aqui**

 **Que? yo...no**

 **Hola Haruka**

 **Hola pequeña pasa Hotaru esta esperándote**

 **Gracias**

 **Príncipe es bueno tenerlo por aquí**

 **Hola Haruka, gracias pero debo irme están esperándome en el hospital, donde dejo esto**

 **No te preocupes solo deja los por ahí yo me encargo de lo demás**

 **Lo sé, bueno debo irme, Serena nos vemos mas tarde (se dan un beso tierno)**

 **Esta bien ( se dan otro beso)**

 **Ambas jóvenes entran a la mansión**

 **Dime hermosa como le haces para verte mejor cada dia, si no tuvieras a tu novio ya te hubiese llevado muy lejos de aqui**

 **Que? ... yo no...**

 **Haruka no la molestes**

 **Yo solo digo la verdad**

 **Michiru hola**

 **Hola princesa**

 **Sabes que no me gusta que me digan princesa**

 **Pero deberías acostumbrarte hacer llamada así**

 **Setsuna hola, ummm talvez tengas razón**

 **Por supuesto algún día serás la Reina de este lugar**

 **Si pero mientras tanto seguiré siendo solo Serena Tsukino**

 **No creo que al príncipe le guste eso**

 **No fue lo que me dijo**

 **A que te refieres**

 **Bueno el dice que quiere que siga siendo como soy**

 **En serio dijo eso?**

 **Si porque se sorprenden demasiado**

 **Mi papá dice que ella sola hizo el cambio**

 **Una voz se escucho desde las escaleras todas giraron su vista y vieron a Rini con un vestido color rosa pálido que hacia resaltar sus ojos y que llegaba casi a sus tobillos el vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura de adolescente haciéndole resaltar sus curvas.**

 **Vaya te ves hermosa**

 **Es en serio**

 **Si, Pequeña dama**

 **Gracias chicas**

 **Rini volvió a la habitación a cambiarse, sabia que debían ir al templo Hikawa pues Serena quería hablar con uno de esos chicos que habían llegado la noche anterior, no entendía muy bien el porque pero cuando Serena le dijo a Haruka lo que haría Haruka se había mostrado de una forma como si estuviera esperando ese momento, Rini trato de hacer que Hotaru le contara pero ella le había dicho que aun no era tiempo y que debía esperar hasta el momento correcto o hasta que todo fuera revelado, al parecer ninguna de ellas confiaba en esos chicos,Rini salio de la habitación lista para dirigirse al templo.**


	15. Capitulo 15

Hola aqui les traigo otro capitulo espero que les guste

 _ **CAPITULO 15: EL ENEMIGO APARECE**_

 **Durante todo el camino Serena había estado callada algo que para Rini no había pasado desapercibido, extraño, si definitiva mente ella nunca podía estar callada y ahora se miraba seria, Rini quería preguntar, Estaba apunto de hacerlo hasta que Haruka se adelantó**

 **Así que** **se lo dirás hoy**

 **Si, ellos deben tomar una decisión**

 **Ya veo, estas segura de eso**

 **Michiru esa es su decisión y no podemos hacerla cambiar**

 **Tu estas muy contenta verdad**

 **No se de que hablas**

 **El resto del viaje fue muy silencioso, Serena estaba muy ansiosa pero ya había hablado con Darien y habían llegado a una solución solo esperaba que los hermanos Kou entendieran sus razones**

 **Templo Hikawa**

 **La noche anterior las chicas habían decidido irse a sus departamentos para que la princesa Kakuyy y sus guardianas permanecieran en el templo, ahora desde que había amanecido las chicas habían vuelto, algo totalmente extraño pensaban los hermanos Kou, tanto Yaten como Taiki habían intentado hablar con Mina y Amy respectivamente ninguno había podido hacerlo pues ellas estaban corriendo de un lado a otro preparándose para algo muy importante, Rei les había dicho que Serena quería hablar con ellos a primera hora, algo que les hizo reír pues sabían que Serena no era una persona madrugadora, pero incluso Mina había sido la primera en llegar a casa de Rei, las chicas llamaban para confirmar que todo estuviera listo, uno de los hermanos había alcanzado a escuchar algo**

 **Estas seguro Yaten**

 **Si eso la escuche decir**

 **Creen que sea la boda de alguna de las chicas**

 **Yaten, eso no puede ser**

 **Porque no Taiki**

 **Ellas son guardianas no pueden tener una familia**

 **Si puede que tengas razón pero hay una que si puede**

 **Si es cierto**

 **Muy bien chicos ya me perdí de quien están hablando**

 **Sabes Seiya algunas cosas suceden porque...**

 **Seiya, Yaten y Taiki la princesa les llama**

 **Gracias, Thalia**

 **Los hermanos Kou se dirigieron a una habitación mas grande donde se encontraba la princesa del planeta de fuego, sus guardianas, Serena y Haruka, algo le decía a Seiya que no le gustará lo que esta por escuchar sin embargo el siguió su camino hasta inclinarse ante Serena y después a su princesa lo mismo hicieron sus hermanos.**

 **Chicos se preguntarán porque los he llamado bueno Serena y yo hemos hablado y hemos tomado una decisión, conforme a la guerra que se aproxima lo mejor seria que ustedes vuelvan a tomar su vida como cantantes**

 **Disculpe pero no comprendo que es lo que quiere decir**

 **Chicos se que esto les va a sonar raro pero queremos que se mantenga lejos de la batalla**

 **Pero no podemos**

 **Seiya, ellas tienen razón**

 **Taiki no...**

 **Nosotros no podemos luchar ya no somos guardianas lo olvidaste**

 **No, yo .. tienes razón hermano debemos irnos**

 **Hay algo mas, esta noche habrá una fiesta para anunciar el compromiso de la Princesa Serenity y el Príncipe Endimion a la cual fuimos invitados.**

 **Espero que me acompañen esta noche**

 **Por supuesto Princesa Serenity**

 **Enviare a alguien a recogerlos**

 **Eso no sera necesario**

 **Rei?**

 **Lamento interrumpirlos pero Amy ya esta lista, puedo pedirle a Nicolás que los lleve**

 **Muchas gracias pero eso no seria una molestia**

 **Por supuesto que no ustedes son nuestros amigos**

 **Muchas gracias de nuevo**

 **Serena salió del templo Hikawa y se dirigió a la mansión Chiba junto a Amy y Rini, durante el viaje Serena estaba mas calmada y ahora hablaba sin parar cualquiera que la hubiera visto hace un momento diría que es bipolar, sin embargo Rini cada vez se miraba asustada aunque sabia disimular muy bien le preocupaba que algo cambiara su futuro otra vez o quizás que no tuviera un lugar donde regresar.**

 **El resto del día la mansión Chiba se había vuelto un caos, las chicas habían llegado para ver como estaba las cosas, ninguna había hablado de los sueños que habían tenido eso solo las distraía, antes del anochecer y después de revisar por décima vez que todo estuviese perfecto subieron a prepararse, al anochecer estaban listas y recibían a los invitados que no eran más que los amigos mas cercanos de Serena y Darien**

 **Mina ayudaba a Serena a terminar de arreglarse hasta que esta habló**

 **Sabes he estado pensando**

 **Que cosa**

 **No hemos hecho nada para ayudar a Ryuto a encontrar su cristal**

 **Serena se que te preocupa pero es mas importante tu seguridad además en unos días iremos a buscar a Galaxia ella tal vez pueda** **ayudarnos**

 **Tienes** **razón Mina**

 **Bien ya estas** **lista**

 **Muchas** **gracias**

 **Durante** **unos segundo Mina sintió como si estuvieran siendo observadas y vio una sombra** **mover se**

 **Sabés** **debes adelantarte solo arreglare un poco mi** **maquillajes**

 **éstas** **seguramente** **sí** **, esta es tu** **noche**

 **Despues** **que Serena abandono la habitación Mina la revisó por completo pero alcanzo a ver algo por la ventana al asomarse no había** **nada** **quería** **extraño creí ver algo, solo espero que no sea nada** **malos**

 **Oye** **que haces ahí (** _si que se ve hermosa)_

 **Hola Yaten (** _que guapo se ve)_ **solo necesitaba un poco de aire, necesitas algo**

 **Yo... este... ah si me gustaría hablar contigo**

 **No es eso lo que estamos haciendo**

 **Si es cierto(** soy un tonto) **Veras todo el día he querido hablar contigo pero has estado muy ocupada y luego la princesa nos dijo que debíamos de retomar la música así que...**

 **Mina? estas ahí**

 **Joe? Que haces aquí creí que estabas en el aeropuerto**

 **No todos los vuelos han sido cancelados por una neblina**

 **Ya veo, o disculpa te presento a un amigo**

 **Joe el es Yaten, Yaten el es mi novio Joe**

 **Mucho gusto Yaten, Mina me a hablado mucho de ti**

 **Mucho gusto Joe (** _su novio, claro que tiene novio)_ **bueno creó que debo irme hablaremos después**

 **Cuando Serena salio de la habitación jamas pensó que sería el centro de atención sin embargo todos guardaron silencio cuando apareció frente a las escaleras al final de ellas su querido Darien estaba ahí viendola como hipnotizado ella bajo despacio hasta su amado quien la recibió con una sonrisa poco a poco las personas la saludaban hasta que uno de los hermanos Kou se le acercó y le dijo**

 **Te ves** **hermosas**

 **Gracias**

 **sabés** **donde esta** **Mina**

 **Ella** **esta arriba el la habitación** **principal**

 **Gracias**

 **Ella** **soltó una risa sabia por que habían vuelto el y Taiki, ella había leído sus mentes menos la de Seiya que por una extraña razón no podía leerla, se lo había comentado a Darien y el le había dicho que era mejoran tenerlos lejos de ellas para que no fueran una distracción en la batalla que se aproximaba, otro de los Kou se acercó sacándola de sus** **pensamiento**

 **Hola** **Serena te ves muy** **hermosa**

 **Gracias** **Taiki**

 **Gracias por habernos invitado,pero hay algo que no entiendo dime porque no quieres que estemos cerca de** **ustedes**

 **No** **entiendo que quieres** **decir**

 **Esta** **mañana dejaste en claro que no nos quieres** **aqui**

 **Por** **supuesto que no, no quise que entendieran eso pero si hay alguna pelea y ustedes quedan en medio las chicas no podrán** **ayudarlos**

 **En** **ese momento serena vio a Joe quien se dirigió a Amy quien le señalo hacia arriba luego le dijo algo y el subió las** **escalerad**

 **Sucede algo**

 **No** **, creo que Amy me** **necesitan**

 **cuándo** **la cena había sido servida el padre de Serena llamo la atención a todos los presente levantando una copa dijo:**

 **Primero que nada quiero agradecer a todos por estar aquí esta noche,y por ser parte de la vida de mi hija y de mi hijo porque eso es ahora mi hijo, gracias por hacer feliz a mi hija creí que nadie sería capaz de ser perfecto para mi hija sin embargo tu has demostrado ser el único hombre que yo podría aceptar en mi familia por eso quiero brindar esta noche no solo como una celebración de su compromiso si no para darle la bienvenida a su nueva familia, salud**

 **La cena había transcurrido con normalidad hasta que llegó la hora del postre un fuerte viento frío llenó el lugar las sombras se arremolinaban frente a la puerta todos las chicas habían corrido al centro donde se encontraba Serena, Rini y Darien de entre las sombras cinco figuras aparecieron las sombras encerraron a todos en un circulo donde Serena había quedado frente a las cinco figuras**


	16. Capitulo 16

**CAPITULO 16: EL SECRETO DE LAS SCOUTS ES REVELADO**

 **Todo el mundo estaba asustado, las chicas lo sabían lo peor era que no podían ir a ningún lado para transformarse** , **ni siquiera sabían a que se enfrentaban, hasta que escucharon una voz muy conocida solo que esta hablaba con una autoridad que las sorprendió demasiado**

 **Quienes son? y que quieren? pregunto Serena**

 **Cabe decir que el único no sorprendido era Darien pues el ya conocía ese lado de Serena, el resto de los invitados estaba totalmente sorprendido pues conocían a Serena y nunca pensaron que ella pudiera hablar con tanta seguridad**

 **Hemos venido por la Princesa Serenity dijo una voz**

 **Sabemos que está aquí, podemos sentir la esencia de los cuatro príncipes dijo la segunda voz**

 **Sera mejor que se vayan dijo Haruka**

 **No podemos irnos sin llevarnos a la Princesa hablo la tercera voz**

 **Bueno están perdiendo su tiempo, esta vez fue Michiru quien lo dijo**

 **Si no la entregan todos sufrirán dijo de nuevo la primera voz**

 **Pero aquí no hay ninguna princesa hablo uno de los invitados**

 **Claro que si, hay dos pero solo queremos a la mas pura de corazón y sentimientos dijo la cuarta voz**

 **Cuando la voz dejo de hablar todo el mundo observo a Serena pues sabían que ella era la persona mas dulce y bondadosa que conocían , su padre por temor que alguien se llevara a su hija se coloco frente a esta y dijo:**

 **Disculpe pero creo que se a equivocado talvez la persona que busca no esta aquí** **Insolente dijo la quinta voz al tiempo que le ordenaba a las sombras levantarse como un rayo y atacar al papá de Serena** **Darien ayudo a Serena a levantar a su padre quien se encontraba inconsciente**

 **Ya vieron que les puede pasar si siguen interrumpiendo mis planes dijo la primera voz**

 **Las chicas se observaban entre ellas teniendo una conversación con la mirada llegando a una conclusión su vida normal había terminado ahora debía mostrarse ante sus amigos como lo que eran unas guardianas todas tomaron sus plumas de transformación .**

 **Muy bien veo que nadie quiere cooperar dijo la segunda voz**

 **Espera dijo Mina quien se posicionó junto a las demás**

 **Vas a entregarme a la Princesa**

 **Por supuesto que no**

 **Entonces quieres morir**

 **No, tu y tus amigos desaparecerán**

 **J** **aja** no me hagas reír, que harás enfrentarte a mí, no tienes oportunidad

 **Eso ya lo veremos dijo Rei**

 **Bien chicas están listas preguntó Mina levantando su pluma, todas asintieron**

 **Por el poder del cristal de Venus**

 **Por el poder del cristal de Marte**

 **Por el poder del cristal de Mercurio**

 **Por el poder del cristal de Júpiter**

 **Por el poder del cristal de Neptuno**

 **Por el poder del cristal de Urano**

 **Por el poder del cristal de Plutón**

 **Por el poder del cristal de Saturno**

 **Transformación dijeron al unísono**

 **Todo el mundo observaba como las chicas se convertían en sailors algunos estaban muy asombrados, otros que ya conocían su secreto era la primera vez que las veían transformase pero de todos había uno que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo como era posible que ella le escondiera ese secreto, pensaba que talvez ella no confiaba en el como le decia, el sabia que faltaba una sailor como el decía era la mas poderosa ella lo había salvado hace años y nunca había vuelto a ver y ahora debía hacer su aparición pero nunca llegó aunque tenia una corazonada del porque no, ella debía estar ahí junto a sus amigas, entonces algo hizo click en su cabeza su hermana era esa sailor, ahora entendia el secreto que guardaba su hermana cuando se escapaba por las noches o los días que se iba con sus amigas pero, porque su hermana no se transformaba en sailor moon?entonces escuchó a alguien hablar y le saco de sus pensamientos.**

 **Vaya si son los guardianas del Reino Lunar, dijo la primera voz**

 **Me sorprende que hayan aparecido, dijo la cuarta voz**

 **Será mejor que se marchen dijo Sailor Mercury**

 **Como dijimos antes, no nos iremos sin la princesa dijo de nuevo la cuarta voz**

 **Entonces no nos queda otra que hacerlos marchar. Dijo Sailor Uranus**

 **Ustedes no son rivales para nosotros, dijo la primera voz**

 **Eso ya lo veremos, ahora dejen que se marchen las personas dijo Sailor Venus**

 **No, no somos tan tontos para dejar que la princesa se vaya, además ustedes son un estorbo.**

 **La figura levanto una de sus manos y ordeno a las sombras a atacar a las sailor dejándoles ir una descarga que ni sailor Júpiter pudo soportar cayendo todas al suelo**

 **Lo ven son unas débiles dijo la primera voz**

 **Las chicas no lo podían creer habían sido vencidas al mismo tiempo de un solo ataque, entre la multitud Seiya se acerco a las guardianas de la princesa Kakyuu diciéndoles que ellas no se transformaran que aun no estaban listas para pelear o siquiera ayudar ellas tres solo serian un estorbo, las tres no podían creer lo que les acababa de decir, aunque talvez tenia razón ellas no habían estado en una batalla de verdad y su princesa no se encontraba en peligro, entonces escucharon a alguien decir:**

 **Darien voy a ayudarlas no me puedo quedar aquí**

 **Serena no lo hagas por favor**

 **No te preocupes no me pasará nada**

 **Serena tomo su bolso y saco su broche de transformación, lo levanto y dijo**

 **Eternal Sailor Moon**

 **Su broche brillo pero ella no se transformó**

 **Que? dijeron al unísono Darien y ella**

 **Es imposible**

 **Voy a intentarlo de nuevo**

 **Eternal Sailor ...**

 **No lo hagas. Dijo Rini**

 **...Moon**

 **de nuevo su broche brillo pero no paso nada**

 **Eternal Sailor Moon**

 **Pero por que no puedo transformarme**

 **Porque ya no puedes volver a ser Sailor Moon**

 **Que? Rini de que hablas dijo Darien**

 **Lo siento por no haberles dicho antes esto pero ya no podrás transformarte**

 **Pero como voy a ayudar a las chicas**

 **No importa Serena, nosotras podemos luchar dijo Rei**

 **Así es, es nuestro deber protegerte dijo Lita**

 **Ya no tienes que pelear por nosotros esta vez fue Amy quien lo dijo**

 **Pero chicas yo...**

 **No te preocupes, vamos a ganar como siempre lo hemos hecho, verdad chicas dijo Mina**

 **Si, respondieron todas tomando la posición anterior alrededor de Serena**

 **Muy emotivo pero solo están alargando lo inevitable dijo de nuevo la primera voz**

 **Hermano por favor dejáme acabar con ellas, dijo la quinta voz**

 **Esta bien, respondió la primera voz**

 **La figura convocó las sombras al rededor de el, luego les ordeno atacar a las Sailor están trataron de atacar pero las sombras desaparecieron y aparición debajo de ellas para capturarlas, luego las sombras empezaron a absorber la energía de cada una de ellas, Serena al ver esto empezó a hablar por lo bajo**

 **Ya basta, las estas lastimando**

 **Serena se puso de pie y camino hacia las figuras y le dijo**

 **Te dije que te DETENGAS**

 **Cuando Serena gritó una luz la ilumino y las sombras desaparecieron cuando la suz desapareció ella se había convertido en la Princesa Serenity su vestido era diferente a otra veces esta vez era muy parecido al de la Neo-Reina lo único diferente era que tenia dos alas en vez de cuatro y la corona no tenia ningún cristal**


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17 : LA PRINCESA DE LA LUNA

 ** _Hola aqui les traigo otro capítulo espero les guste perdon por la tardanza, no he dejado abandonada la historia pero si voy a tardar en actualizar pues me he quedado sin compu y sin teléfono, feliz dia del amor y la amistad espero que pasen bonito este dia sin mas que agregar aqui esta el capitulo_**

Todo el mundo estaba en shock por lo que acababa de suceder, sin embargo la luz de hace un momento les había llenado de paz, cuatro de las invitadas habían sentido muy familiar esa energía no sabían de donde entonces imágenes de una vida pasada las empezó a llenar, También las ropas de Rini habían cambiado ahora llevaba la luna creciente en su frente y llevaba un vestido como el que usaba Serenity cuando despertó la primera vez

Cuando la princesa Serenity apareció las cinco figuras se arrodillaron frente a ella, una de ellas dijo:

Princesa Serenity, es un honor estar en su presencia

Sera mejor que se marchen y le digan a quien los haya enviado, que no puedo aceptar su invitación sin embargo espero que el se presente ante mi y me diga personalmente que es lo que quiere. Dijo Serenity

Lamento no poder hacerlo, porque tengo ordenes de llevarla conmigo, mi maestro dijo que dirías exactamente eso, dijo la primera voz

Dile a tu maestro que aceptaré su invitación en otro momento

Bueno entonces será por las malas

El sujeto juntó sus manos y creo un tipo de cadena con las sombras y atacó a la princesa, una figura aparició frente a esta y con la espada partió las sombras disolviendo la cadena

Serenity estas bien

Si

Príncipe Endimion, como siempre salvando a la princesa, no importa acabaré contigo toma esto

Ahora las sombras formaban cientos de cadenas, que el príncipe Endimion no podría detener cuando estas estaban muy cerca de ellos algunas cadenas fueron interceptadas por las sailors, las otras chocaron contra algo que parecía ser un campo de energía, efectivamente así era Saturn creo un campo de energía alrededor de los príncipes

Todavía están vivas, vaya no pensé que fueran tan resistentes.

No te desharás de nosotros tan fácilmente

Tierra tiembla

Maremoto de Neptuno

Grito mortal

Las tres Sailors atacaron pero no pudieron hacer nada, pues un campo de sombras cubrió a las figuras

Nunca podrán vencernos

Rapsodia acuática de Mercurio

Saeta llameante de Marte

Ataque de hojas de roble de Júpiter

Otra vez sucedió lo mismo

Revolución de muerte y renacimiento

Cadena de amor de Venus

Nunca aprenden

Esta vez los ataques iban dirigidos a diferentes puntos y destruyeron el muro de sombras

Si, lo lograron

Que? como es posible? no importa porque acabaremos con ustedes

Sombras Mortales dijeron los cinco formando un mar de sombras eléctricas, otras con fuego y otras en forma de cadenas

Las sailors trataban de acabar con ellas sin embargo sus poderes no surtían efectos y quedaban envueltas en sombras que les absorbían sus poderes, las únicas no afectadas eran Venus y Saturn quienes destruían con un poco de dificultad las sombras al final las sailors cayeron una por una excepto por su líder y la mas joven de ellas

Vaya aún están de pie, bueno no sera por mucho tiempo

No importa cuanto nos ataques jamás nos vencerás

Niña tonta ustedes son solo dos y nosotros somos cinco, como exactamente acabaran con nosotros, sombras del mal ataquen

Saturn acabó fácilmente con el ataque

Pero como es posible, si ya no tienes energía para seguir luchando

Estas equivocado

Todo el mundo observo a Serenity esperando una explicación

Ellas son las sailors más poderosas

Pero nosotros somos cinco y ellas son dos terminaran perdido después de todo

Te equívocas de nuevo, Saturn es la sailor de la destrucción y el renacimiento eso la hace la más poderosa, sin embargo Venus es la sailor del amor y el amor es algo que nos a acompañado desde el principio de los tiempos y las personas que están aquí confían en ellas lo que las hace mas fuerte aun , no puedes verlo las personas que estan aqui tienen miedo pero tambien se apoyan entre si y todo es gracias al amor que sienten

No importa porque voy a acabar con todos ellos dijo uno de los individuos

Jamas te lo permitiremos dijo Venus

Son unas tontas porque no son rivales para nosotros , tomen estos rayo infernal

Las sombras se convirtieron en llamas y se dirigieron a las personas sin embargo Saturn creo un campo de energia para protegerlas

Escucha sera mejor que se vayan de aqui dijo Serenity

Eso si vienes con nosotros

Nunca

Los sujetos siguieron atacando y Venus y Saturn esquivaban los ataques y protegían a las personas eventualmente ambas empezaron a agotarse, al ver el cansancio de las guardianas los sujetos decidieron atacar juntos para acabar con ellas , juntaron sus manos y crearon cientos de cadenas con llamas las sailors no podrian esquivarlas asi que esperaron el ataque para recibirlo sabiendo que morirían y que las personas estarian a salvo cuando el ataque estaba por hacer impacto los cristales de plata y el de la noche aparecieron sin ser convocados y se posicionaron frente a Venus y Saturn y aparecieron dos figuras detras de ellos todo el mundo observaba como las chicas que antes habian estado con ellos habian sido transportadas con los cristales sobre las frentes de estas aparecieron unos simbolos y los cristales las bañaron en unas luces cambiando sus vestidos por unos trajes de marinero , eran diferentes al de las sailor ya que estos tenian alas y cada una tenia un báculo en la mano derecha uno llevaba una estrella plateada rodeada de un anillo negro el resto del báculo simulaba el espacio podia verse la galaxia en movimiento , el otro báculo tambien llevaba una estrella plateada pero no llevaba el anillo y el resto del báculo solo simulaba el sistema solar .


	18. Chapter 18

CAPITULO 18 EL DESPERTAR A COMENZADO

 **Aqui esta otro capitulo espero que les guste y un saludo a todos los que leen la historia a los que la siguen y han agregado a sus favoritos , en especial a Seri Tsukino muchas gracias a todos**

Cuando la luz desapareció dos guerrera surgieron una llevaba un traje completamente negro y unas alas plateadas en su mano derecha llevaba un cetro negro coronado por una estrella protegida por un anillo plateado la segunda llevaba un traje negro con ocho franjas de distintos colores , cada franja representaba a cada uno de los planetas del sistema solar tambien llevaba alas plateadas y en su mano derecha un cetro negro con una estrella

Quienes son? pregunto una de las voces

Somos las guardianas de la galaxia y protectoras de los cuatro cristales primordiales sagrados y servimos al Reino Milenio de Plata yo soy la guardiana de la noche y protectora del cristal Nyx soy Eternal Sailor Nigth

Yo soy la guardiana del sistema solar guía de sus planetas y protectora del cristal de plata Eternal sailor Star

No me importa quienes sean igualmente acabaremos con ustedes dijo una de las voces

Tomen esto dijeron las voces

Juntando sus manos y lanzando un ataque a las nuevas sailors estas solo levantaron sus cetros y crearon un campo de energia que reflejó el ataque devolviendolo a los cinco sujetos golpeando les directamente dejándoles heridas leves, estos no podian creer lo que acabada de suceder ellos eran superiores a las sailors sin embargo los habian vencido,

Largo de aqui si quieren seguir viviendo dijo Salir Nigth

Nos marcharemos dijo la tercer voz quien parecia ser el lider

Pero esto no se va a que dar asi, nos vengaremos de ustedes volveremos por ti princesa Serenity dijo la primera voz

Las sombras se arremolinaron y los sujetos desparecieron, las guardianas se inclinaron ante la princesa Serenity, Endimion, Kakyuu y Nyx y se sorprendieron al ver a Rini pero al sentir su presencia entendieron de quien se trataba y tambien se inclinaron ante ella

Majestad disculpe la tardanza y tambien gracias por romper el sello que nos mantenia dormidas dijo sailor star

El sello? pregunto Serenity

Asi es su Majestad la reina Genesis nos encerró a cuatro de nosotras cuando la guerra de los primordiales terminó encerrándonos bajo un sello que solo puede ser roto por un descendiente de la familia real de la luna, para cuando la nueva guerra primordial comenzara comentó sailor Nigth

Un quejido proveniente de las scout inconsciente llamo la atencion de todos, algunos corrieron para poder ayudarlas sin embargo sus heridas eran demasiado profundas que no podian ser atendiadas ahi sin embargo sailor Star se acerco a ellas y dijo unas palabras en un murmullo su cetro se iluminó y cubrió a las scouts curandoles las heridas momentos despues una a una fueron poniéndose de pie

Como hiciste eso pregunto Serenity

Es gracias al poder que me dio el cristal de plata

Pero como yo ni siquiera puedo convocarlo dijo Serenity

Bueno yo soy su protectora pero no puedo hacerlo muy seguido porque mi poder se agota

Quienes son ustedes pregunto Mercury

Aun no lo saben dijo Nigth

Eso no responde la pregunta dijo Jupiter

Chicas tranquilas ellas no son el enemigo, gracias por ayudarnos dijo Venus

Como siempre tan diplomatica Venus dijo Star

Donde estan las demás dijo Venus

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por la pregunta de sailor Venus

Las demas? de que hablas Venus dijo Mars

Talvez no las recuerden pero ellas nos ayudaron hace muchísimo tiempo

Muy bien Venus nos recuerdas dijo Star

Que quieres decir ? dijo Mercury

Cuando vivíamos en nuestros planetas antes de convertirnos en scouts ellas nos salvaron, solo que se ven un poco diferente ahora son Sailors Eternal

Asi es en aquella guerra no eramos lo suficientemente fuertes, sin embargo Su Majestad la reina Genesis nos dio parte de sus poderes para que pudiéramos liberar el nuestro completamente y convertirnos en Sailor Eternal al final muchas vidas se perdieron hasta que un guerrero se sacrifico para finalizar la guerra hiriendo al primordial Caos de gravedad, este intento huir sin embargo una de nosotras le atacó dividiendole en muchas partes que se dispensaron por el universo pero una de ellas insistía en atacarnos hasta que Galaxia lo encerró en su espada devolviendo la paz a nuestra galaxia, sin embargo sabíamos que el mal volvería y que ustedes no podrian vencerlo pero cada vez que el a atacado ustedes han logrado vencerlo y cada vez que lo hacen sus partes se vuelven a unir y en la batalla con Galaxia ustedes liberaron la ultima parte y ahora esta regenerandose pero necesita un cuerpo que posea el corazon y el alma mas pura y ya lo a encontrado dijo Star

Quieres decir que...? dijo Mars

Si la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos casi lo logra dijo Star

La ultima vez? significa que se han enfrentado varias veces? dijo Darien

Dos veces, la primera cuando fue dividido y la segunda cuando la princesa Serenity era una niña dijo Nigth

Quiere decir que esos monstruos van a volver por mi hija

En ese momento la transformación de Serenity desapareció volviendo a hacer Serena también la transformación de Endimion y La pequeña dama desparecieron

Hija?

Papá se que hay muchas cosas que explicar pero no hay tiempo

Está bien hija no tienes por que hacerlo entiendo lo que sucede y también confío en ti y tus amigos que podrán resolver esto

Gracias papá te prometo que cuando todo termine voy a contarte todo

Darien por favor cuidala

No tiene que pedirmelo siempre lo haré con mi vida

Gracias hijo

Después de esto los invitados prometieron no revelar el secreto de las scouts y uno a uno empezaron a marcharse al final los padres de Serena acordaron que era mejor que ellos se marcharán a casa y que Serena se quedará con las chicas quienes habían vuelto hacer normales excepto Nigth y Star ellas permanecían en su transformación alegando que en cualquier momento podrían ser atacadas y que su deber era estar siempre listas para proteger a la princesa

sin embargo al final accedieron y volvieron a la normalidad.

Se que esto es nuevo para ustedes sin embargo se que ustedes saben más de lo que nosotros y me gustaría que nos explicaran que es lo que sucede dijo Serena

Por supuesto Princesa dijo Saori

Todas comenzaron a reirse al ver la cara de Serena por ser llamada princesa

Disculpen he dicho algo gracioso dijo Saori

No claro que no dijo Mina mientras reia

Lo que sucede es que no le gusta ser llamada asi dijo Michiru

Pero porque pregunto Unazuki

Bueno yo las considero mis amigas y quiero que ustedes también además a Darien tampoco le gusta que le digan príncipe dijo Serena

Si es cierto sólo somos personas normales dijo Darien

Pero no son normales dijo Saori

Cierto pero tratamos de serlo lo mejor que podamos dijo Darien

Entiendo, esta bien dijo Unazuki

Yo tambien, entonces les contaré parta de la historia les dijo Saori

 **Saori es Eternal Sailor Nigth**

 **Unazuki es Eternal Sailor Star**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Aquí está otro capitulo espero les guste, un saludo a los que siempre me leen Aquí en El Salvador, en México, en Sur América y tambien en España y otras partes del mundo gracias_**

CAPITULO 19 : EL COMIENZO DE TODO

Hace mucho tiempo cuando el universo se creo sólo había cinco estrellas de una de ellas nació el Caos, el era el único ser en todo el universo durante muchos siglos fue así pero con el tiempo el se sentía muy sólo, una noche mientras veia las cuatro estrellas pidió un deseo que hubiesen más como el, las estrellas brillaron cumpliendo le su deseo de la estrella del Norte se formó una galaxia y nació la primordial Selene una mujer con cabello y ojos plateados, de la estrella del Sur e formo otra galaxia y nació un hombre de cabello y ojos como el fuego su nombre era Helios, de la estrella del Este tambien nació una galaxia y una mujer de cabellos y ojos negros surgió llamándose Nyx y de la ultima estrella la del Oeste junto a la galaxia nació un joven muy parecido a Nyx llevaba los ojos y el cabello negro su nombre era Erebo.

Durante mucho tiempo los cinco exploraba el resto del universo sin embargo como con cada uno había nacido una galaxia todos les dedicaban tiempo y Caos quedó sólo de nuevo esto le lleno de rencor y decidió destruir las galaxias, la primer galaxia que atacó fue la del Sur, Helios logró escapar y trato de oponerse a Caos sin embargo su poder no era suficiente, así que fue por Erebo y Nyx para que le ayudaran cuando fueron por Selene, Caos destruyó sus galaxias debilitandoles, cuando iba a destruir la galaxia del Norte Selene apareció f e nte a el y le dijo

Que has hecho?

No lo ves repondio Caos

Por qué lo haces? al caso hemos hecho algo malo dijo Selene

Se han olvidado de mi y yo fui quien los trajo a la vida

Pero no puedes ir destruyendo todo

Yo lo he creado y a ustedes también, su deber es servirme y puedo acabar con todo cuando yo quiera

Estas equivocado fuimos creados para velar por este lugar dijo Nyx

No, se equivocan yo nací para gobernar todo esto

Caos escucha lo que sea que estés tramando detente dijo Helios

Los destruiré y todo este lugar también

En ese momento del pecho de los cuatro primordiales salió una luz naciendo los cuatro cristales, estos brillaron y formaron unos lazos atando a Caos, quien cada vez que intentaba soltarse su poder se debilitaba.

Durante mucho tiempo estuvo atado y cada vez que se debilitaba parte de su cuerpo se convertía en sombras liberándose muchos siglos después, cuando los primordiales vivían en la galaxia del Norte dando vida y cuidando a los seres que creaban, mientras Selene y Helios observaban a los pequeños seres, fueron atacados por caos a quien su ira le había consumido su cuerpo, sin embargo había logrado lastimar a Helios y Selene derramando su sangre sobre un pequeño planeta azul y sobre una pequeña perla* que giraba alrededor de este, trataron de alejar a Caos de ese lugar sin embargo era demasiado fuertemente Erebo y Nyx quien al sentir que los demás estaban en peligro llegaron al lugar para ayudar si embargo Caos era demasiado fuerte para ellos y tambien salieron lastimados su sangre fue derramada en dos estrellas la batalla seguía y Caos no parecía debilitarse sin embargo de la sangre derramada por los cuatro primordiales surgieron cuatro seres quienes ayudaron en la lucha para poder detener a Caos se podría decir que la guerra duro años nadie lo sabe pero al final Caos fue encerrado en el fin del universo y encadenado,a las cuatro guerreras nacidas de la sangre primordial se les dio una misión proteger los cuatro cristales primordiales que eran los únicos que podrían detener a Caos cuando este volviera también se les dio la inmortalidad para velar por el universo y protegerlo,Selene y los otros primordiales hicieron a pequeños seres que serian como su desendencia para que pudieran usar sus cristales ya que ellos dormirán por milenios dejando a cargo a su desendencia y a las cuatro guardianas.

Durante muchos milenios fue así, entonces en La Luna descansaban los cuatro cristales y las cuatro guardianas protegían el reino de la Luna y a los cristales, En ese momento la Reina Genesis gobernaba En el milenio de plata y el Sistema solar, ella tenia a su pequeña hija la princesa Serenity quien tenía una amiga su nombre era Estrella porque había nacido según las historias de los habitantes de la Luna ella había nacido de una estrella dias despues del nacimiento de la princes, Estrella siempre acompañaba a la princesa a todos lados se había convertido en su sombra y cuando Caos volvió ella despertó el poder que existía en ella convirtiéndola en Sailor Galaxia para poder proteger a su princesa, durante muchos siglos Caos atacaba el sistema solar, descubrió que podía utilizar los cristales de los planetas para poder regenerar su cuerpo sin embargo la Reina Serenity y su madre la reina Genesis nos entraron dos de los cristales ya que el cristal de plata se encontraba en el cuerpo de la pequeña princesa Serenity, las sailors escondieron los cristales incluso de sus dueños para que Caos jamás los encontrará sólo las Sailors que los escondieron sabían donde se encontraban, La guerra parecía nunca llegar a su fin sin embargo la Reina Genesis decidió sacrificarse y dando su poder a las cinco guardianas las convirtió en Eternal pero aun así Caos era demasiado poderoso, uno de los que protegían el reino de la Tierra también se unió a la batalla el era un guerrero que había quedado prendado de una sailor y había descifrado como detener a Caos, cuando llegó junto a sailor Sun y le explico como acabar con Caos esta dijo que era una locura que era imposible hacerlo, el sin embargo tomó a Sun en sus brazos y la beso despidiéndose de su amor Sun trato de detenerlo pero este siguió su camino y se fundió en las sombras que eran Caos cuando estuvo dentro sólo se pudo observar un brillo dorado entre las sombras dividiendolas, del guerrero sólo quedó una pequeña piedra quien brillaba como si fuera un pequeño sol, Sun inmediatamente la tomó y vio como las sombras se disipan pero había una que parecía seguir luchando por extinguirse ella estuvo a punto de acabar con ella sin embargo Galaxia se adelantó y para que Caos ya no pudiera volver a unirse ella le encerró en su espada.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20 : EL PRÍNCIPE EREBO

Todo había estado transcurriendo con normalidad en la Tierra, pero las chicas habían dejado un lado su normalidad para poder entrenar sabían que esta podría ser su última pelea así que se esforzaban al máximo, solo Unazuki y Saori se mantenían al margen pues el poder de ellas era muy superior al de las demás scouts, ellas ayudaban a las chicas a crear diferentes tácticas de pelea, las únicas que estaban muy atrás del entrenamiento eran las guardianas de la princesa del planeta de fuego ellas aún no tenían el o poder suficiente para enfrentarse a aquellos que atacaban la tierra sin embargo seguían entrenando para poder ayudar ya no querían huir como lo hicieron hace unos meses de su planeta.

Mientras todos se preparaban Saori sintió varias energías que se dirigían en dirección de la tierra, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza a Unazuki quien también había sentido lo mismo ambas se transformaron en Sailor Eternal, corrieron al lado de Serena quien se encontraba un poco confundida al ver a las chicas muy cerca de ella

Que pasa? dijo Serena

Alguien se acerca respondió Saori

Cómo lo saben? dijo Serena

Nuestros poderes están conectados no sólo a los cristales si no también al espacio dijo Unazuki

Y cuando llegaran?

Ya están aqui dijo Unazuki

En el cielo se vio una gran luz que descendía a una velocidad increíble sin embargo cuando la luz se acercaba esta se hacía más pequeña, no, no se hacía más pequeña, se dividía en partes y poco a poco fue haciéndose más lenta y choco contra la tierra levantando una nube de polvo las chicas corrieron inmediatamente al lugar donde había sido el impacto cuando la nube empezó a disiparse se podía ver la silueta de varios seres que cada vez se acercaban más, las chicas estaban listas para atacar cuando una voz muy conocida dijo:

Cuanto tiempo sin verlas

Serena quien también había llegado al lugar dijo:

Alan, Ann cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Las chicas no podrian creerlo Alan y Ann les habían contado su historia y el póquer estaban ahí y como también otros sobrevivientes habían escapado y se habían unido a ellos en su viaje a la Tierra

Vaya es impresionante dijo Serena

Lo es verdad hermosa dijo Alan

esto le llamo la atención a Seiya quien observó a Darien para ver si tendría una reacción pero este ni siquiera se inmutó, pero Seiya no fue el único a Rini y Haruka también les pareció extraño el comportamiento de ese sujeto con Serena

Así que esa semilla como es dijo Serena

Bueno aquí está dijo Ann

Cuando Ann mostró la semilla tanto Serena como Darien se vieron a la cara para confirmar lo que estaban viendo también las chicas observaban dicha semilla entonces Darien dijo

Amy podrías decirle a Ryuto que venga

Claro, no hay problema

Amy salió en dirección al jardín en busca de Ryuto, minutos después regreso con el y Yoru quien dijo que debía acompañar a su hermano

Cuando le explicaron el motivo de porque fue llamado el no podía creerlo era posible que ese era, pero si no lo era aún tenían tiempo suficiente para buscarlo o serían atacados por el enemigo sólo esperaba que e)os estuviesen listos para cualquier batalla

Ann le entregó la semilla a Ryuto quien al tocarla comenzó a brillar tan intensamente que fue tragado literalmente por una luz cuando está desapareció tanto Ryuto como Yoru habían cambiado sus ropas, Yoru se había transformado en la princesa Nyx y Ryuto llevaba un traje muy parecido al de Endimion sólo que este era negro completamente también le apareció una espada a su costado izquierdo esta era una espada con una empuñadura totalmente negra, ahora transformado era el príncipe Erebo

Las chicas y los demas incluidos Darien y Serena se inclinaron ante El príncipe de la Oscuridad Erebo y la princesa de la Noche Nyx estos inmediatamente levantaron a Serena y Darien se inclinaron ante ellos, como muestra de respeto y lealtad hacia el milenio de plata y el reino de la Tierra después de unos minutos el cristal desapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad, Ryuto quien no estaba acostumbrado al poder que acababa de utilizar se desmayó.

Tanto para Alan y Ann y sus acompañantes era muy extraño lo que acababa de suceder, Serena les explicó todo y como trataban de solucionarlo

Ann les había dicho que podrían ayudar, sin embargo Serena les dijo que era muy peligroso, pero Alan les dijo que si ellas no podrian vencer al enemigo ellos no tendrían un hogar al cual regresar al final terminaron accediendo en mantenerse al margen y que cuando fuera la pelea final ellos ayudarían en lo que pudieran

 ** _Bien aquí está otro capitulo, muy corto pero al fin lo termine trataré de actualizar muy pronto y prometo hacer capítulos más largos_**


	21. Chapter 21

**_hola a todos quiero dar un saludo muy especial a harucino, sienna0306,nadiaelisa y hyugaharuka por seguir la historia gracias y a los que leen de todas partes del mundo también, porque es por ustedes que esta historia sigue_**

CAPITULO 21: ETERNAL SAILOR SPACE

Varios días después que Erebo había despertado, las chicas seguían con su entrenamiento pues los ataques en Tokio habían empezado, y ellas no lograban vencer a los soldados algo que les molestaba demasiado, pues su deber era proteger a la princesa y a las personas de la tierra y con el poder demasiado bajo que tenían ( en palabras de Unazuki) era imposible que ganarán esta pelea, durante dias entrenaban sin parar algo que empezaba a molestar a Serena, pues ninguna tenía tiempo para salir con ella y el encierro (según ella) la estaba volviendo loca así que se le ocurrió una idea las había convencido que descansarán un día que se fueran de picnic, ya que los ataques habian cesado, sin saber que seria atacado un edificio cerca de donde se encontraban rapidamente Sailor Star y Nigth se transformaron, pues ellas encargaban del enemigo, las demás se encargaban de sacar a las personas del lugar de la batalla, se sentían unas inútiles sin hacer nada pero sabían que no podrian enfrentarse al enemigo quien era muy poderoso y eso que sólo eran soldados ya que los generales no se habian prensentado

Por aquí chicas dijo Venus quien llevaba a unos niños para alejarlos de la batalla

Si respondieron todas

Miren hay alguien ahí trapado dijo Jupiter

Yo iré dijo Mercury

Ten cuidado no sabemos si pueden haber sombras-soldados ahí dijo Venus

Yo iré contigo dijo Mars

Ambas scouts se acercaron al lugar con precaución para ayudar al pequeño atrapado en un pequeño edificio que había sido atacado por sombras-soldados para robar la energía de las personas, el edificio se encontraba en ruinas porque la pelea había comenzado ahi

Hey pequeño venimos a ayudarte dijo Mercury

No puedo mover mi pie, esta atascado en algo y no tengo fuerzas

No te preocupes, te sacaremos de ahí dijo Mars

Eso es lo que piensan dijo una sombra-soldado quien inmediatamente las atacó con un látigo sombra, Sailor Mars le devolvió el ataque acabando con el soldado-sombra ,sorprendiendola pues ya se habían enfrentado a ellos anteriormente y no habían podido hacer nada sin embargo esta vez el entrenamiento había funcionado, sin embargo se vio rodeada de sombras-soldados y por mucho que les atacará estas se multiplicaban por docenas sin embargo las demás scouts se acercaron a ayudarla pero les era imposible acabar con ellos la pelea hubo un momento en que no importara cuantas sombras aparecieran ellas podrían acabar con ellas pero su poder empezó a debilitarse dado que estaban muy agotadas para seguir luchando y fue entonces cuando se vieron rodeadas de cientos de sombras.

Por otro lado la batalla de Sailor Star y Nigth estaba por terminarse hasta que apareció un sujeto que Star y Nigth le reconocieron como uno de los que había atacado la fiestas de compromiso

Vaya de nuevo ustedes que no tienen otra cosa que hacer que estar arruinando los planes del gran maestro

En serio el gran maestro no pudo usar otro nombre dijo Star

Que te parece el no tengo mucho cerebro dijo Nigth - ambas se ríen

Pagarán por esto, fuego oscuro surge

Ambas sailor esquivaron el ataque que consistía en bolas de fuego hecho de sombras y nacido de ellas mismas, pero fue directamente sobre las otras sailor quien no paraban de luchar contra los cientos de soldados-sombras derribandoles inmediatamente el ataque era muy poderoso que ni Star ni Nigth podrían haber sido capaces de detenerlo mientras observaban a las chicas en el suelo los soldados-sombras les atacaron ellas lucharon contra ellos pero ya estaban cansadas y las sombras se regeneraban demasiado rápido y aun estaba el sujeto que hacía que aparecieran más y más sombras y tambien les atacaba, ellas necesitaban ayuda y pronto porque esta vez uno de los generales de la Caos estaba presente y las sombras no dejaban de aparecer, sus ruegos fueron escuchados porque el principe Erebo apareció y las sombras parecían querer atacarle sin embargo el Cristal también apareció y la oscuridad lleno el lugar dejando a las sombras inmóviles luego una luz plateada con una silueta apareció de ella surgió una Sailor muy parecida a Nigth lo único diferente era su cetro que parecía estar lleno de estrellas que se movían y su traje era como si estuviese vestida por el mismo espacio.

Quien eres dijo el general de Caos

Yo soy la guerrera nacida para vencerte a ti, soy la protectora del cristal de Erebo, viajando por todo el universo para traer paz soy Eternal Sailor Space

Eternal Sailor Space dijeron ambas guardianas

Así es hermanas al fin he despertado gracias al príncipe y a sus ruegos el sello se rompió

Vaya una reunión familiar , que patético pero no importa también acabaré contigo toma esto El eterno fuego de la Oscuridad ( Este ataque consistía en llamas negras que aparecieron en toda la tierra dejando a las sailors en el aire), Sailor Space uso su cetro y convocó unas llamas de un color rojo muy intenso que hacía desparecer a las llamas de sombras sin embargo su poder no era suficiente para vencer al enemigo, aunque este por un momento entró en pánico y sus llamas retrocedieron y le ataque de Space tomó ventaja y alcanzó a herir al General de Caos, este al verse herido desapareció entre las sombras junto a sus soldados dejando un mensaje en el aire

Volveré Space y acabaré contigo, recuerda que soy el tercer general Shadows Fire.

Después de esto tanto Nigth como Star se acercaron a su hermana quien se había quedado viendo a la nada donde antes había estado Shadows Fire

Space...

Esta bien, lamento la tardanza supongo que solo somos nosotros tres

Así es, no sabemos como encontrar a Galaxia dijo Star

Ella llegará pronto dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Todas volvieron a verla, Space quien podía sentir su aura pudo descifrar de quien se trataba y se inclino ante ella llamándola princesa

No, no me llames así aquí sólo soy Rini se que te parecerá extraño

Entiendo, supongo que sus padres le han criado así

Si, exacto

Pero como sabes que ella vendrá pronto pregunto Star

Creo que ya lo saben, sin embargo no puedo explicarles aún todo

Después de eso Space camino donde se encontraba los cuatro príncipes y se inclino frente a Serena

Princesa Serenity, soy Sailor Space es un placer verle de nuevo

Por favor no me llames princesa, además como sabes quien soy

Bueno parte de mi poder es saber identificar la sangre Real de la Luna

Y dime quien eres

En es instante la transformación desapareció dejando ver a Sonoko y a las chicas muy sorprendidas


	22. capítulo 22

CAPITULO 22: SAILOR GALAXIA

 ** _Hola estoy de regreso, perdón por la tardanza pero se me presento una emergencia y no me había quedado tiempo de publicar pero aquí estoy de nuevo y puede que tarde en actualizar pero prometo que no abandonaré la historia ya que esta por terminar._**

Todo el mundo estaba preocupado después del ataque, aunque el aparecimiento de una nueva sailor en la batalla les había ayudado bastante, Rini les había dicho que este era el último ataque, uno de los hermanos Kou dudaba de que ella dijera toda la verdad, el no confiaba en esa chiquilla pues nadie parecía dar la respuesta de donde provenía cada vez que le preguntaba a Serena esta se ponía nerviosa y se iba con alguna excusa y lo mismo hacían todas, estaba harto de que no le incluyeran en nada, harto de ver a su bombón con su novio,harto de ver a ese sujeto (Alan ) coqueteando con Serena, harto de no saber nada de esa niña, estaba harto de todo sin embargo algunas dudas serían aclaradas pronto aunque el no lo supiera su vida cambiaría.

Los días pasaban y todos se preparaban para la boda, las chicas no se separaban de Serena a pesar que ella se los ordenase, Mina siempre le respondía que era su deber protegerla siempre como lo hacían en el pasado Milenio de plata, algo que la molestaba pues Darien no poseía una guardia y él decía que no la necesitaba que los hermanos y la princesa Kakyuu era mejor protegerlos pues ellos corrían más peligro junto a Serena, quien al no poder transformarse en Sailor Moon quedaba indefensa en alguna situacion, Serena que anteriormente se había sentido mal desde hace unos días había ido donde un médico y este día le daría el resultado de sus exámenes, Rini le había dicho que por fin sabría la razón por que no puede transformarse eso solo logró asustar a Serena sin embargo ella quería ir sola, a pesar de todo lo que le dijeron las chicas acepto que Mina le acompañará.

Durante todo el camino Serena iba distraída pensando en lo que Rini había dicho

Te sucede algo Serena

Que?, No, es solo que quizás tengo un poco de miedo con los resultados y que nunca más vuelva a ser una Sailor

No debes preocuparte, recuerda que eres una Princesa y que en el futuro serás una gran Reina y no necesitas ser una scout para proteger el planeta tu eres muy fuerte y eres una gran persona

Gracias Mina no se en que momento cambiaste y ahora eres tu la que me ayuda a seguir

Somos amigas cierto, eso hacen las amigas ayudarse siempre

Después de eso las chicas llegaron al hospital esperaron un momento antes que el doctor las atendieran después de unos minutos salieron y se podía ver en el rostro de Mina una gran satisfacción pero en el de Serena una gran sonrisa acompañada de un miedo podía verse nerviosa.

Mientas tanto en la mansión Chiba Rini esta ansiosa por contar todo sabía que el momento había llegado sólo esperaba el regreso de Serena y podría contar toda su historia, lastimosamente debía esperar un tiempo pues de un momento a otro Sonoko y Saori quienes habían llegado sólo para saber como estaban las cosas sintieron una energía que se acercaba rápidamente a la mansión y estaban a punto de transformarse cuando identificaron la energía, era Galaxia quien aterrizó sobre una de sus rodillas y al ver a las chicas estas se presentaron como las reencarnaciones de Nigth y Space

Donde estan Sailor Star y Sun? pregunto Galaxia

Star trabaja en una cafetería pero aun no hemos encontrado a Sun dijo Sonoko

Supongo que podriamos...

Las palabras quedaron en el aire pues los demás habitantes de la mansion Chiba habían llegado al lugar donde se encontraban las sailors, Galaxia reconoció a las inners y outers también a Darien y puedo reconocer a los príncipes Nyx y Erebo e inmediatamente se arrodilló ante ellos y se presentó

Principes Nyx y Erebo soy sailor Galaxia guardiana como mi nombre lo dice de la Galaxia del Norte soy la quinta guardiana nacida por los Primordiales, fiel servidora del milenio de plata.

Como sabes quienes somos? pregunto Yoru

Yo puedo sentir las semillas estelares en su interior y puedo ver como emerge un gran poder de ellas respondió Galaxia

Pero como nos encontraste? dijo Ryuto

Fui yo quien envío a la princesa Kakyuu a la tierra con uno de los cristales gemelos

Como sabias de los Cristales?

Sailor Sun se comunico conmigo en sueños y me dijo:

Flashback

Galaxia, Sailor Galaxia puedes escucharme

Quien eres?

Soy tu hermana soy Sailor Sun

Sun en verdad eres tu, no deberías estar en...

En un largo sueño hasta la próxima guerra, si, pero a llegado la hora que despertemos y que juntemos a aquellos que juramos mantener separados para protegerlos porque ahora se encuentran en peligro

Pero como puedo encontrarlos, si sólo tú sabes donde se encuentran sus cristales y ellos

No debes preocuparte ellos ya han reencarnado junto a los Príncipes de la Luna y La Tierra

Cómo lo sabes?

He estado sintiendo su presencia muy cerca

Quieres decir que estas en La Tierra

Si, mi despertar y el de nuestras hermanas esta muy cerca se que puedes sentirlo nuestra conexión es muy fuerte, pero no debes preocuparte por nosotros debes buscar los Cristales y llevárselos a la princesa Serenity

Pero donde los encuentro?

Hay uno oculto al sur de donde te encuentras en el palacio del planeta de fuego debes encontralo antes que Caos, el esta destruyendo los planetas para poder hacerse de los cristales, no olvides cual es nuestra misión e intentes hacer lo mismo otra vez,nos volveremos a ver pronto espero que estés listas para el final de la guerra

Fin de Flashback

Luego desperté y me dirigí...

A nuestro planeta por eso sabias donde se encontraba el Cristal dijo La princesa Kakyuu

Así es, después que se marcharon me dirigí donde debía estar el otro gracias a su esencia pero el planeta ya no existía sin embargo su esencia aún estaba presente en el espacio y la seguí y me trajo hasta aquí y ahora puedo ver que los cristales están juntos de nuevo.

Pero no podemos usarlos dijo Yoru

Que quiere decir con eso Majestad

Que no podemos convocar nuestros cristales, solo aparecen en el momento para que una de ustedes despierte respondió Ryuto

Eso es imposible sólo una persona podría respondernos el porque los cristales hacen eso

Y quien es esa persona

Serena ya has regresado y Unazuki viene contigo dijo Rini

Si así es, no se como hizo para encontrarnos pero dice que sintió una energía que venía así acá

Así que eras tu, soy la reencarnación de sailor Star

Princesa dijo Galaxia arrodillandose frente a Serena

No, no hagas eso por favor ponte de pie y llámame Serena

Cómo ordene

Serena, Galaxia sabe quien podrá darnos respuestas de los cristales y talvez podría decirnos porque no puedes transformarte

dijo Darien

No te preocupes por eso ya se la razón y mi papá estará muy enojado sin embargo si hay alguien que pueda ayudarnos será mejor que lo busquemos rápido

La única que puede ayudarnos es Sun ella es la única que conoce los secretos de los cristales

Y donde podemos encontrarla dijo Amy

Eso no lo sé, pero podemos hacer que despierte dijo Galaxia

Y como haremos eso, ni siquiera sabemos quién es? o donde se encuentra dijo Lita

Bueno hay una manera para hacerla aparecer respondió Galaxia

Y cual es? preguntó Unazuki

Creo que yo puedo ayudar, se quien es Sailor Sun dijo Rini

Que? y cuando pensabas decirnos eso dijo Seiya muy enojado

Oye ! podrías tener un poco más de respeto cuando hables con ella esto lo dijo Galaxia

Porque? ni siquiera se quien es o nadie quiere decirnos

Seiya tiene razón dijo Taiki

Eso es porque ella es...

Mina no

Pero Serena

Yo les contaré todo ahora,podríamos por favor entrar a la mansión

Hola chicos

Hola Molly respondieron todos

Qué sucede?

No es nada, que bueno que hayas venido así te enteras de todo dijo Serena

Que quieres decir? pregunto Molly

Ya lo verás, hoy se revelarán muchas cosas dijo Serena con una sonrisa


	23. capítulo 23

CAPITULO 23 : LOS SECRETOS SON REVELADOS

Cuando todos estaban instalados dentro de la mansion Galaxia les reveló el plan para hacer que Sun aparezca

Estas segura de eso? pregunto Amy

Si, es la única forma que ella puede aparecer

respondió Galaxia

Nosotros podríamos hacerlo dijo Mina

No, ella sentiría su poder y sabría que una de nosotras podría detenerlas sin embargo si atacamos nosotras cuatro ella aparecerá, pues es la única que puede detenernos respondía Unazuki

No pueden hacerlo,eso solo empeorará las cosas dijo Rini

Y como es que sabes eso? pregunto Seiya con un tono condescendiente sus hermanos asintieron apoyándolo

Bueno eso es porque ella viene de...

Mina! no digas nada

No te preocupes Amy es el momento de explicar quien soy en verdad y porque estoy aqui, cierto Richard

Richard? el no está aquí Rini dijo Amy

En realidad si lo estoy dijo Richard

Cuando llegaste pregunto Amy quien lo abrazó y besó, sin saber que este gesto no le gusto para nada a Taiki

Está mañana, pero quiero saber como sabes que estaba aquí le pregunto a Rini

Ya conoces la respuesta cierto y tambien veniste a detenerlas verdad

Si, pero...

Oigan podrían explicarnos que sucede pregunto un Taiki muy enojado por no saber que estaba sucediendo, no le gustaba la forma en que Richard tomaba a Amy

Claro déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Serena "pequeña dama" Tsukino princesa de Tokio de Cristal en el siglo XXX, así es vengo del futuro mis padres son El Neo Rey Endimion y Neo Reina Serena mejor conocidos como Darien y Serena en este siglo

Que? dijeron los hermanos Kou la princesa Kakyuu y sus guardianas y los hermanos Ryuto y Yoru

Eso es imposible pero como?dijo Yaten

Eso lo sabrán después, ahora hay cosas más importantes, Serena nos dirá algo importante ahora cierto? pregunto Mina

Si este no se como decirlo Darien, chicos yo estoy embarazada

Darien con una sonrisa en su rostro tomó a Serena en sus brazos y la alzó dejando a más de uno sorprendido pues el no es de los que mostraba sus sentimientos públicamente , el resto sorprendido también por la noticia felicitaba a la pareja pero había uno que lo ultimo que había escuchado era lo mismo que estaba en su cabeza "estoy embarazada" no podía creerlo primero esa niña decía ser su hija y ahora su bombón decía que estaba embarazada lo único que hizo fue fingir una sonrisa mientras su corazón se partía en cientos de pedazos

Después de felicitar a la pareja y de algunas preguntas incómodas Amy pregunto algo que estaba molestandole

Así que como sabias lo que haríamos?

Tuve una visión anoche así que tome el primer avión y me vine no podía dejar que hicieran tal cosa

Una vision? pregunto Kakyuu

Si, yo nací con ese don pero solo había podido ver lo que sucedería en unos minutos, sin embargo desde el día del ataque en la fiesta de compromiso de Darien y Serena he podido ver más allá

Cierto y en el futuro tu don será de mucha ayuda fuiste tu quien dijo que yo debia de venir a este tiempo dijo Rini

Entonces pueden decirnos como encontrar a Sailor Sun pregunto Reí

No, no es necesario que la busquen dijo Richard

Pero porque pregunto Serena

Porque ella siempre a estado con ustedes

Que quieres decir con eso esta vez fue Darien quien preguntó

Bueno, ella es la chica que siempre se a encargado que Serena sonría y siempre la a apoyado

Eso quiere decir que ella es dijo Serena

Así es Molly es aquien buscan

Yo?

Si, tu eres la última guardiana

Pero eso no es posible yo no puedo ser ella

Dime quien siempre estuvo cuando Serena estaba triste y se veía como si hubiera perdido su brillo, tú,porque con tu resplandor siempre haces que su luz ilumine todo porque esa es tu mision protegerla de toda la oscuridad que la rodea

Pero yo no me puedo transformar como ellas

Aún no, pero pronto te convertirás en una Sailor cuando sea tu tiempo de luchar recordaras todo

Chicos ya que estamos revelando los secretos hay algo mas que me gustaría decirles

Claro Rini puedes decir lo que quieras dijo Darien

Muy bien este... ah...mmmm a si mi papá tambien tiene sus guardianes

Eso es imposible, ellos cayeron en batalla y aun no pueden renacer dijo Darien

Te equivocas aun posees las piedras verdad?

Si, aun las tengo conmigo mira dijo Darien sacando las cuatro piedras que correspondian a los cuatro reyes celestiales

Cuatro? falta una dijo Rini

No te equivocas son solo cuatro respondio éste

No son cinco, estoy segura yo he hablado con ellos, ademas debes saber que el espiritu de los reyes celestiales estan dentro de sus piedras no tiene nada que ver con sus cuerpos

Que quieres decir?

Que las piedras pueden poseer cualquier cuerpo no necesitan renacer, pero recuerda las piedras elegirán si el cuerpo es digno no solo de ellas si no también para protegerte, ademas primero si alguien quiere convertirse en un guardian debe pedirtelo

Como?

Si, por ejemplo si Richard quiere hacerlo debe renunciar a su vida y hacer un juramento de lealtad contigo y si aceptas se convertira en un portador de una de las piedras

Y conoces ese juramento

Si, yo renuncio a mi pasado para poder servir al Rey Endimion y protegerlo con mi vida jurando lealtad a su reinado y su descendencia, si aceptas y una de las piedras tambien lo acepta este puede convertirse en tu guardia


	24. capitulo 24

CAPITULO 24: UNA BATALLA DURA, LAS SCOUTS LUCHAN POR SUS VIDAS

La siguiente semana habia sido dura para todos pues faltaban solo unos dias para la boda de Serenan y Darien y debian prepararse algo que les resultaba muy difícil pues los ataques habian sido mas frecuentes un ejemplo era este dia donde las chicas salian de una tienda de vestidos pues debian probarse los suyos.

Oye Mina puedes decirme que te sucede, te he visto un poco triste es por que extrañas a Joe pregunto Lita

No, como crees el volvera pasado mañana estoy muy feliz por eso respondió esta

Si claro desbordas felicidad dijo Amy con evidente sarcasmo

Esta bien pero prometan que no le diran a nadie lo que les contaré

Lo prometemos dijeron al unísono las tres chicas

Hace unos dias hable con Rini y me dijo que bueno Sailor Sun es quien acompaña a La Neo Reina en sus viajes por toda la galaxia

Y eso es lo que te molesta repondio Rei

Bueno yo pense que quizas nosotros nos encargariamos de protegerla siempre respondio esta

Escucha Mina debe de haber una razon por la cual ella le acompaña dijo Amy

Mientras hablaban se escuchó un estruendo y luego la gente empezó a gritar y a correr, las chicas sin pensarlo llegaron al lugar ya transformadas vieron a un ejercito de soldados-sombras y a uno de los generales

Vaya que tenemos aquí dijo el general

Quién eres tú preguntó Jupiter

Yo soy el general Shadow el mas fuerte de los generales y voy a acabar con ustedes

Eso ya lo veremos Fuego de Marte enciendete

Hojas de roble de Jupiter

Los ataques desaparecieron entre las sombras, el ejército atacaba a todas las personas

No puede ser, es imposible dijo Marte

Claro que no, yo soy tan poderoso como mi amo asi que no pueden lastimarme

Ya veremos eso, chicas dijo Mina

Si, respondieron esta

Por el poder del planeta Mercurio

Por el poder del planeta Marte

Por el poder del planeta Venus

Por el poder del planeta Jupiter

Ataque de los planetas de las Sailors

El ataque se dirigió al general sin embargo este chocó con una barrera de sombras y se disolvió

Son unas tontas jamas podrán vencerme con ese poder tan bajo, tomen esto Sombras asfixiantes

Las sombras rodearon a las sailors extrayendo el oxígeno que las rodeaba sin embargo Mercury fue capaz de lanzar un ataque de burbujas de mercurio que les dio un poco de tiempo para deshacerse de las sombras sin embargo estas eran muy fuertes sin importar como lucharán estas absorbían su oxigeno, cuando estaban por desnvanecerse las sombras desaparecieron

No, no puedo dejarlas morir tan rápido dijo el general

Las chicas recuperaron un poco el aliento sin embargo se les hacia casi imposible permanecer de pie

Voy a hacer que sufran, como lo hizo mi señor durante todo este tiempo dijo el General

Estas equivocado, el lo merecía dijo Mina con dificultad

Ustedes tambien, por tratar de detenernos ahora tomen esto toque de sombras

Inmediatamente las sombras rodearon a las scouts y se produjo una descargar de miles de voltios alrededor de ellas dañandolas el ataque era de tal magnitud que dejo inconsiente a tres de ellas, Jupiter era la menos afectada al ser la sailor del trueno, sin embargo no sabia cuanto tiempo aguantaría y si Mars quien increíblemente también estaba de pie podria aguantar mientras llegaba la ayuda, si es que llegaba, por mucho que le costara admitir a Jupiter le habia parecido un poco molesto el que esas nuevas sailors fueran mas poderosas que ellas pero en este momento pedia que una de ellas se apareciera y les ayudara, sin embargo la unica ayuda que vio al seguir la mirada sorprendida de Mars que segundos despues se desplomó fue a Andrew y Nicolás quienes las recogerían despues de confirmar los trajes para la boda, estos trataban de acercarse pero les era imposible lo ultimo que Jupiter vio fue una moto que reconoceria el sonido hasta dormida era la moto de Darien, ella se desplomo.

Darien debes de hacer algo dijo Andrew

Lo siento chicos debemos esperar que ellas vengan respondio este

Entonces lo hare yo dijo Nicolas y fue seguido por Andrew

Chicos detenganse dijo Darien quien segundos despues se convirtió en el príncipe Endimion

Los chicos lo vieron sin embargo no se detuvieron, pues las mujeres que amaban estaban por morir, tantas eran sus ganas de salvarlas que ni siquiera se percataron que la ayuda habia llegado

Star, Nigth, Space, Galaxia es bueno que hayan venido dijo Darien pero se preocupo al ver el rostro de las sailors

Lo sentimos Majestad pero no podemos ayudarlas dijo Star

Que quieren decir con eso respondio Uranus

Ustedes tampoco deberian estar aqui dijo Space

Pero porque pregunto Hotaru

Porque no podemos luchar contra el, cada una nació para enfrentarse a cada uno de los generales y solo Sun puede vencerlo dijo Space

Pero eso es imposible Sun aun no... dijo Uranus

Asi es, si ella no despierta pronto todos estaremos en peligro dijo Space

Eso no es cierto dijo una voz

Rini que haces aquí dijo Hotaru

Lo siento se que me pidieron que me quedara con Serena y los demas pero hay una forma de salvar a las chicas respondio esta

Y cual es pregunto Endimion

Mi mamá me dijo que te dijera que el poder del amor es lo mas poderoso que hay en este mundo y nada podrá contra eso

Que significa eso pregunto Galaxia

Endimion dirigió su mirada donde se encontraban Andrew y Nicolas tratando de poder sacar a las chicas de ahi, apesar que ellos recibian una descarga siempre se levantaban una y otra vez

El general los observaba y les dijo

Son unos tontos jamas podran salvarlas la unica forma que las sombras-energias desaparescan es que ellas mueran para ese entonces ustedes estarán muertos

Pues no me importa morir si eso significa salvar a una de ellas dijo Andrew

El tiene razon nuestras vidas no valen nada en comparacion de la de ellas dijo Nicolas

Entonces acabare con ustedes primero no se preocupen ellas se reuniran muy pronto con ustedes

Cuando el general iba a lanzar su ataque dos siluetas tomaron a Andrew y Nicolas desapareciendo del lugar

Sueltame dijeron Andrew y Nicolas al unisono

Claro lo hare si no intentan correr respondio Endimion

Quien le ordeno a Star y Space que soltaran a los chicos

Porque nos trajeron hasta aqui dijo Nicolas

Porque ustedes pueden salvar a las chicas dijo Rini

Y como haremos eso? pregunto Nicolas

Es sencillo lo unico que tienen que hacer es ...

Las palabras de Rini quedaron en el aire pues una luz inundo el lugar y aparecieron dos de las piedras Nephrite y Jadeite quienes se posaron sobre las cabezas de Andrew y Nicolas respectivamente, estos no sabian como reaccionar sin embargo recordaron lo que Rini habia dicho dias atrás y ambos pronunciaron el juramento luego los espiritus de Nephrite y Jadeite salieron de las piedras y se arrodillaron ante el príncipe Endimion luego se disolvieron, las piedras cubrieron a Andrew y Nicolas

 ** _Gracias por esperar, se que me cuesta actualizar pero prometo que no voy a abandonar la historia y como no quiero hacerla muy larga seran dos historias, perdón por las faltas ortográficas, muchas gracias por leer_**


	25. capitulo 25

CAPITULO 25 : DOS NUEVOS GUERREROS APARECEN, LOS PODERES DE LAS INNERS DESAPARECEN

Cuando la luz desapareció dejo ver a dos nuevos guerreros ambos llevaban un traje muy parecido al que llevaba el príncipe Endimion, el de uno era negro con los ribetes verdes y llevaba una espada al costado, la espada estaba hecha de rayos (literalmente ) que se escuchaban crepitar como si estuviese viva, el otro guerreo tambien portaba un traje negro con los ribetes rojos y tambien portaba una espada hecha de fuego sus llamas bailaban con cada movimiento, ambos se arodillaron ante Endimion.

Principe Endimion es un honor servir en su corte dijeron al unísono

Permitame presentarme mi nombre es Fire Hunter dijo Nicolas

Y yo soy Thunder Hunter dijo Andrew

Las guardianas de los cristales y las outters se habian quedado sin habla pues habian conocido a los reyes celestiales y ahora ellos daban lugar a nuevos guerreros

Con que aqui es donde se esconden, muy bonito el show de luces pero jamas podran vencerme sin importar cuantos sean dijo el general Shadows

Nosotras somos mas que suficiente para acabar contigo dijo Star

Sabes que eso no es cierto, apesar de la luz que llevan ustedes no son capaces de detenerme o lo olvidaba sus amigas ya no seran un estorbo dentro de muy poco

Todos observaron al lugar donde las inners estaban, estan habian regresado a la normalidad y sus cuerpos se estaban volviendo oscuros.

Si, ellas se estan fundiendo con las sombras donde se quedaran y me serviran por siempre dijo el general

Eso jamas te lo voy a permitir dijo Fire Hunter, sacando su espada también Thunder Hunter le imitó, estos solo le dieron una mirada a las guardianas y estas entendieron

Las guardianas de los cristales atacaron al general Shadows alejandolo del lugar mientras que los guerreros usando sus espadas cortaban las sombras para poder liberar a las chicas antes que el general se diera cuenta, les tomó algo de tiempo liberarlas, pues eran atacados constantementes por las mismas sombras, luego fueron a yudar a las guardianas de los cristales.

Tontos yo soy mucho mas fuerte que ustedes Sombras del mal, unas manos hechas de sombras aparecieron sin embargo todos fueron capacez de acabar con ellas

Las guardianas usaron sus cetros invocando cada una su poder

Cetro del cristal de plata dijo Sailor star

Cetro del cristal Nix dijo sailor Nigth

Cetro del cristal Erebo dijo sailor Space

De cada uno salió una luz plateada que fue dirigida a la espada de Galaxia que ahora parecia una espada de luz y atacó al general tambien los cazadores Fire y Thunder atacaron con sus espadas pero solo Galaxia consiguió hacerle daño a un costado, los cazadores fueron sorprendidos por unas sombras que sujetaban sus pies y fueron atacados por otras que absorbían su energia y los dejaron inconsientes, el general al verse herido decidio escapar desapareciendo entre las sombras, las guardianas tomaron a los cazadores y los cuerpos de las chicas que estaban casi desapareciendo, volviendo a la mansión

En la mansion todos se sorprendieron al ver a los dos nuevos guerreros,aunque inconsientes estos se encontraban bien pero toda la atencion se la llevaban las chicas por su aspecto, tanto Rini como Darien contaron lo que habia pasado y como Andrew y Nicolas se convirtieron en guardianes

Quieres decir que ellos son tus guardianes porque lucharon por el amor sienten por ellas dijo Yaten

Si, las piedras fueron quienes los eligieron por sus corazones puros, por el amor que sienten y por querer luchar por ellas contesto Darien

Darien, crees que puedes ayudar a las chicas pregunto Serena

Si, puedo darles un poco de mi energia pero no se si despertaran pues al ser tus guardianes necesito ayuda del cristal de plata y no estas en condiciones de ayudarme

Yo puedo ayudar respondió Star, yo poseo esa habilidad gracias al cristal de plata

Ambos tomaron a Mina de las manos y empezaron a darle un poco de energia esta empezo a tomar su color sin embargo no despertó luego le siguió Amy con el mismo resultado, tanto Fire y Thunder despertaron , la siguiente era Rei pero esta no parecia mejorar hasta que Fire tambien le brindo un poco de su energía esta recobro su color pero Fire se desvaneció inmediatamente volviendo a ser Nicolas, Lita era la ultima sin embargo ella requeria un poco mas de energia pues era la que mas había intentado luchar contra las sombras, Thunder le brindo toda la energia que tenia y volvió a ser Andrew quien se desplomó por quedarse sin energia, las cuatro chicas despertaron al cabo de unas horas, Lita y Rei estaban al pie de las camas donde se encontraban Nicolas y Andrew pues les habían contado lo que ellos habian hecho para salvarlas no una sino dos veces en un dia , Nicolas fue el primero en despertar a pesar que Rei no queria que se levantara este insistio tanto que Rei no tuvo mas remedio que hacerce a un lado cuando este estuvo afuera podia ver las estrellas y se preguntaba si estaba por amanecer cuando escucho una voz

Si, faltan unas horas para que amanezca, me has dado un susto le dijo Rei

Lo siento mucho, pero lo que hice soy capaz de hacerlo una y otra vez sin importar el resultado repondio este

Gracias Nicolas y ambos se sentaron bajo un arbol para esperar el amanecer

Andrew sentía que estaba siendo observado, no era la primera vez desde hace unos meses cada vez que despertaba tenia esa sensacion cuando abria los ojos esa sensacion no se iba sentia que la presencia estaba ahi por mucho que viera ese lugar no habia nada, sin embargo esta vez la presencia era diferente decidio que era momento de abrir los ojos en ese momento unas manos calidas se enredaron en las suyas las conocia tambien que al abrir los ojos no se sorprendió que Lita estuviera ahi con el y ella estuviera sonriendo

Hola dijo Andrew

Hola le respondió esta

Perdón por preocuparte tanto dijo Andrew

No, soy yo quien debe disculparse contigo por mi culpa ahora estas metido en esto tambien me hubiese gustado que nunca te involucraras en todo esto dijo Lita

No digas eso, ahora también podré luchar junto a ti y no voy a dejar que nada te pase

le dijo Andrew

Sabes que eso es imposible, tu deber ahora es con Darien y primero debes velar por el

Andrew intento levantarse pero no pudo sentia su cuerpo como si fuera de plomo

No, no hagas nada solo descansa lo necesitas, nosotras tenemos una cosa que resolver y aun falta una batalla que ganar

Que quieres decir con que tienen que resolver? todos los preparativos de la boda estan listos

No, la pelea de ayer nos dejo sin nuestros poderes

Que? pregunto Andrew

Lita saco su pluma de transformacion y le mostró el cristal de Jupiter este no tenia brillo

Amy dice que estuvimos mucho tiempo entre las sombras y que por eso han perdido su brillo y talvez tome un poco de tiempo para que podamos usarlos, lo mejor sera qur descanse yo iré con ellas talvez encontremos la forma de recuperar nuestros poderes

Lita salió de la habitacion dejando a un Andrew con la sensacion de que alguien mas habia ahi pero ahora no lo miraba a el sino que estaba dentro de él tratando de decirle algo despues de unos segundos el cansancio le venció y volvio a dormir


	26. capítulo 26

CAPITULO 26: CUANDO LAS CAMPANAS SUENAN...

Las campanas suenan y Serenity camina por uno de los jardines del palacio Milenio de Plata seguida por Venus

Sucede algo alteza pregunto Venus al ver la mirada un poco triste de la princesa

No, estraño mucho la Tierra. respondio esta

La Tierra? o a alguien? pregunto Jupiter que acababa de unirse a la caminata

La princesa estaba por contestar cuando Mercury apareció diciendo:

Princesa su madre le necesita, dice que es urgente le espera en la sala principal

Gracias Mercury, pueden acompañarme por favor

Por supuesto Majestad

La princesa y sus guardianas se dirigieron al interior del Palacio donde la Reina esperaba, pero esta no se encontraba sola dos jovenes le acompañaban una de ellas llevaba el cabello rojizo recogido en una cola de caballo sus ojos eran plateados como la misma luna , la otra llevaba un cabello color negro suelto y sus ojos eran grises como el cielo antes de desatar una tormenta, Serenity inmediatamente les reconocio y se inclinó ante ellas

Artemisa, Athena es un gusto verlas de nuevo dijo Serenity

Hermana hemos venido por ti, como habiamos acordado dijo Athena

Lo siento lo habia olvidado, habeis venido solas, pregunto

No , mis cazadoras y unos de sus caballeros nos acompañan respondio Artemisa

Venus y Mercury ustedes vendran conmigo, Madre voy a extrañarte, supongo que debemos irnos o padre se molestara si no estamos a tiempo

Las diosas y la princesa seguida de las sailors salieron de la gran sala en direccion donde se podia ver a dos grupos de jóvenes uno de los grupos esta firmado solo por mujeres lo que significaba que eran las cazadoras el otro grupo era de los caballeros de Athena con sus armaduras doradas cuando todos estaban reunidos una luz los cubrio y desaparecieron.

Las campanas suenan y Serenity sabe que este dia su padre Zeus estara en el palacio como lo hace siempre que es su cumpleaños pero esta vez sera diferente porque Serenity ya fue presentada al universo como hija de Zeus aunque Hera no lo tomo muy bien y casi destruye El Olimpo, el resto de los Olimpicos y dioses menores le han recibido como si toda su vida le conocieran, ahora todos estarian presentes, la Luna parecia tener un brillo mas radiante , como si tambien celebra el cumpleaños CCCI de la princesa, cuando la celebracion a terminado solo los Olimpicos permanecen observando el palacio muy diferente al Olimpo pero irradia un poder incluso mayor, Apolo se encuentra observando una puerta por la cual el siente una extraña conexión, Athena y Serenity se acercan entonces es cuando todo sucede, sus ojos antes azules ahora brillan como el sol y recitó

La Reina y Zeus ven a sus hijas con gran pesar , ella toma a las dos jóvenes y las lleva a travez de la puerta donde les da de beber una gota de una planta , segundos despues ellas preguntan que ha pasado nadie responde ,Apolo calla sabiendo que el destino esta escrito y que en otra vida ellas volveran a coincidir el tambien toma una gota para olvidar todo lo que ha visto

Las campañas suenan y Serenity escucha una voz que dice:

Ve al palacio cruza la puerta, no bebas de la planta si no de la copa y lo que se te ha quitado te sera devuelto

Las campanas suenan y esta vez Serena despierta en su cama todo a sido un sueño o talvez parte de su vida pasada pero ahora sabe que tiene que hacer, les cuenta a todos su sueño

Y que haremos? pregunta Haruka

Debo ir al Palacio Lunar, pero antes debo encontrar a mi hermana respondió esta

Y como la encontraremos pregunto Mina

Rini tu puedes ayudarnos verdad pregunto Amy

Lo que quieres saber es si la conozco...

En ese momento los hermanos Kou miraban la television y en ella salia una noticia como podran ver la heredera Kido, nos a permitido visitar el Orfanato de su fundacion y tambien nos concederá una entrevista en este lugar,tambien mostraron una fotografia de Saori , eso llamo la atencion de Serena

No es necesario yo se donde esta, ella esta aqui en Japon

Como lo sabes pregunto Rei

Ella y yo tenemos una conexion, siempre la habia sentido pero no sabia que significaba y ahora lo entiendo

Entonces que esperamos debemos ir con ella

Lo sé es solo que Darien puedes acompañarme pregunto Serena

Claro que si, solo hare unas llamadas al hospital para decirle a Frederic que ninguno de nosotros iremos y el se quedara acargo

Y quien mas ira contigo cabeza de bombón, no pueden ir solo ustedes dos dijo Haruka

Lo siento chicas , pero esto solo lo haremos Darien y yo.

Porque? pregunto Mina

Si ustedes van seria como una amenaza para ella y entonces tendriamos que enfrentarnos a ella y sus guerreros

Pero si van solo ustedes , eso sería peligroso dijo Mina

No , es una orden ustedes se quedan y protegan a Yoru y a los demás.

Muy bien , ya esta todo arreglado adonde iremos princesa dijo Darien

Eso ,te lo dire en el camino respondio esta

Ambos se subieron al auto de Darien, Serena iba nerviosa, Darien tomo su mano para intentar calmarla y le dijo

No debes preocuparte ella te reconocerá ella sabrá quien eres

Y que sucede si ella no a despertado pregunto sacando toda la duda que llevaba

Ella lo hará , si no entonces tu le ayudaras a recordarte

Tienes razon , cruza a la derecha y sigue derecho

Serena llevo a Darien al otro lado de la ciudad , este aun no comprendía a donde se dirigían en el camino iban hablando de todo lo que harian cuando estuvieran en la Luna

Estas segura , el cristal no funciona como lo harás

Te equivocas, he visto que el Cristal de Plata funciona correctamente, es solo que no puedo luchar como Sailor Moon

Pero cocomo iremos a la luna

Como Serenity asi podre llevarlos a todos ademas en la Luna hay un lugar donde se puede ser curado de la oscuridad que lo rodea y creo que las plumas de tranformacion y las chicas tambien pueden curarse ahi, creo que hemos llegado

Pero esta es ...

Si, asi es esta es la mansion Kido


	27. capítulo 27

CAPITULO 27: EL REENCUENTRO, El NACIMIENTO DE DOS GUERREROS

Un hombre mayor y calvo abre la puerta

En que puedo servirles nos pregunta

Buscamos a Saori Kido respondo

Tienen una cita con ella , porque si no es asi lo siento pero mi señora no podrá atenderlos,

Escucha puedes decirle que el príncipe Endimion y la princesa Serenity están aquí

Usted es un príncipe, pasen por favor en un momento le dire a mi señora que usted esta aquí

Vaya jamás pense que a alguien tratara tan diferentes a las personas por quienes son dijo Serena quien había esperado que aquel sujeto ya estaba casi en el salon de aquella mansion

Buenos dias saludaron ambos al ver dos sujetos que se encontraban ahi aquellos también respondieron su saludo

Serena podia sentir las miradas de aquellos chicos, parecía como si les tuvieran analizando y decidiendo si ellos eran un peligro y fue cuando lo entendió aquellos eran los guardianes de Athena y estaba segura que el poder que había sentido antes era el de ella y no se había equivocado, pues mas de una vez habían anunciado que Saori Kido viajaba a Grecia no había duda y pronto estaban por descubrirlo entonces una puerta se abrió era el sujeto que les dio una señal para que le siguieran Serena y Darien les sonrieron a aquellos jóvenes y siguieron al sujeto les llevo a lo que seria un despacho donde seguro serian atendidos por la mismísima Athena , el hombre toco la puerta y al otro lado la joven respondió

Adelante dijo Saori

Eso hizo que el corazón de Serena empezara a acelerarse sus nervios no le ayudaban para nada sin embargo atravesó la puerta y con una pequeña inclinación de ambos le saludaron

Athena le llamo lo que esto tomo por sorpresa a la joven pelilila

Por que me llamas asi pregunto un poco insegura al sentirse descubierta pues solo los dioses y sus caballeros conocían quien era en realidad

Serena le sonrió y miro a Darien quien con un movimiento de cabeza le apoyo pues entendió lo que ella quería, Serena se concentró y su poder empezó a brotar lo que hizo que ella y Darien se convirtieran en los príncipes , al sentir el despliegue de aquella energía que no mostraba signo de ser un peligro para ella si no al contrario era como si fuese la misma energía que de ella emanaba, Serena se acerco a ella y coloco su mano en su frente y la luna de esta empezó a brillar, era un poco extraño que al principio no había notado aquella marca sin embargo una pequeña cantidad de recuerdos le embargo y ahora entendía porque ella poseía un cosmos como el de ella.

Serenity, Endimion es un placer estar de nuevo en su presencia les dijo

Athena, lamentamos presentarnos asi pero me gustaría que habláramos de algo muy importante le dijo Serenity

A de ser muy importante como para que ustedes mismos hayan venido hasta este lugar les contestó

Que quieres decir con eso pregunto Serenity

Bueno tomar dos cuerpos para presentarse asi debe ser muy fatigante

Lo siento pero estas equivocada, nosotros hemos renacido en estos cuerpos como tú

Pero porque se presentan hasta ahora

Bueno pues porque he comenzado a recordar nuestra vida en la época del mito y por lo que se tu tampoco sabias de nuestra existencia

Tienes razón lo siento , pero entonces que ha sucedido

Serenity se le acerco a Athena y tomó su mano entonces ambas vieron cuando se encontraban junto a Apolo y luego nada

Que significa esto pregunto la diosa

No lo se ,creí que talvez juntas podríamos ver eso que no entiendo sin embargo también he escuchado una voz que dice que debemos ir al palacio Lunar

El Palacio Lunar ya no existe, como encontraremos la respuesta ahi

Bueno de eso puedo encargarme pero me gustaría que me acompañaras

Claro me gustaría poder ir

Que te parece si nos encontramos en el parque N10 mañana

Eso estaría bien asi puedo arreglar muchas cosas de la fundación esta tarde

Bueno creo que es hora de marcharnos, nosotros también debemos prepararnos

Ambos príncipes volvieron a la normalidad, para retomar su camino a casa , cuando salieron observaron a los dos jóvenes, que les miraban un poco recelosos, estos solo sonrieron y se despidieron, Darien alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo que uno de los jóvenes miraba a Saori en busca de respuestas

Cuando regresaron a casa no podían creer lo que estaba sucediendo, Darien inmediatamente salio del auto dejando a Serena en este y corrió hacia el lugar donde se llevaba una batalla que al parecer les había tomado con la guardia baja, era uno de los generales y sus esbirros, para las Sailors y los Cazadores era facil acabar con aquellos invasores el problema era que las inners habían sido rodeadas lo que impedía un ataque desde cualquier lado, puesto que estas al no poder transformarse estaban en una gran aprieto ya que no contaban con sus poderes, los hermanos Kou también se encontraban en la misma situación, los únicos que se habían salvado de aquel ataque eran los príncipes Erebo y Nyx por alguna razón aquellas sombras no se acercaban a ellos, también se podia ver el cansancio en las guardianas de Kakyuu quienes en cualquier momento podrían sucumbir si no se cuidaban las espaldas.

Desde donde Serena se encontraba podia ver todo el panorama se sentía una inútil viendo como todos se arriesgaban, pero sabia que ella no podría combatir dada su condición entonces una luz le llamo su atención dónde Endimion se encontraba estaban dos de las piedras que aún no tenían dueño sin embargo estas flotaban y brillaban esperando por quienes debian ser sus portadores entonces fue cuando vio como Yaten y Taiki parecían estar de acuerdo en algo a pesar de ser atacados se pusieron de rodillas les vio mover sus labios ella no podia escuchar pero al ver ambas piedras sobre ellos entendió lo que sucedía .

Era imposible que salieran vivos sin embargo sus esperanzas les ayudaban a combatir, era imposible que sin poderes ellos pudieran vencer esas sombras el cansancio era notable en los tres entonces algo les llamo la atención una luz intensa que giraba alrededor de Darien por un segundo se detuvieron y observaron como dos piedras brillaban intensamente, Seiya se había hecho em desentendido sin embargo sus hermanos no estos se digieron muchas cosas con la mirada y con un pequeño gesto estaban de acuerdo en lo que pensaban, pudiera que talvez no funcionara puesto que no eran habitantes de la Tierra sin embargo se arrodillaron y empezaron a recitar el juramento que llegó a sus cabezas sin ningún problema, Darien al sentir aquello levanto sus manos y dejo que ambas piedras se dirigirán donde los hermanos que en un momento fueron llenados de energía y fue cuando comenzó aquella luz les cubrió por completo eliminando muchos de los soldados-sombras y al desaparecer dejo ver dos nuevos guerreros conocidos como cazadores ambos llevaban un traje idéntico a Endimion lo diferente es que los ribetes de uno eran azules y llevaba una espada como hecha por el agua pero esta espada era sólida y del otro eran ribetes naranja también portaba una espada pero esta era formada por in pequeño tornado ambos guerreros comenzaron a ayudar a las inners y luego a sus nuevos hermanos, uno de ellos era capaz de controlar el agua el otro era capaz de controlar los vientos el general desapareció pues sus esbirros estaban siendo derrotados puesto que los cuatro cazadores había comenzado a usar sus espadas pero estas emitían una luz impidiendo que los soldados volvieran a formase cuando aquella batalla había terminado los guerreros se arrodillaron ante su nuevo Rey y procedieron a presentarse

Mi nombre es Wind Hunter

Y yo soy Sea Hunter es un placer servirle su Majestad contesto el cazador de las aguas

Después de la presentación de los nuevos guerreros y de verificar que nadie se encontraba lastimado severamente, pues algunas de las chicas salieron con unas heridas leves, Serena y Darien les contaron lo que había ocurrido en su encuentro con Athena, aunque para algunos era algo no creíble querían conocerla lastimosamente Serena les dijo que no era posible pues debian viajar lo mas rapido posible a la Luna y que solo Mina y las demás debian acompañarles pues ella no tenia la suficiente energía para poder teletransportar a todos también les pidió a las demás si podían encargarse de lo que faltaba para la boda y también que invitaría a Athena eso hizo que la mayoría se resignara pues no siempre conoces a una diosa que creías que era un mito aunque también querían conocer el palacio de la Luna pero sabían que Serena no podia esforzarse mas de lo que debía por su estado.

La mañana había llegado y Serena Darien y las chicas estaban listos para dirigirse al parque donde esperarían a Athena, Darien sabia que las chicas se sorprenderían al conocer a Saori pues ella también tendría la misma edad que ellas y bueno ella era dueña de una fundación que había heredado siendo una niña y también era una diosa que defendía la Tierra y asi como ellas, ellas tampoco habían disfrutado de una vida normal desde que se convirtieron en Sailors y Saori bueno ella estaba lejos de ser humanamente normal aunque lo que había sentido el dia de ayer era posible que quizás ese cuerpo era un envase para su esencia y no era como ellos pues ellos podían transformarse en príncipes y si Saori fuera como ellos sus ojos y cabello debian de cambiar de color, sabia que para aclarar sus dudad debía de hablar con ella y talvez no era el momento pero había sentido como su corazón sufría, Darien salió de sus pensamientos pues habían llegado al parque y unos minutos después llego una limusina eran Saori y dos jóvenes que le acompañaban.

Buenos dias, perdón por la tardanza dijo Saori

Buenos dias saludaron todos

No tienes que disculparte Athena nosotros acabamos de llegar respondió Serena

Llámame Saori por favor, Serenity

Entonces llámame Serena, dejame presentarte a mis amigas ellas son:

Ami Mizuno Sailor Mercury

Lita kino Sailor Jupiter

Rei Hino Sailor Mars

y Yo soy la gran Mina Aino la Sailor del amor Sailor Venus

Es un placer conocerlas ellos son los santos Shun de Andromeda y Hyoga de Cisne

Mucho gusto respondieron todos excepto Mina quien de un momento a otro estaba junto a los santos haciéndoles preguntas incómodas

Todos los santos son asi como tú o eres el mas bonito de todos? le preguntaba a Shun, dime tienes novia? claro que tienes novia, Shun estaba con sus mejillas coloradas jamas pensó conocer a alguien que tuviera tanta energía como esa chica, Mina se había olvidado del inocente Shun y ahora atacaba a su compañero y amigo

Y dime de donde eres? tienes un hermano?podrías presentárnoslo? Hyoga por su parte no sabia que responder sin embargo algo le llamo la atención y no so lo a el sino también a Shun, Saori reía al ver como sus caballeros estaban en aprietos por una chica que hablaba sin parar

Mina podrías dejarlos en paz decía Rei quien tomo del brazo a su amiga y la separo de los jóvenes

Disculpen el comportamiento de mi amiga, creo que consumió demasiada azúcar esta mañana dijo Lita

Mina trato de decir algo pero Rei le tapaba la boca con su mano mientras le decía que debía comportarse y que recordara que ella tenia novio

Lo siento quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento, solo trataba de romper el hielo dijo Mina

No te preocupes, nosotros lo entendemos respondió Shun quien solo tenia en mente una cosa

Bueno y como haremos esto pregunto Saori

Yo me encargo dijo Serena y se transformó en Serenity, una luz los cubrió y desaparecieron del lugar minutos después llegaron a lo que una vez fue el palacio lunar


	28. capítulo 28

**_Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por esperar se que me he tardado demasiado en subir los capítulos._**

 _ **"Advertencia :** contiene lemon si eres menor o te molesta no leas el final del capítulo "_

 _" Es mi primer lemon y la verdad me costó escribirlo porque no sabía cómo pero si hay críticas buenas o malas serán bienvenidas para poder mejorar, gracias"_

CAPITULO : EL RESPLANDECIENTE PALACIO MILENIO DE PLATA

Sus pies hicieron contacto con algo solido cuando la luz desapareció pudieron ver las ruinas de un palacio

Como pueden ver estos son los restos del palacio Milenio de Plata dijo Serena tomando el Cristal de plata en sus manos y este empezó a brillar y a cubrir lo que una vez fue el Palacio este a su vez empezó a reconstruirse, cuando aquel brillo cedió se pudo apreciar el hermoso palacio Milenio de plata como alguna vez fue, los caballeros se sorprendieron al ver tan magnífica obra

Es ... hermoso dijo Shun

Jamas había visto un lugar tan maravilloso dijo Hyoga quien observaba el jardín que de la nada empezó a brotar al rededor de ellos mostrando las rosas mas bellas que jamas hayan visto

Les pediré que permanezcan en este lugar solo Saori y yo podemos entrar a la habitación

Ambos caballeros observaron a Saori quien con un asentamiento de cabeza les dio a entender que estaría bien, ambas desaparecieron en un pasillo del palacio sin decir una palabra caminaron durante un buen tiempo hasta que llegaron a una puerta era la misma con la que Serena había estado soñando, ambas se vieron por un momento como tratando de leer sus pensamientos llegando a la conclusion que si querían conocer la verdad debian entrar y asi lo hicieron, Serena se colocó frente a una copa plateada con una luna creciente y Saori frente a una copa también plateada solo que esta llevaba una lechuza en ella ambas tomaron las copas y bebieron, sus recuerdos empezaron a llegar minutos después salieron de aquel lugar ahora entendían todo lo que una vez les fue negado cuando llegaron donde Darien y los otros se sintió un inmenso poder electrizante todos se pusieron en alerta mientras que Serena y Saori con señas les dijeron que no había ningún peligro ambas llegaron al frente y se arrodillaron y rayo cayo y un ser sumamente poderoso salió de ese lugar

Padre dijeron ambas

Athena, Serenity mis niñas, les llamó aquel hombre

Padre a llegado el momento dijo Athena

Asi es Athena, también los olímpicos hemos llegado a una conclusión que podrá salvarnos a todos y que puede favorecerte hija mia, sin embargo solo si Serenity decide ayudarte pero solo sera esta vez ambas deben enfrentar sus destinos solas

Por supuesto padre me gustaría ayudar a Athena, también se que ninguno de ustedes puede ayudarme se que ese es mi destino dado por mis antecesores y es la única forma de proteger la tierra

Esta bien puedo enviarlas de regreso a la tierra al santuario para que puedas ayudar a Athena luego puedo devolverte a tu hogar

Eso estaría bien, pero primero debo hacer algo con mis guardianas

Ah si, he visto lo que sucedió es una lástima que hayan perdido sus poderes

Si y también se como pueden recuperarlos aunque ellas no lo sepan aún ya he tomado la decisión

Después de hablar con Zeus Serena se acerco a sus amigas les pido sus lapiceras de transformación y las llevo por un pasillo que llevaba a otro de los jardines donde habían unas fuentes con los símbolos de sus planetas les pidió que entraran y que colocaran el cristal en la cima de la fuente, mientras ella colocaba las lapiceras en las fuentes correspondientes

Eso es todo pregunto Mina

No, ahora viene la parte mas difícil dijo Serena

El agua de la orilla de la fuente empezó a subir dejando encerradas en un cilindro a las chicas, vieron como Serena les decía lo siento moviendo sus labios puesto que no podían escuchar nada, sus cuerpos empezaron a desaparecer fue entonces cuando lo entendieron Mina fue la primera en saber lo que estaba pasando y le dijo a Serena que detuviera eso,las demás también lo descubrieron pero era demasiado tarde sus cuerpos estaban por desaparecer, los cristales también desaparecieron en dirección a sus planetas dejando una estela que era seguida por una esfera brillante donde cada una de las scouts iba rumbo a su planeta

Despues de dejar a las chicas Serena se dirigió a donde Darien se encontraba le explico que el debía de volver a la Tierra y que ella debía de viajar con su padre Zeus que después volvería Darien no quería dejarla ir pero accedió cuando Serena le prometió que no iba a extralimitar sus poderes

Cuando Darien volvió estaba muy cerca de casa se dirigió a la mansión donde sabía que iban a hacerle muchas preguntas que ni siquiera el podia contestar

Hubo cierta molestia cuando les explico el porque Serena no había regresado con el sin embargo, sabían que ellos tampoco hubiesen impedido que ella se fuese con su padre, cuando preguntaron por los recuerdos, Él respondió que si los habían recuperado pero que ninguna pudo decir nada pues Zeus había aparecido en ese momento y ni habían podido escuchar que era lo que el les decía y de las chicas bueno el había visto a Serena cuando las llevaba pero no dejo que nadie les acompañara asi que no podia decir nada en absoluto

Dos dias después Serena volvió a la mansión, donde todos querían hacerlos muchas preguntas pero ninguno se atrevía a hacerla, hasta que Rini decidió durante la cena que era mejor preguntar lo que muchos querían saber

Oye Serena que sucedió con Amy y las demás?

Están en sus planetas respondió sin ninguna duda

Está respuesta tomo por sorpresa a todos

Pero... la pregunta de Yaten quedo en el aire pues Serena siguió diciendo

Es la única forma que puedan recuperar sus poderes y también a ellas mismas pues tienen muchas dudas, no había otra forma

Y cuando volverán? pregunto Taiki

No lo sé, cuando estén listas y se hayan encontrado a ellas mismas

Quiere decir que no estarán en tu boda dijo Haruka

Eso solo depende de ellas, si su voluntad es mas grande de lo que nosotros pensamos ellas estarán aquí en menos de ocho dias y si no pues esperemos que estén antes que el enemigo vuelva a aparecer, por que ustedes cuatro también corren peligro

Que quieres decir pregunto Michiru

Que si ustedes no despiertan todo su poder y no logran la última tranformacion no podrán estar en la batalla que poco a poco se acerca

Una nueva trasformación has dicho Preguntó Setsuna

Si deben alcanzar su última tranformacion solo asi despertara Sailor Sun

Pero como sabes eso? preguntó Seiya

Cuando sea el momento lo sabrán, a veces es mejor no saber lo que el futuro nos tiene preparado

Eso fue lo ultimo que Serena dijo antes de retirarse de la sala con un semblante frío, todo el mundo quedo en shock pues Serena se estaba comportando como todos esperaban que se comportara hace mucho tiempo cuando estaban en el campo de batalla, minutos después Darien fue tras de ella

Sea lo que sea que no nos haya dicho lo voy a averiguar dijo Seiya

No, no puedes ya la han escuchado ni siquiera mi madre me ha contado esa parte de la historia y si quieren saber las chicas volverán muy pronto recuerden que ya llevan dos dias

Sabes cuando alcanzaremos la nueva trasformación Rini

No Hotaru, pero me gustaría quedarme a verla

Espera que quieres decir con eso

Mi mamá me mando una carta donde dice que debo volver después de la boda que no debo quedarme mas tiempo

Y se lo has dicho ya?

No ella no lo sabe aún, supongo que no es momento para que lo sepa

Mientras tanto Serena se encontraba pensando en el balcón de su habitación, Darien quien la había seguido cerró la puerta tras de sí y camino donde se encontraba Serena la abrazó y la saco de sus pensamientos

Darien! grito esta sobresaltada

Me pregunto en que piensa mi amada princesa

Crees que ellas lo logren

Claro que si, ellas son más fuertes que cuando las conocí

Tienes razón

Sabes una cosa en la que he estado pensando desde que volviste

No, pero se que me lo dirás

Así es, ya llevo dos noches sólo en esta cama le decía mientras la besaba

Ya veo y quieres que te acompañe le dijo esta correspondiendo sus besos

Por su puesto que si dijo mientras la dirigía a la cama Darién comenzó a bajar con sus besos por el cuello de Serena poco a poco se fueron dejando llevar y Darién comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de ella con sus manos, disfrutando cada sensación así como sus labios el estar juntos en ese momento, les hacía sentir que estaban tocando el cielo, poco a poco Darién incremento sus caricias y así llego al final del vestido donde comenzó a acariciar las piernas de ella, cada caricia era con amor con ternura, disfrutaba el poder tocar su piel el sentir como se movía ella al sentir sus caricias el ver en sus ojos todo lo que la hacía sentir, así fue como la despojo de su vestido poco a poco,ella al igual que el comenzó a despojarlo lentamente de su ropa, desabotonando la camisa y pudo ver su pecho y su abdomen bien marcados Darien no se pudo resistir y la despojo de su ropa interior, quería demostrarle cuanto la amaba por su parte Serena ya no podía mas, con cada caricia sentía que se mojaba mas y mas y despojo en ese momento a Darién de sus pantalones y solo lo dejo con su bóxer en el cual pudo ver con mayor atención la excitación de él y comenzó a besar a Serena para que ella siguiera disfrutando de sus caricias, comenzó desde el rostro rodeándolo con besos pequeños mientras que al mismo tiempo jugaba con los pechos de ella, iba dejando un camino lleno d besos por todo su cuerpo del rostro bajo al cuello y así fue bajando al pecho hasta que al estar en medio de los pechos de Serena comenzó a jugar con una mano uno de ellos y al otro a besarlo y succionarlo, y así paso con el otro y siguió su camino de besos hasta llegar abajo a su intimidad donde poco a poco abrió sus piernas y comenzó a besar sus piernas Serena al sentir todas esas caricias solo gemía del placer que sentía, e intentaba hablar pero su respiración agitada se lo impedía, Darién al darse cuenta que ella estaba lista para recibirlo comenzó a besar nuevamente su rostro y su boca y al mismo tiempo comenzaba a introducirse dentro de ella muy lentamente Serena al sentir dentro a Darién comenzó a gemir de placer, poco a poco Darién comenzó a entrar y salir dando sus embestidas lentas y con cuidado y conforme iba subiendo el calor entre los dos comenzaba a hacerlo mas rápido y más fuerte y así fue como llegaron al orgasmo, Serena al sentirse en el cielo lo abrazo fuertemente no quería separarse de él y el hizo lo mismo se unieron en un abrazo y un beso tan apasionado que solo se separaron para volver a tomar aire y caer rendidos Serena sobre el pecho de Darién, esa noche se entregaron uno al otro e hicieron el amor durante toda la noche con solo un beso podían encender ambos otra vez esa sensación de querer ser uno mismo después se quedaron profundamente dormidos cobijados por la luz de la luna y una delgada sabana la cual dejaba ver el cuerpo perfecto de su amada princesa.


	29. capítulo 29

CAPITULO 29 EL REGRESO DE LAS SAILOR INNERS

Planeta Mercurio

Después que había abandonado la Luna Amy había viajado por dos dias en el espacio y había llegado al planeta Mercurio lo único que había ahí eran las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el palacio

Serena, porque nos has mandado lejos de ti? se preguntaba la peliazul

Cómo voy a regresar?, ya utilicé el cristal y no responde, me pregunto porque.

Bueno como no tengo que hacer revisare el palacio talvez pueda encontrar una forma de regresar además ya se hará de noche debo buscar un lugar donde dormir

Mientras Amy exploraba las ruinas del palacio empezó a ver ilusiones de su vida anterior cuando vivió en el planeta Mercurio

Veía a una pequeña niña peliazul que ayudaba a otras niñas ahí supo que aquellas niñas serían las doncellas de aquella peliazul no sabia el porque pero lo supo

Princesa, princesa una voz llamaba a aquella peliazul, usted no debe hacer eso

Claro que si algún día seré la reina y no me dejaran hacer nada por eso ayudó a todos ahorita

Pero debes saber que no puedes ayudar a todos

Porqué?

Porque a veces no podemos ayudar aunque nosotros queramos los habitantes deben aprender por ellos mismos a resolver sus problemas

No entiendo

Mire si su madre ayudara a todos el palacio estuviera siempre lleno de personas y entonces no hubiera manera que ella pueda gobernar y velar por todos

Quieres decir que no habría momento para mi con mi madre

Así es

Ya veo, entonces crees que algún día podría convertirme en una guerrera como las que vienen con la reina de la Luna

Pero entonces no podrías convertirte en Reina

Pero el planeta estuviera protegido y entonces yo ayudaría a las personas

Aquella ilusión cambió ahora Amy se encontraba en la tierra y pudo ver sus recuerdos de niña hasta que conoció a Serena y cuando empezó su relación con Richard

Amy, Amy recuerda que las dudas vencen a la mente más sabía le había dicho Richard

Cuando Amy se levantó se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había estado dormida pero en su mente resonaban las palabras de Richard

Dudas? se refería a sus dudas? pero que era lo que ella dudaba, sabia que siempre derrotaban al enemigo por muy fuerte que este fuera, pero quizás Richard tenía razón cuando estaba a punto de morir por uno de los generales ella sintió miedo y por un momento dudó si sobreviviría a aquello y fue cuando sus poderes empezaron a abandonarla, no, no fue ahí fue cuando le vio a el, el había regresado cuando ella había pensando que no sentía nada por el sin embargo se sentía confundida pues quería mucho a Richard, pero el había puesto de cabeza todo y no sabia que hacer por primera vez ella no sabia que pensar no tenia un plan, cuando ella siempre idea a un plan esta vez su cerebro no le ayudaba.

Las dudas vencen a la mente más sabía eso era lo que le había dicho Richard

Y ahora lo entendía, si quería devuelta sus poderes debía dejar de dudar no de sus sentimientos si no de ella misma, una aura azul empezó a rodearla también el palacio de Mercurio fue bañado con aquella luz y empezó a reconstruirse al tiempo que Amy sentía un inmenso poder recorrer su cuerpo su cristal también empezó a brillar y en el suelo pudo ver la marca de Mercurio y la Luna tomó su cristal y se colocó sobre la marca su cuerpo fue cubierto por una esfera azul y se elevó tan rápido que en unas horas había abandonado el planeta también pudo ver como de los otros planetas salían esferas de diferentes colores

Planeta Marte

Serena eres una tonta, por favor cristal del planeta Marte llévame de regreso, nada el cristal no parecía funcionar ni dentro de las ruinas del palacio de fuego

Rei decidió que era mejor caminar y revisar el palacio no sabia cuanto tiempo le había tomado llegar ahí pero ya llevaba un dia, no dos, dos días y el cristal no parecía querer funcionar o responder a su pedido, odiaba a Serena por haberla mandado lejos de ella, mientra caminaba escucho algo parecía el crepitar del fuego y así era encontró lo que una vez fue un salon y en medio de este estaba ese fuego decidió que lo mejor era meditar y así lo hizo mientra lo hacia el fuego le mostró sus dos infancias y fue cuando lo entendió, ella había olvidado lo mas importante que ella tenia su pasión, su pasión por defender no sólo lo que una vez fue su planeta si no también a las personas de la tierra, se le había dado una segunda oportunidad y ella la había estado haciendo a un lado, pero ahora ya no, ella encendería su pasión tan alto que defendería contra quien fuera, gracias Serena por recordarme quien soy un aura roja empezó a cubrirla y también al palacio que comenzó a reconstruirse, ella podía sentir aquel poder que la inundaba tomó su cristal y se colocó sobre un círculo donde estaba las marcas de la Luna y Marte luego se vio encerrada en una esfera roja donde abandono su planeta y también pudo ver una que iba un poco adelante de ella era una esfera azul.

Planeta Venus

Desde que había llegado a su planeta de origen Mina había tratado de entender la razón por la que estaba ahi, se supone que en la Luna encontrarían la forma de recuperar sus poderes sin embargo Serena las había enviado a sus planetas como si fueran una plaga o algo por el estilo, es mas era algo así como no pueden luchar las mandare lejos para que no se lastimen y vuelvan cuando esto termine, ella sabía que tenía que encontrar la manera de regresar pero como estaba en sus pensamientos cuando de nuevo escucho las palabras de Rini que resonaron en su cabeza

Sailor Sun es quien acompaña a mi madre siempre

No sabia porqué pero desde ese momento ella se sentía relevada y para colmo le decían que la amiga de infancia de Serena era la reencarnación de Sun, ese si había sido un golpe bajo para ella jamás podría competir contra Molly, entonces escucho una voz

Porqué quieres competir con ella?, No es suficiente lo que tienes?

Madre eres tú? preguntó a la nada

Si mi pequeña, una mujer de cabellos dorados con un vestido naranja en una ilusión apareció

No querías convertirte en una guerrera?

Si y lo he logrado es solo que

Entonces por qué dudas?

Pensé que siempre sería quien acompañará a Serena, por ser la líder

Entonces a que le temes? cuando encuentres la respuesta podrás volver, cuídate mucho hija mia. La ilusión desapareció

Mina se quedo pensando en aquello que su madre le dijo por que dudas? y aque le temes? no tenia ni idea, Sailor Sun es quien la acompaña siempre la voz de Rini sonó más fuerte, a que le temes? Sailor Sun es quien la acompaña, su respuesta no se hizo esperar Yo soy la líder de las Sailor, ahora lo entendía sus dudas y sus temores no eran más que un juego de su propia mente ella no debía de dudar en ningún momento y tampoco debía de mostrar su temor ella era una líder debía actuar como tal y su deber era velar por sus compañeras y proteger a la princesa, una luz naranja la rodeo el palacio empezó a reconstruirse y sintió como un poder emanaba de ella el símbolo de la Luna y Venus apareció bajo sus pies fue cubierta por una esfera naranja y salió directamente rumbo a la Luna donde sus hermanas deberían haber llegado o estarían por llegar mientras viajaba rumbo a la Luna pudo ver el planeta Jupiter y vio una pequeña luz verde que iba en su mismas dirección también vió las otras esferas que estaban cerca de casa

Planeta Jupiter

Lita pensaba que no había nada peor que estar en un lugar donde no había absolutamente nadie, estaba equivocada por querer quitar su frustración atacó las ruinas del palacio y entonces descubrió que si había algo peor ella había sentido el golpe y entendió que su vida estaba ligada a aquel planeta, se supone que cuando se convirtió en Sailor debía de romperse el lazo pero no era así, el porque no lo sabía y no lo intentaría averiguar, eso era cosa de Amy dar todas las respuestas a sus dudas, lo suyo era golpear y después preguntar siempre le había servido hasta que Serena apareció en su vida ni siquiera sabía porque eso apareció en ese momento debía estar enfadada con ella por mandarla tan lejos pero no lo estaba es mas la extrañaba más de lo que pudiera haberse imaginado y ella estaba como a cientos de miles de kilómetros y las demás también entonces porque sentía que había algo que aún le faltara, ella tenia a sus amigas y un novio al cual amaba entonces que rayos le faltaba

La fuerza de algunas personas esta en el valor con que luchan una figura femenina con un vestido verde había aparecido

Mamá? Cómo? Porqué?

Hija recuerdas porque querías convertirte en una guerrera? Si no es asi entonces piénsalo aún hay tiempo tus amigas aún están descifrando el porque fueron enviadas a sus planetas

Porque quería ser una Sailor?, no lo se, no, si se, yo quería... no quiero proteger a mi princesa y a todas las personas de la tierra y de esta galaxia por eso me convertí en Sailor Jupiter, el palacio empezó a tomar vida y a reconstruirse mientras Lita sentía una descarga por su cuerpo, vio una marca en el suelo eran los símbolos de Jupiter y la Luna era el momento de volver a casa una esfera verde la cubrió y abandono el planeta pudo ver una esfera naranja adelante de ella también vió como los planetas tenían un brillo más intenso que antes con esa vista se dirigió a la Luna donde sus amigas y hermanas la esperaban.

En la Luna

Lita había sido la última en llegar pues su planeta era el más lejano fue recibida por Amy, Rei y Mina quienes habían llegado en ese orden le dijeron que no tenían mucho tiempo que habían comenzado a llegar cuando se reunieron a tomar sus lapiceras estas se convirtieron en broches cada uno de un color diferente y con el símbolo de su planeta y se transformaron en Sailor sin siquiera pensarlo pues estaban asombradas por el cambio de sus lapiceras aún así dijeron que lo mejor era volver a casa aún tenía tiempo para llegar a la boda que solo faltaban tres dias


	30. capítulo 30

CAPITULO 30: EL INICIO DE TOKIO DE CRISTAL

La señora Tsukino esperaba por Darien para caminar al altar

Darien estas listo

Si mamá, aunque debo decir que me siento muy nervioso

Es normal pero no te preocupes en cuanto la veas estoy segura que todo lo que sientes va a desaparecer

Juntos avanzaron y por primera vez Darien se sentía el hombre mas afortunado por su nueva familia, apesar que hace mucho lo habían aceptado ahora si podía considerarse un hijo y un hermano, este quizás era el momento por el cual había esperado tanto y ahora tendría su recompensa al llegar al altar mamá Ikuko le abrazo y le deseo muchas felicidades después se escuchó la música y supo que su amada princesa se acercaba, se sentía sin aire sus nervios parecían que lo harían colapsar en cualquier momento, sin embargo al alzar sus ojos y posar los sobre aquella mujer todo absolutamente todo desapareció ahora parecía como si no hubiese nadie mas a su alrededor, nada existía más que ellos hasta que la tuvo enfrente y volvió a la realidad, aunque le llamo la atención aquel vestido que llevaba no era como el que el había soñado hace años cuando terminó con Serena para que no le pasará nada

Serena caminaba al altar con su padre, se sentía nerviosa y por primera vez cayó en cuenta que el momento con el que había soñado desde niña por fin se hacía realidad por fin estaría para siempre con su príncipe azul, con su amado Darien, dentro de unas horas por fin serían marido y mujer, levanto su vista al mismo tiempo que Darien y ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro y cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado hasta él ambos se sonrieron

Insertar casi toda la parte de una boda*

Serena Tsukino aceptas a Darien Chiba como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo... hasta el último día de su vida

Acepto

Darien Chiba aceptas a Serena Tsukino como tú esposa para amarla y respetarla...hasta el último día de su vida

Acepto

Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio que hable ahora o callé para siempre

Yaten y Taiki esperaban el momento en que Seiya se levantara pero no ocurrió, es mas se miraba feliz y sus hermanos empezaron a confiar en las palabras que minutos antes el había dicho : Ya no siento nada por bombón

Continuemos con esta boda... yo los declaró marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Darien tomó del rostro a Serena y lo acarició ambos sonrieron y cerraron sus ojos y sus labios se rozaron en un beso, pero no cualquier beso este era un beso inocente lleno de promesas, de esperanza, de amor de un futuro juntos.

Durante la recepción, se anuncio el baile de la Señora y Señor Chiba-Tsukino la canción cortesía de la famosa Mina Aino

Darien y Serena bailaban en la pista tomados de la mano sin dejar de mirarse nada existía más que ellos dos luego la pista se fue llenando de parejas y algún otr@ que quería bailar con la novia y con el novio de un momento a otro se pudo apreciar a Darien bailar con Saori Kido, algunos (sus padres) observaban a Serena pues conocían sus celos y no conocían a aquella pelilila que bailaba con el ahora esposo de su hija pero la reacción que esperaban nunca llegó es más ella estaba muy contenta y se le notaba cansada, de echo ella nunca se cansaba de nada

Oww dijo mamá Ikuko

mamá que significa eso

Que muy pronto nuestra familia crecerá más, papá

Que quieres decir con eso?

Oww, nada olvídalo nuestra pequeña ya es toda una mujer dijo tomándose el rostro con ambas manos

Horas mas tarde todo había acabado Serena y Darien se preparaban para ir al departamento de este último pues la mansión estaba repleta y necesitaban un poco de privacidad, aunque renuentes los demás habían aceptado después que Darien les dijo que llamarían si se encontraban en peligro

Al llegar departamento Darien tomó en sus brazos a Serena y atravesó la puerta con ella, de un momento a otro empezaron a besarse pero no de forma inocente si no con besos llenos de pasión que los llevaron hasta la recamara donde se entregarían el uno al otro hasta el cansancio, pero esta vez no sería como antes esta vez algo cambiaría no sólo para ellos dos si no para todo el mundo

Darien había desprendido con total facilidad aquel vestido que su amada esposa llevaba la recostó sobre la cama sin dejar de besarlo y empezó a deshacerse de su ropa que le estorbaba, poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en uno pero en ese momento ellos ya no eran Darien y Serena, cubiertos por una luz habían cambiado a Serenity y Endimion y aquella luz que los cubría empezó a cubrir también a la Tierra volviendo a ser Darien y Serena , todos los habitantes de la Tierra habían sentido lo que habia sucedido.

 _Mansión Chiba_

Después que Serena y Darien se habían marchado los chicos descansaban en sus habitaciones cuando sintieron una energía explotar en toda la Tierra, todos se levantaron preguntándose que habia sucedido, pero eso no era todo ninguno se había percatado de algo hasta que Saori quien acompañada de sus guardianes les dijo

Porqué se han transformado

Ahh dijeron todos al verse como los guardianes

Que extraño no me acuerdo haberme transformado dijo Mina

Ni yo empezaron a decir uno a uno los demás

Supongo que tiene que ver con Serenity y Endimion, bueno ellos ahora como esposos ellos debian de hacer..

Saori no sabia como explicar, su rostro estaba completamente rojo al pensar en lo que los ahora esposos estaban haciendo, pero no tuvo que hacerlo pues Sailor Venus hablo por ella

Te refieres a que ellos deben estar consumando su amor dijo Venus con una risa en su cara, pero luego preguntó

 _No debía de haber ocurrido eso antes?_

Que quieres decir pregunto una Saori sospechando la respuesta de Venus pero esta no llego pues Sailor Pluton se adelantó

La princesa tiene alrededor de tres meses de embarazo

Eso quiere decir que ellos dos

Si, por eso no entiendo, ohhh dijo Plut

Que es ohhh preguntó Jupiter

Pequeña Dama talvez sepa la respuesta Plut pregunto

Bueno había empezado a decir Sailor New moon, no sabia si decirles o no al final respiro profundamente y les dijo

Sólo prometan que lo que les voy a decir no puede salir de aquí ni Serena ni Darien pueden saberlo

Lo prometemos dijeron en coro

La razón por la que vine fue porque Muchas cosas han cambiado en Tokio de Cristal, no fue algo leve como dije al principio, como saben yo debo nacer el mismo día del cumpleaños de Serena y ella esta embarazada

Entonces no era ese el cambio pregunto Amy

Ese es uno de los cambio porque mi nacimiento esta previsto para cuando ella cumpla 22

22 Pero para eso falta más de un año dijo Rei

Es cierto, y como pueden ver yo sigo aquí y no he tenido ningún cambio

Eso significa que tu nacimiento no a cambiado dijo Michiru

Entonces si aún no te toca nacer eso quiere decir que ese bebé corre peligro pregunto Haruka

No ellos...se corrigió inmediatamente, el no corre peligro, pero si es parte de los cambio que hay otro es que ellos dijo señalando a los hermanos Kou tambien están vivos

Gracias, no sabes cuanto nos alegra escuchar eso dijo Seiya

Según la historia ustedes debian morir en su planeta como guerreras sin embargo renunciaron a su vida y eso fue el primer cambio que ocurrió en el pasado o en este tiempo

Estás diciendo que por nosotros tu futuro cambió pregunto Yaten

Así es ustedes al renunciar a sus vidas de guerreras han cambiado todo sin embargo todo esta retomando su camino y ahora entiendo porque de un día para otro los guardianes de mi padre eran más

Pero entonces ese bebé nacerá también en el cumpleaños de Serena? pregunto Amy

No ellos...el nacerá antes porque Serena tiene casi cuatro meses de embarazo y no tres como ella cree

Y que tiene que ver el despliegue de energía y el que nosotros seamos sailor

Bueno es que Serena y Darién no eran ellos esta noche hoy eran Serenity y Endimion es posible que ellos no lo hayan sentido y al convertirse en uno solo, el cambio por el que la Tierra tiene que pasar a comenzado gracias a ellos, lo que quiero decir es que Tokio de Cristal ya no es el futuro si no el presente y desde está noche a los habitantes de la tierra se les a alargado la vida y aquellos que estaban enfermos en algunos días sanarán

Mientras Rini explicaba lo que estaba pasando en el futuro y pasado sus transformaciones empezaron a desaparecer y todos empezaron a volver a la normalidad

Departamento de Darien

A la mañana siguiente cuando los primeros rayos anunciaban la mañana Serena abrió sus ojos e intento sentir el cuerpo de su amado pero no se encontraba ahí , escucho el ruido de la regadera upo que se tardaria en bañar así que decidió darle una sorpresa a su principe, se levantó y se colocó una bata que llevaba el olor aún impregnado de su amado luego se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un rico desayuno

Cuando Darien salió del baño se sorprendió al no ver a su princesa y se preguntaba donde estaba pero en ese instante una aroma agradable invadió sus sentidos y ahí supo que su princesa estaba en la cocina y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, entonces algo hizo clic en su cabeza, un momento Serena y cocina jamás iban en una oración a menos que también llevará la palabra peligro escrita por todas partes así que penso en dirigirse a la cocina se sorprendio que con solo pensarlo el había aparecido ahí, desde cuando el tenía este poder?, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando vio la pequeña mesa repleta de un delicioso desayuno desde frutas y jugos hasta panqueques y café

Podrías ponerte algo antes de desayunar le dijo su princesa sacándolo del shock

Después de el desayuno, llamaron a a la mansión para informar que se encontaban bien( ese era un requisito que Mina les había dado para que pudieran estar solo en el departamento: una llamada todos los dias) después fueron a comprar pues necesitaban comida para toda la semana que estuvieran ahí y así pasaría su semana amándose todas las noches y por la mañana llamar a la mansión y el resto del día salían a caminar y divertirse como una pareja de recién casados normal

 ** _Aquí está un nuevo capítulo quizás el más largo, hasta el momento, espero que_** ** _les guste, se que dije que ya iba a terminar pues la haría en dos partes pero decide mejor hacer una sola por eso el cambio de nombre_**


	31. capítulo 31

CAPITULO 31: UNA SORPRESA DOBLE, SEIYA TIENE UNA CITA

Una semana después Darien y Serena estaban de regreso en la mansión, pues Rini debía regresar al futuro y no quería irse sin despedirse, después que Rini se marchó Serena reunió a todos pues quería hacer un anuncio muy importante

Gracias a todos por aceptar estar presentes se que algunos tienen cosas que hacer así que seré breve en lo que les voy a decir, Darien y yo lo hemos hablado y llegamos a una conclusión decía Serena mientras que los demás estaban atentos a lo que ella decía

Alan, Ann se que les voy a pedir no les guste pero no quiero que salgan lastimados en la batalla con el enemigo así que les pediré de favor que ustedes y sus amigos abandonen la Tierra

Pero porqué? no puedes pedirnos eso nosotros queremos ayudarte dijo Alan

Alan tiene razón no nos iremos dijo Ann

Por favor chicos, si no lo hacen yo misma los expulsaré del planeta Tierra

Serena dijo Amy en un susurro, sorprendida por el comportamiento de esta

Pero... Ann no termino de decir nada porque Alan la tomó del brazo y con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que no dijera nada

Está bien nos marcharemos esta misma tarde, algo más que quieras decir? preguntó Alan

No, princesa Kakyuu también voy a pedirte que tu y tus guardianas vuelvan a su planeta, esta lucha no les concierne a ustedes, además creo que tus guardianas aún no están listas para enfrentar a un enemigo tan poderoso como Caos

Está bien, de hecho había pensado lo mismo, nosotros sólo somos un estorbo

Princesa no diga eso dijo Dalia

Yo creo que es lo mejor, si de verdad quieren proteger a la princesa deben volver y ayudar a todos los que se han quedado resguardando el planeta

Gracias Seiya

No, princesa yo solo digo lo que creo que es lo mejor

Seiya llamo Serena

Si?

Si quieres quedarte con tus hermanos, quiero pedirte que te mantengas alejado de cualquier peligro

Eso esta bien para mi Serena respondió este dejando sorprendidos a todos por que por primera vez le llamaba por su nombre y no bombón

Porque el puede quedarse y nosotros no dijo Thalia

Porque el no pertenece ya a nuestro planeta respondió Kakyuu

Después de que todos se marcharán Serena y Darien volvieron a instalarse en su habitación, ninguno había dicho nada de lo que les había sucedido en departamento de Darien habían quedado que fuese un secreto pues no querían alertar a los demás que poco a poco ellos despertaban sus poderes y les era imposible poder usarlos a su conveniencia sin embargo habían estado trabajando eso y lo harían también en la mansión mientras los demás no se encontraban o al menos eso esperaban pero fue grande su sorpresa pues recibieron una visita que aparte de inoportuna también resultó muy importante

Setsuna, ocurre algo pregunto Serena algo agitada y su camisa desarreglada al abrir la puerta, Darien también se encontraba en la misma situación

Lamento interrumpir pero me gustaría hablar con ambos respondió esta con incomodidad al descubrir que era lo que los príncipes hacían

No te preocupes, pasa le dijo Darien

Gracias, con su permiso

Y dinos que es eso tan importante pregunto Darien

Bueno, no se si lo habrán sentido pero hace una semana ocurrió uno de los eventos que la Tierra debe pasar antes que ustedes asuman al trono

Así que era eso, esa es la razón

Darien tu lo sentiste

No, pero creo que ya se cual es el siguiente evento, son nuestros poderes verdad Setsuna

Así es príncipe, pero como lo sabe

Hemos estado descubriendolo esta semana

Ya veo entonces solo faltan tres eventos para que ustedes se conviertan en los reyes de esta Tierra

Y nos dirás cuales son pregunto Serena poniendo una cara de perro dulce y tierna

Lo lamento pero no puedo hacerlo

Ya veo, entonces Darien y yo seguiremos practicando

Yo también me retiró y otra vez lamento la interrupción dijo Setsuna dando la vuelta y marchándose de la habitación

Unas semanas después

Darien y Serena se teletransportarban de una habitación a otra, Serena se comunicaba por medio de sus pensamientos con Darien para que la encontrara dándole pistas de cada habitación en la que aparecía para luego desaparecer y aparecer en otra habitación sin embargo por su estado ella se tomaba unos descansos para poder seguir practicando también podían leer la mente pero solo de los guardianes, estaba claro que ahora sabían que sus guardianes tenían miedo de perder está batalla sin embargo estaban más preocupados pues era demasiado tiempo sin una pelea lo que hacía que todos sintieran una incertidumbre al no poder encontrar al enemigo por ningún lado del sistema solar, Serena estaba apunto de averiguar algo (que no debía de saber) más sin embargo fue interrumpida por Darien

Princesa creo que deberías descansar ya es muy tarde y necesitas dormir bien, órdenes del doctor recuerdas

Está bien, me acompañas dijo esta un poco molesta pues sabía que todos guardaban un secreto y nadie parecía querer decir ni siquiera Mina, se sentía traicionada por está pues siempre le contaba todo sin embargo desde que Rini se fue está actuaba muy extraño

Sucede algo Serena

No Darien sólo pensaba, quien es la chica con la que Seiya sale

Estas celosa verdad pregunto este haciéndose un poco el ofendido

Que? no Cómo crees el es mi amigo y me preocupo por el y por la chica pobrecita no sabe en qué se está metiendo, luego miro el rostro de Darien quien tenía una risa al ver la expresión de esta mientras explicaba sus preocupaciones

Darien! porque me haces esto dijo esta primero enojada y luego se puso a llorar

Malditas hormonas dijo Darien entre dientes al ver los cambios de humor de su princesa

Ya, ya Serena calmate si, que te parece si te traigo un helado

De chocolate y me traes unas fresas con mantequilla, siiiiii respondió poniendo su cara de cachorro

Está bien pero primero promete que dejarás de llorar

Está solo dio un asentamiento con su cabeza mientras se recostaba en su cama y hablaba con la bebe como todas las noches, a pesar que solo tenia cinco meses de embarazo, parecía como si tuviera ocho meses

Hola Rini no sabes cuanto quisiera tenerte conmigo en mis brazos tu papa y yo quisiéramos que ya estuvieras aquí pero aun falta mucho para poder ver tu lindo rostro, sin embargo debes saber que aquí hay muchas personas que te quieren y esperan tu llegada

Serena no pudo decir nada más porque sintió un golpe en su vientre,y luego otro pero este venía del otro lado de su vientre

Vaya parece que acabo de despertarte decía Serena mientras recibía otro golpe y entonces Darien entró con dos recipientes en sus manos y observaba como su princesa tocaba su vientre y cantaba una pequeña canción para la bebé

Darien, acércate Rini acaba de patear creo que le gusta mucho que le hable

Darien se acerco y puso sus manos en el vientre y empezó a hablar con la bebe eraera la primera vez que lo hacia y vaya sorpresa que se llevaría al querer sentir a la bebé

Hola pequeña decía mientras cerraba sus ojos para abrirlos de golpe esto asustó a Serena quien con la mirada preguntaba que era lo que sucedería pero se tranquilizó al ver la sonrisa de su amado

Serena cuando es la cita para ver a la bebé

Mañana porqué?

Creo que al doctor se le a olvidado mencionarnos algo

De que hablas Darien, le sucede algo a la bebé

No, pero ya se porque razón el futuro había cambiado tanto

Darien me estas asustando

Serena tu no estas esperando a un bebé si no dos

Qué quieres decir con dos

Tu llevas a dos bebés

Dos, eso quiere decir que Rini tiene una hermana pero nunca la conocimos, Darien crees que algo malo le haya pasado

No lo se pero si Rini dijo que el futuro cambió puede que los dos estén bien, cierto

No lo se, espera...

Que pasa

Las chicas lo saben

Porque lo dices

Recuerdas que desde que Rini se fue han estado actuando raro, bueno he tratado de leer sus mentes y estuve a punto de descubrirlo pero tu me interrumpiste

Pero porque no nos lo dijeron, no lo se pero creo que mejor dormiré un poco y ya mañana hablaremos con ellas, te quedarás?

Claro que si linda recuerdas que dije que esta semana sería todo tuyo, es mi semana libre en el hospital

Unas horas antes

Hace que vas a salir y dime con quien

Lo siento Serena pero no voy a decírtelo

Vamos Seiya sólo dime si la conozco

No deberías estar con tu esposo jugando por toda la casa

Eso no es un juego y no me cambies el tema

Quien fue?

Quien fue que?

El chismoso, Yaten o Taiki

No voy a decírtelo hasta que tu respondas la pregunta

Esta bien si la conoces

Y su nombre es...

Lo siento pero debo irme, nos vemos

SEIYA!

Minutos mas tarde

Se observaba al joven peli negro conducir un vehículo propiedad de Darien, había insistido tanto que ha Seiya no le quedó remedio más que aceptar estuvo conduciendo por un buen rato hasta que llegó al parque n 10 donde una hermosa jovencita lo esperaba

Hola linda, me estuviste esperando mucho tiempo

Hola Seiya, no, acabo de llegar, Serena te entretuvo

Si, creo que uno de mis hermanos se lo dijo, entonces primero iremos al cine y luego pasaremos a comer algo te parece bien

Si, eso me parece bien contestó la pelirroja

La película resultó ser una comedia por lo que se habían divertido muchísimo luego caminaron al centro comercial que estaba cerca del cine, pues dentro de este se encontraba un restaurante de los más exclusivos, Seiya tenía una reservación para ellos dos y varios empleados al servicio de ellos

No extrañas a tu princesa

La verdad si un poco, pero no se porque desde que volví siento que aquí es donde pertenezco y creo que ya se porque, porque debía encontrarte a ti

Seiya como dices eso

Es cierto, cuando te vi sentí una descarga eléctrica en mi cuerpo ni siquiera con Serena me había pasado eso, por eso se que si volví no fue por ella fue por ti, solo que hasta hace poco lo supe y no quiero perderte por eso quiero preguntarte algo ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La joven no alcanzo a responder porque fue interrumpida por una voz que ella reconoció inmediatamente

Molly, Molly Osaka


	32. capítulo 32

_Aqui está otro capitulo perdón por el retraso pero se me presentó un imprevisto pero aqui estoy._

 _Gracias a todos los que leen se que son muchos y de distintos paises un saludo a todos especialmente a los de El Salvador, si soy salvadoreña_

CAPÍTULO 32: EL NUEVO PODER DE VENUS Y SATURN, LA PROFECÍA DE UNA NUEVA VIDA

Serena jamás había estado tan feliz ( excepto el día de su boda ese día fue el más feliz) como hoy, no, primero estaba aterrada al escuchar la noticia pero luego todos sus miedos desaparecieron y se transformaron en felicidad, ella y su amado, Mina y Hotaru quienes les habían acompañado iban rumbo a la mansión a dar las buenas nuevas, pero su viaje se vería envuelto en problemas y grandes problemas, Darien detuvo el auto sin aviso previo lo que sorprendió a las chicas quienes dirigieron su mirada al frente y antes de preguntar algo a Darién observaron a una silueta frente a ellos

Darien ese es? pregunto Mina

Asi es y no esta solo respondió este observando a su alrededor mientras un ejercito de soldados-sombras también hacia su aparición

Nosotras nos encargaremos, ustedes permanezcan en el auto dijo Hotaru saliendo con Mina del auto y transformándose rápidamente

Darien en su intento de proteger a Serena se convirtió en Endimion, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al escuchar una voz muy conocida muy cerca de ellos, no fue el único que se sorprendió Serena también y sabia que esto no era para nada bueno si esa mujer estaba ahi

Principe Endimion, mi amado no sabes cuanto he estado esperando por volver a verte dijo aquella mujer

Beril que haces aquí dijo Endimion

He venido por ti y para acabar con esa mujer que te quitó de mi lado dijo tratando se acercarse al auto

No voy a permitir que te acerques a ella, ya hiciste mucho daño y ni siquiera lo pienses dijo Darién

Beril intento acercarse a Darién, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver a Serena salir del auto con un gran vientre

No, esto tiene que ser mentira ustedes dos no pudieron, voy a acabar contigo Serenity y Endimion sera mio ya lo verás

No voy a permitir que te lo lleves dijo Serena al ver que ella se trataba de acercar a Endimion

Te voy a hacer pagar por todo lo que me hiciste dijo Beril e hizo aparecer una bola de energía y atacó a ambos pero antes que aquella energía se acercará una bola de fuego desvío el ataque y un campo de energía cubría a ambos

Sailor Mars muchas gracias, gracias también a ti Sailor Saturn dijo Endimion

Beril asi que volviste dijo Rei

Ustedes también están vivas, asi que era cierto lo que mi señor me dijo pero no me importa voy a acabar con todas ustedes y luego me encargare que Serenity sufra

Eso jamas te lo permitiremos dijo Sailor Plut

Ya veo con que hay mas de ustedes pero eso no va a impedir que yo cobre mi venganza dijo enviando bolas de energía sobre Mars y Plut quienes sin ningún problema esquivaron los ataques que fueron a dar en algunos soldados-sombras que al instante se desintegraron

Fuego de marte enciendete

Grito mortal

Ambas sailors atacaron logrando herir a Beril quien desapareció dejando al General Shadow Thunder y a sus sombras

Endimion dirigió su mirada a su alrededor y observó como aquel ejército desaparecía poco a poco gracias a las Sailors sin embargo no se percató que el General les había atacado si no hubiese sido por Saturn quien había creado de nuevo un campo de energía aquello los hubiese lastimado a ambos, el ejercito de sombras había alejado a las scouts de los príncipes, pero tanto Saturn como Venus eran las únicas que se encontraban alrededor de ellos

Solo son dos patéticas sailor que creen que pueden hacer para vencerme dijo el gnl shadow thunder reuniendo suficiente energía para atacar

Ambas Sailor cubrieron a sus príncipes de aquel ataque que parecía muy peligroso pero solo salieron con algunos golpes leves, por otro lado las demás empezaban a caer por el agotamiento dejando solo a Venus y Saturn de pie para enfrentar al ejército que parecía multiplicarse demasiado rápido, lo que era extraño pirque hace unos momentos había empezado a disminuir y ahora parecía como si no hubiese bajas

Dónde estarán las demás preguntaba Serenity sin recibir una respuesta

Suban al auto rapido dijo Venus, ambos príncipes le obedecieron

Bien, creo que es nuestro momento de brillar dijo Venus al ver a sus amigas en el suelo y preparándose para atacar

Revolución de muerte y renacimiento

Beso de amor y belleza de Venus

Ambos ataques se mezclaron y acabaron un varias sombras, eso sorprendió al general quien ordenó que acabaran con las scouts sin embargo ambas atacaban mezclando sus poderes y las sombras desaparecían sin poder regenerarse, sin embargo las Sailors empezaron a retroceder esto hizo que el ejército atacará con más fuerza, esto hizo a ambas caer y el general decidió que era mejor acabar con ellas cuando las ataco se pudo ver una pequeña luz en medio de las sombras, que poco a poco se fue haciendo mas grande hasta eliminar a aquel ejército

Eso no es posible dijo el general thunder

Cuando ambas estaban en el suelo Saturn le dijo a Venus

Hemos fallado en nuestra misión de proteger a nuestra princesa

No podemos darnos por vencidas, tenemos que ponernos de pie y luchar

Pero ya no tengo fuerzas, yo no puedo

Si nos damos por vencidas ahora significaría que fallamos en nuestra misión

Nuestra misión?

Si proteger a nuestra princesa o ya olvidaste por que renacimos en esta era

No, pero nosotras no somos capaces de vencer al nuevo enemigo

No digas eso, solo dudas pero no es momento de eso ahora, no ahora que habrán nuevos príncipes me entiendes

Que quieres decir

Nuestra misión ya no es solo proteger a la princesa si no también a los futuros herederos

Proteger a los herederos?

Si, no podemos depender siempre de las demás, como te dije antes es nuestro momento de brillar como nunca antes

Entonces brillemos para proteger a nuestros príncipes y a los herederos

Luego fueron cubiertas por una bola de sombras sin embargo , una luz creada por ambas empezó a iluminarlas y acabo con aquella bola de sombras y no solo esa si no también con aquel ejército

Cuando la luz desapareció se miraban dos siluetas con alas blancas ambas Sailors acababan de convertirse en Eternal Sailors la tiara había desaparecido de sus frentes donde solo aparecía el símbolo de su planeta

Vaya una nueva transformación eso no les ayudará en nada contra mi dijo el general

Ya lo veremos dijo Eternal Sailor Venus quien levanto su mano creando energía de color naranja que giraba alrededor de ella y tranformandola en un arco y flecha dijo

Flecha de amor de Venus

Eternal Sailor Saturn no se quedo atrás levanto su hoz y dijo

Silencio Eterno

Ambos ataques se mezclaron, el general thunder trato de detener el ataque sin embargo recibió el golpe que le causo una herida en su brazo derecho, al verse herido se sorprendió y desapareció

Saturn y Venus se miraban una a la otra su nueva transformación que desapareció volviéndolas a la normalidad, luego sus lapiceras aparecieron frente a ellas y cambiaron sus formas a broches uno de color naranja y otro de color morado

Gracias Mina

Oye no tienes porque agradecer

Claro que si, sin ti no hubiese logrado esta transformación

Sera mejor que vayamos a ver como están las demás dijo Mina

Si, tienes razón

Primero fueron al lugar don de e se encontraban los príncipes, Serena no podia creer lo que miraba, pero se dio cuenta de algo si había tenido la razón ellas debian alcanzar la última transformación antes que la pelea final comenzará, era momento de contarles lo que había pasado en el milenio de plata, mientras pensaba las demás se acercaron mientras volvían a la normalidad Darien les hizo una pregunta

Que paso con las demás?

Todas están trabajando respondió Rei

Entonces quien se quedó con Ryuto y su hermana? preguntó Serena

Yaten, Taiki y Nicolás respondió Lita

Entonces es momento de regresar a casa, reunir a todos porque hay cosas que deben saber y a llegado el momento dijo Serena

Cuando estaban de regreso en la mansión y mientras esperaban que los demás llegaran Serena había subido a la habitación pues necesitaba descansar

Cuando todos estaban reunidos Darien subió a la habitación por Serena, quien dirmia plácidamente, él solo la contemplaba y se preguntaba que era tan importante para reunir a todos sabia que debía despertarla si quería conocer la respuesta, aunque tenia un presentimiento no podia posponer la reunión

Serena, amor despierta los chicos están aquí

Solo cinco minutos más mamá

Mamá? que pasa ah ya se, Serena la cena esta lista

Voy dijo esta sentándose en la cama con gran dificultad, Darien solo reía al ver la reacción de la chica

Darien, que sucede?, puedes dejar de reírte

Lo siento, los demás nos están esperando sers mejor que bajemos

Si tienes razón lo había olvidado, me ayudas dijo dándole sus manos a su amado para que le ayudara a ponerse de pie

Al llegar a la parte baja, Serena observó a cada uno de los presentes y dijo

Se preguntaran por que he pedido que nos reuniéramos tan repentinamente se que algunos de ustedes tienen trabajo y otras cosas que hacer pero esta mañana sucedió un ataque y se que ya están informados lo que sucedió, por eso me gustaría contarles lo que sucedió cuando fui a la luna, recuperé la parte de mi memoria que había sido tomada y la razón por la que me fue quitada es por que había una profecía

Una profecía? interrumpió Seiya

Si, una profecía hecha por el mismo Apolo dijo Serena

Y cual es esa profecía? cabeza de bombón dio Haruka

Cuando la oscuridad regrese, los planetas su brillo perderán, cuando los ángeles desciendan y un sacrificio de amor se haga La hija del sol intensamente brillará

dijo Serena pero fue interrumpida por Hotaru quien continuó con la profecía

Los primordiales para detener la oscuridad se volverán a juntar y una nueva era nacerá, la luna con su resplandeciente brillo en una ciudad de cristal se alzará

Esa es el resto de la profecía como la conocías preguntó Serena a Hotaru

Llevo tres noches soñando con ella y cuando Mina y yo nos transformamos en Eternal supe que había empezado respondió esta

Se equivocan dijo Amy, todos la miraban de forma interrogante pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar

Quien se equívoca? preguntó Molly ( si ella estaba presente aunque aun no pudiera convertirse en guerrera)

Casi la mitad de esa profecía se a cumplido, por que la oscuridad se esta apoderando del universo y nosotras habíamos perdido nuestro brillo al no poder transformarnos en Sailors

Si pero no todas y la profecía dice los planetas habla de todas dijo Yaten

Haruka cuando perdimos nuestros poderes ustedes se sentían agotadas verdad

Si, pero que tiene que ver eso

Hotaru logró convertirse en Eternal por Mina

Por mi?

Si, no solo le alentaste cuando ella ya no quería luchar, si no que le ayudaste a superar su miedo que estaba consumiendo su brillo y los angeles se refiere a la transformación Eternal y habla de los primordiales se refiere a ustedes cuatro esto ultimo lo dijo señalando a los cuatro príncipes

Y que significa la ciudad de cristal? pregunto Taiki

Darien y las chicas se miraban entre si, lo que llamó la atención de los demás quienes esperaban una respuesta

Eso no lo sabemos dijo Setsuna

Hay algo que nos están ocultando dijo Yaten

Eso no es de su interés dijo Haruka

Ya chicos silencio dijo Serena

Pero... dijo Seiya

Hay cosas que no pueden ser reveladas dijo Serena

Porque? preguntaron los hermanos Kou

Porque alteraría el curso mas de lo que ya está respondió Setsuna


	33. capitulo33

CAPITULO 33: LA ULTIMA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE LAS SAILORS

 ** _Hola he vuelto, si ya sé me fui mucho tiempo pero estoy de vuelta tratare de actualizar pronto , no prometo nada pues aun estoy atascada de trabajo pero si sera en este mes sin mas les dejo el capitulo_** ** _Saludos a tod@s_**

La mansion había sido rodeada por soldados-sombras Eternal Venus y Eternal Saturn y las guardianas de la galaxia no tenían problemas para acabar con ellos sin embargo estos al ser de noche se regeneraban más rapido y regresaban mas fuerte

Mercury y Neptuno se encontraban rodeadas y separadas de las demás pero descubrieron que al unir sus ataque los soldados-sombras eran destruidos y tardaban en regenerarse, por otro lado Mars y Plut quienes se encontraban muy lejos de la mansión estas también estaban rodeadas por soldados-sombras los guardianes cazadores del príncipe se encontraban protegiendo a Yoru y Ryuto, Seiya peleaba con algunos soldados-sombras que le atacaban a él y a Molly, estos estaban muy cerca de Darién y Serena, Jupiter y Uranus eran quienes protegían a sus príncipes ( Venus como líder las había dejado a ellas por ser las más fuerte y la más rápida respectivamente) llevaban toda la tarde luchando y esas cosas no dejaban de desaparecer

Serena observó todo a su alrededor y veía como las chicas luchaban a pesar de su cansancio no se rendían aunque claramente se podía ver que en cualquier momento iban a ceder

Darien tengo que ayudarles decía serena

No, Serena es muy riesgoso en tu estado

Pero esas cosas no dejan de aparecer

Lo se y debe de haber una forma para acabar con ellas, si solo hubiera una forma para que ya no vuelvan a regenerarse

Endimion dijo una voz

Beril, que haces aquí respondió Serena

Mi amado ven conmigo y podrás vivir para que gobernemos esta Tierra juntos

Estas muy equivocada Beril, no se que te dijo Caos pero lo único que quiere es destruir no solo la tierra si no toda la galaxia dijo Darien

No el dijo que yo seria la reina y señora de la Tierra y que tu Endimion podías gobernar conmigo si nos deshacemos de esa mujer que te quito de mi lado

Jamas permitiré que le hagas algún daño dijo poniéndose frente a Serena protegiéndola con su cuerpo

Entonces acabaré con ambos y esta Tierra sera mía

Pues mira bien a tu alrededor y dime que es lo que ves dijo Serena saliendo de atras de Darien

Beril observa todo con detenimiento y ve que lo que ellos le decían era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo en la Tierra, la Tierra moriría si seguían así, pero todo pensamiento racional se fue cuando la oscuridad entro en su cuerpo y se apodero de su alma

Son unos tontos se arrepentirán dijo y lanzo un ataque, una bola de energia que no llegó a su objetivo pues Uranus trató de de detenerla y asi lo hizo sin embargo ésta resultó herida

Sailor Uranus

Princesa estas bien

Si, si estoy bien pero no debiste hacer eso

Ese es mi deber protegerte siempre

Haruka gracias

Shhh no digas nada sabes que lo haré las veces que sea necesario

Uranus tiene razón, nosotras... esa es nuestra misión protegerte siempre dijo Jupiter

Ja no me hagan reir ustedes no son rivales para nosotros

Beril te equivocas, nosotras siempre vencemos a la oscuridad, aunque sacrifiquemos nuestras vidas dijo Júpiter

Nuestra misión es proteger a nuestra princesa dijo Uranus

Siempre vencemos a la oscuridad dijo Neptuno

Aunque sacrifiquemos nuestras vida dijo Mercury

Hay que proteger esta Tierra dijo Mars

Y hay que proteger nuestro futuro dijo Plut

Todas fueron bañadas por una luz y la mitad de soldados-sombras desapareció aquella luz comenzó a disminuir y todas habían sido convertidas en Eternal Sailors

Eso es imposible todas son

Asi es Beril ahora preparate que es tu turno dijo Eternal Sailor Mercury

Insolentes dijo Beril y luego desapareció

Los soldados-sombras atacaron a las guerreras sin embargo estas atacaron eliminando por completo la amenaza

Flecha de amor de Venus

Llamas danzantes de Marte

Espuma estelar de Mercurio

Anillos electrizantes de Jupiter

Torrente estelar de Neptuno

Tornado de Urano

Grito del destino de Plutón

Silencio eterno

Como es posible acabaron con todo el ejército con tanta facilidad si hace unos momentos no podían seguir luchando dijo el general Shadows thunder quien se había mantenido al margen desde que Beril había aparecido

Jamás lograrías entenderlo porque jamás has conocido el poder del amor dijo Venus

El poder del amor ja no me hagan reir, Caos es invencible y pronto reinará esta Tierra y nadie podrá detenerlo, la oscuridad llegará para acabar con todos

Sailor Star dijo:

Talvez tengas razón, pero tú no verás eso por que acabaré contigo, levantando su cetro sobre su cabeza con ambas manos y dijo:

Estela de estrellas y se ven cientos de estrellas que atraviesan al general Shadows Thunder y las estelas que estas dejan explotan, sin embargo no pasó nada

Como es posible

Jajaja creías que podrías conmigo, dejame decirte tu no eres rival para mi

Pero yo soy la guerrera nacida para vencerte

Asi es... bueno era pero mi señor Caos me ha dado mas poder, ahora acabare con ustedes dijo shadow thunder

Con un movimiento de sus manos salieron cientos de rayos de la tierra atacando a todas las sailors, quienes lograron esquivar algunos pero otros no, ni siquiera las guardianas de los cristales se libraron de aquel ataque que les dejo en el suelo luego el general desapareció

Despues de aquel ataque todos estaban en la sala pensando como acabarían con el enemigo

No entiendo porque no pude hacerle un rasguño decía sailor star

Si no has podido acabar con el que nos hace creer que nosotras podamos acabar con los otros dijo Space

que quieres decir con eso pregunto Mercury

Cada una de nosotras nació para acabar con un general en específico dijo Nigth

como podrían acabar con ellos

Eso no lo sabemos hasta que nos enfrentemos

Nigth tiene razón, pero es posible que Caos les haya dado mas poder, lo que significa que se esta haciendo mas fuerte dijo star

Lo que quieres decir es que necesitamos a sailor Sun para poder acabar con ellos? pregunto space

Si, sin ella no alcanzaremos nuestro máximo poder dijo Nigth

Pero no sabemos cuando tardará en despertar dijo Star

Muy pronto hermanas mias volveremos a juntarnos pero antes

Debemos detenerlo antes que el mundo sea cubierto por la oscuridad, pronto el heredero de la tierra y su guardiana nacerán, el mundo tiene que cambiar para que reine la paz

Todos estaban en shock pues quien había hablado era sailor Sun que por un momento había tomado posesión del cuerpo de Molly pero cuando dejo de hablar esta se desmayó

Molly, Molly estas bien

No te preocupes solo esta inconsciente

En ese momento Darien se transformó en el principe Endimion

Darien que pasa

No lo se dijo Endimion

Pero en ese momento el cristal dorado hizo su aparición ( no pudo aparecer cuando estaban luchando) y cubrió a molly con una luz y su ropa desapareció dando paso a su traje de marinero ( Era un traje blanco y llevaba unas lineas doradas que la hacían brillar) en su frente apareció el símbolo del sol, ella no se movió sin embargo podían sentir la energia que emanaba de ella

Todos estaban sorprendidos por aquella transformación pero ella seguía inmóvil, Seiya se acerco para ver como se encontraba sin embargo cuando rozó su piel automáticamente retiró su mano

Que sucede pregunto Serena

Esta ardiendo

Seguro? pregunto esta acercándose a ella

No espera mira le dijo mostrando su mano roja por la quemadura

Eso no es posible , cuando iba a poner su mano otra la sujeto a ella

Espera primero lo haré yo dijo Haruka

Y efectivamente se llevo el mismo resultado que Seiya

Demonios , ella no esta ardiendo parece como si fuera el propio fuego

Cuando Haruka retiró su mano sintió una gran energia recorrer su cuerpo pero no fue la única las demás también sintieron aquel poder y de un momento a otro todas se habían transformado en Eternal Sailors

Como es posible esto dijo Eternal Uranus

En realidad seria el sol dijo una pequeña voz

Luna?

Gracias nadie se preocupa por mi dijo otra voz

Claro que si Artemis yo siempre me preocupo por ti, pero que hacen aquí? Dijo Eternal Venus

Sentimos un gran poder, pensamos que Sun ya había despertado y parece que no nos equivocamos gracias a ella se han podido transformar respondió Luna

Bueno ella esta inconsiente como es eso posible dijo Eternal Mercury

Y esta ardiendo dijo Artemis

Pero no sabemos porque dijo Eternal Mercury

Es porque esta liberando su poder, ella es la mas poderosa de todas y su cuerpo aun no puede controlar todo ese poder que ella emana y que encontró varios receptores, es la razón por la que aun no despierta dijo Artemis

Aquella transformación desapareció dejando a Molly en su forma normal y las demás transformaciones desaparecieron enseguida su cuerpo aun ardía pero en menor proporción que antes

Molly te encuentras bien dijo serena pero no recibió respuesta alguna

Ella esta inconsciente dijo Seiya

Lo mejor sera llevarla a una habitación para que descanse

Si tienes razón Taiki, Seiya podrías llevarla arriba por favor le pidió Mina

Claro, no hay ningún problema

Minutos después Seiya bajo un poco preocupado pues a pesar que aquel calor había disminuido y su cuerpo casi había regresado a su temperatura normal Molly no daba señales de despertar


End file.
